Férias com os Marotos
by Carolzynha LF
Summary: Férias de verão e Lilian Evans estava crente que tudo estava bem até conhecer seu novo vizinho. Cap 29 on, só que não é um cap e sim um Drabble e uma explicação de por que não tenho postado.
1. Um novo vizinho

N/A:Harry Potter e outros perssonagens ñ me pertencem e sim a maravilhosa J.K.(tem alguns perssonagens q são criação minha)

Férias com os marots.

Capitulo 1:Um novo vizinho.

Férias, finalmente férias vou ter dois meses sem ter aula(não que eu não goste, eu adoro,mais tenho que ter uma folguinha) e principalmente sem James Potter(um garoto da grifinoria,alto,magro,usa óculos e cabelos muito,muito bagunçados.A claro não posso esquecer um galinha muito idiota).Ai... é tudo o que eu presisava estou aqui no meu lugar preferido da casa...a sacada,aqui do meu quarto, é onde eu mais fico,que é por acaso onde eu estou agora,ela da de frente para a rua e a casa ao lado, é meio em "L".(n/a:to descrevendo a sacada porque é importante mais pra frente na historia.)que dava pra frente da sacada do lado.

Estava sentada na rede-cadeira(n/a:é aquelas cadeiras que parece rede...ñ sei explicar direito.)fazendo o meu dever de transfiguração e ouvindo musica, quando ouço a insuportável da minha irmã Petúnia gritando do lado de fora da porta do meu quarto:

-ANORMAL.A MÃE QUER FALAR COM VOCÊ VAI LOGO.

-ESTOU INDO PETUNIA. –Gritei de volta. Enrolei o pergaminho coloquei a pena no tinteiro e desliguei o meu MP3,desci e falei:

-Que foi mãe estava fazendo o meu dever de transfiguração.

-Querida,não queria te atrapalhar,era só para dizer que chegaram visinhos na casa ao lado ontem a noite e vamos nos apresentar para eles depois do almoço. Tudo bem para você querida?

-Ta,tudo bem mãe.-Subi de volta para meu quarto, coloquei uma roupa melhor e desci de novo para almoço. Depois de almoçar saímos de casa,fomos para frente da casa ao pai tocou a capainha,e qual é a minha surpresa quando vejo quem atendeu a porta.

-Potter?

-Lily?

Fim do primeiro capitulo.

Sei q é pequeno mais é um começo.Só para ter uma base.

Alguns caps estão prontos,se gostarem comentem por favor, sou nova nisso(e me desculpem se tiver erros de português).

beijossssssss

by:Carolzynha LF


	2. Brigas de sempre

N/A:Harry Potter e outros perssonagens ñ me pertencem e sim a maravilhosa J.K.(tem alguns perssonagens q são criação minha)

Capitulo 2:Brigas de sempre.

-Potter?

-Lily?-Falamos ao mesmo tempo, pai surpreso pergunta:

-Vocês se conhecem?-Mas antes de eu responder o Potter metido e arrogante(é aquele Potter de quem eu falei antes) fala:

-Sim senhor,nos conhecemos da escola.O senhor deve ser o pai da Lily.

-Isso mesmo.E quem é você?-Dessa vez eu respondi antes.

-Pai, esse é James Potter é da também Grifinoria no mesmo ano que o meu.

-Prazer meu rapaz,então é você que tem chamado minha filha pra sair e ela lhe dar um bando de foras e você continua persistindo você tem coragem de agüentar os berros dela, eu sou Edward Evans.-Meu pai falou e eu ñ sabia onde enfiar a cara.

-Pai.-Murmurei pra ele envergonhada.

-Só to falando a verdade Lily.

-Muito prazer senhor Evans.-Disse Potter,vendo que eu tava ficando vermelha de raiva,e provavelmente não queria que eu explodisse na frente da casa dele.

-Potter, essa é a minha mãe Isabelle Evans.E minha irmã Petúnia Evans.

-Muito prazer senhora,senhorita.-Falou galanteador e beijou a mão das. Ai...esse Potter é um chato,arrogante e idiota.

-Então James,sua mãe está em casa?-Perguntou minha mãe ao Potter.

-Sim senhora Evans,vou chama-la.-Potter falou saindo,nem deu tempo de falar nada e me aparece outra pessoa na porta,e adivinha quem?

-Black?

-Evans?-Isso mesmo quem apostou nele Sirius "galinha" Black, como gosto de chamá-lo. Alto,cabelos pretos, muito bonito,olhos azuis meio acinzentados e é certo o maior galinha de Hogwarts,ou era,depois explico.

Junto com o Potter, Pedro Pettigrew,uma garoto gordinho,baixinho que vive na cola do Black e do Potter e é claro Remo Lupin,meio alto,cabelos castanhos bem claros,olhos também castanho e de cara o mais ajuisado dos quatro(tirando o fato de ele ser lobisomem é o melhor dos quatro. Você deve ta se perguntando"Como ela sabe que ele é lobisomem?"E eu respondo(n/a:dããããã...falo no livro...brincadeira)descobri isso do meu terceiro ano,depois disso nos tornamos muito amigos).Que juntos se intitulam os Marotos. Mas voltando a historia.

-O que você faz aqui Black?-Perguntei não entendendo o que ele fazia ali.

-Eu moro aqui.

-Você mora com o Potter?-Perguntei novamente espantada.

-Mora desde que fugiu da casa dele nas feiras do quinto ano.-Respondeu Potter que tinha acabado de chegar.-Sr. e sra. Evans,meus pais falaram para vocês entrarem.

-Obrigada James. -Falou minha mãe entrando com meu pai. Quando entraram Petúnia diz.

-Eu que não vou entrar em uma casa onde só têm anormais.

-Ótima petúnia vai pra casa e nos deixe em paz.

-Vou fazer isso, vou ligar para o meu namorado.

-Você chama aquilo de namorado parece mais um leão marinho. -Falei para Petúnia.

-Fica quieta anormal.

-Só falo a verdade Petúnia.-Ela foi saindo emburrada e me virei para porta vi o Potter e o Black me olhando com caras surpresas. -O que foi nunca me viram?

-Claro que já te vimos meu Lírio.

-Não me chama de Lírio, Potter.-Falei irritada.

-Ta, tudo bem Evans.É que só ficamos surpreso com o jeito que você falou com a sua irmã,pensei que você só falasse assim com o pontas.-Falou o Black.

-Eu só falo assim com ele e com a insuportável da Petúnia.

-Por que você só fala assim comigo e com ela?-Perguntou o Potter.

-Por que a Petúnia me odeia por eu ser bruxa e ela não, por isso não nos damos bem.Já você é por que vive me chamando pra sair.

-Não ta explicado,se fosse assim a Marlene ia me odiar e não me adorar.-Falou o convencido do Black.

-Nem se acha você né almofadinhas.

-Eu só falo a verdade.-Retrucou Black.

-E quem disse que isso é verdade?

-Ela, oras.

-Dá para vocês pararem de discutir como um casal de velhos.-Falou uma mulher atrás do Potter.

-Oi mãe.

-Oi mãe.-Falarão Potter e Black.

-Ela não é sua mãe Sirius.-Falou Potter.

-Ela agora é sim Pontas,é desde que eu me mudei pra sua casa.

-Você ta se aproveitando da gente.

-Não to nada e para de ser egoísta.

-Dá pra vocês pararem de discutir um pouco e me apresentar essa menina.-Falou a senhora Potter.

-Haaa...sim. Essa é Lilian Evans,meu lindo lírio.

-Eu mão sou seu lírio Potter.E muito prazer senhora Potter.

-Pode me chamar de Meg você não quer entrar?-Convidou a Senhora Potter.

-Ham não sei.-Falei tímida.

-Entre querida não tem problemas, os meninos mostram a casa para você.-Falou ela sem dar tempo direito de eu falar e saio.

-Claro mãe.-Falaram ou melhor gritaram novamente juntos já que ela tinha se afastado.

-Já falei que ela não é a sua mãe almofadinhas.-Brigou o achei estranho eles se chamarem por esses apelido. Vai entender esses loucos. Mas voltando a história. O Black respondeu:

-Pontas deixa de ser egoísta e me empresta um pouco a sua mãe.-Reclamou o Black,como a senhora Potter já tinha saído eu gritei:

-PAREM DE BRIGAR POR UM SEGUNDO. Pensei que vocês eram amigos.

-Nos somos, essa é a graça da amizade.-Falou Black sorrindo.

-Eu nunca vou entender vocês.

-Relaxa Lily. Ninguém nunca nos entende.-Falou Potter.

-Eu já falei que é Evans,Potter.-Falei brava.

-Evans Potter fica bem legal. Tem uma boa tonalidade. Vai ser bom quando nos casarmos.-Falou Potter sonhador.

-Isso nunca vai acontecer Potter.-Falei ficando vermelha de raiva,isso que é ruim em ser ruiva fico vermelha fácil em minha pele branca.

-Ta bom que tal levar a Lily por um tur na casa?-Perguntou Black vendo que eu ia começar a gritar.

-Então Lily você vem?

Eu fiquei pensando um pouco entre aturar a Petúnia com melação no telefone ou aturar os Marotos. Escolhi pelos marotos, não consigo ficar perto da Petúnia sem brigar com ela,não que isso seja muito diferente com o Potter mais pelo menos tinha o Black ,meus pais e os pais deles pra evitarem de eu gritar. Percebi que eles estavam me encarando e esperando uma resposta,então falei.

-Vou com vocês só para não ficar perto da Petúnia.

Eles me encararão sorrindo. Suspirei e entrei com eles,imagina a Lene quando souber disso. Marlene Mckinnon minha melhor amiga e namorada do Black. Ela que conseguiu fazer ele parar de galinhar por ai(eu disse que ia explicar porque era o maior galinha de Hogwarts).Bom pelo visto esse vai ser um longo verão

FIM do cap2.

n/a:OI pessoas(se tiver alguma ai) esse foi o cap2,maior q o primeiro,ñ sei ainda quando vou posta o cap3,mais vou fazer isso amanhã ou até mesmo hj.E me desculpem se tiver algum erro.

**bruh prongs:**OI,nossa vc é a minha primeira leitora. Eu tb adoro esse casal são uns dos meus preferidos. Continue acompanhando a fic e continue comentando.

E isso serve para outras pessoas q tiverem lendo(se tiver é claro hsuahsuah).

beijossssssssss

by:Carolzynha LF


	3. Entrando na casa do inimigo

Capitulo 3:Entrando na casa do inimigo.

Quando entrei na sala vi meus pais e os pais do Potter conversando nem viram a gente entrando. Também percebi que era grande e com mobílias muito bonitas a parede era branca com detalhes em azul de vários tons,era maravilhosa e não pude evitar uma expressão de admiração.

-Uau.

-Gostou Lily? -Perguntou o Potter. Dessa vez não me importando que ele me chamasse de Lily falei.

-É...maravilhosa. -Exclamei olhando tudo a minha volta.

-Isso não é nada, você precisa ver a mansão de verão no Brasil. -Falou o Black com entusiasmo.

-Você tem uma casa no Brasil?-Perguntei incrédula.

-Mansão. -Corrige o Black.

-Para de ser chato almofadinhas. E sim Lily, temos uma casa no Brasil, se quiser você pode ir comigo no próximo verão. -Percebi que ele tinha segundas intenções com isso. Então respondi:

-Só em seus sonhos Potter.

-Mais você já esta neles Lily. Sabe uma vez sonhei que você levava um fora do Diggory por carta e você se consolava comigo ai começamos a namorar,depois casamos e temos um filho chamado Harry.

Olhei abismada pra ele.Não acredito que ele sonhou com isso,falei indignada pra ele.

-Potter não sei porque você sonhou isso mais eu to muito bem com o ver logo o resto da casa,antes que eu comesse a gritar com você de novo.

-Desculpa Lily,não queria te ofender,só contei o meu sonho.-Falou o Potter,percebi que ele não falava com sinceridade,dava pra ver naqueles lindos olhos castanho-esverdeados naquele rosto EVANS NO QUE VOCÊ ESTA PENSANDO .ACHANDO O POTTER BONITO SE comigo mesma.

-Eu já falei que é Evans,Potter.-Falei me recompondo da meu, digamos,surto psicológico.

-Você gosta mesmo do meu sobrenome né Lily.E vai ficar muito bom junto com o seu.

-Fica quieto Potter antes que eu me irrite mais.

-Gente se acalmem, vamos ver o resto da casa.-Disse Black,antes que começássemos a brigar de novo.

Continuamos vendo a é toda linda,moveis,pintura,tudo que tinha direito.O ultimo cômodo que fomos ver o Potter disse:

-Agora Lily...

-É Evans.-Interrompi o Potter assim que ele falou Lily.

-Ta bom ENVANS.-Falou dando ênfase ao Evans.

-Assim ta melhor.-Falei com fingido entusiasmo.

-Cara eu não agüento mais você de brigar um pouco pontas.E vão se agarrar logo.

-Black cala a boca antes que eu te estupore.

-Foi mal almofadinhas te desapontar mais a Lily continuando-Falou ele quando ele viu que eu ia interromper.-Essa é a parte mais importante da casa-Ele fez uma pausa e falou.-Meu quarto e do almofadinhas.

-Essa é a parte mais importante da casa?Seu quarto?

-É a onde eu mais fico,e veja tem uma sacada.

Disse ele apontando para um lado do desgosto eu percebi que dava de frente pra minha sacada.E claro não pude evitar um expressão de desgosto.

-Haaa... Não,que droga.

-Que foi Evans?-Perguntou como se fosse obvio.

-Essa sacada da de frente pra minha.

-NÃO!!!!!-Exclamou o Potter surpreso.-O dia ta cada vez melhor.

-Para mim ta cada vez pior.-Exclamei emburrada.

-Lily, por esse lado, você vai poder nos ver quando quiser.-Disse Black sarcástico.

-Nossa é a coisa que eu mais quero fazer no mundo.-Devolvi no tom mais sarcástica do que ele.-Eu não acredito de tantas casas pra você morar tinha que ser justo a do lada da minha?-Perguntei com muita o ser que você odeia morando na casa ao lado da sua,com o quarto de frente para o bem que ele é um deus grego,com aquele abdômen ,pare de pensar nessas coisas .Vou ficar louca.Óh vida que me pune será que eu coloquei chiclete na varinha de Merlin em outra vida?!Ok isso foi muito dramático,eu sei,mas voltando para historia.-E antes e é Evans ,Black.

-Puxa Lily,antes era Evans Potter,agora é Evans -se.

-Eu sou Evans só Potter nem Black.-Falei muito irritada.

-Tudo bem acredito em você mais logo será Evans Potter.-Fiquei realmente com antes que eu possa responder ele fala.-Minha querida Lily,morar perto da sua linda casa é coisa do destino,nascemos para ficarmos juntos.-Ele falou tudo isso com aquele sorriso lindo maroto nos lábios que faz qualquer garota derreter,até eu fiquei um pouco balançada,só um antes de eu perder a pose de durona eu respondi:

-Isso é carma, só pode ser,devo ter feito algo de muito ruim em outra vida.E é Evans pra vocês.-Não agüentei mais ficar com os dois e resolvi ir para casa,quando passei pela sala falei para minha mãe.-Mãe já vou indo pra casa.

-Ta querida mais...-Não ouvi o resto,sai de dentro da casa do Potter e fui pra minha casa direto pro meu quarto,e é lógico que eu fechei a cortina da sacada.Não queria ver o Potter nem pintado de será que queria?Ia ser uma visão bem interessante .AI o que ta acontecendo pensando desse jeito do Potter,me internem em um hospí que para de pensar assim já to ficando com dor de cabeç na cama e dormi.

Fim do capitulo 3

N/A:Mais um cap comentando.

**bruh prongs**:Que bom q vc ta gostando. Eu adoraria ter uma beta. Ñ sou muito boa com o FF. Vc pode me add no msn?o meu é

carolzynha_ sol e o resto vc sabe

Por favor me add

beijossssssss

by:Carolzynha LF


	4. Novidades

Capitulo 4

Novidades

Quando acordei eram umas 2:40 da madrugada. Vendo que não ia conseguir dormir de novo,peguei meu MP3 e fui ouvir musica de uma banda que gosto muito chamada CINE.

É uma banda com musicas bastante animadas, e acredite consigo dormir mais rápido com musicas mais agitadas por mais que isso pareça estranho, e assim eu dormi de novo acordei novamente já eram 10:30 da manhã.Enrolei pra descer pois sabia que teria que falar porque sai daquele jeito da casa do Potter quando desci minha mãe falou que queria falar comigo mais tarde, não sei direito se ela queria falar sobre a casa do Potter ou se ela descobriu que sem querer eu coloquei um rabo de cavalo(cavalo mesmo só pra completar o visual de cavalo dela) na Petúnia,mas é claro que eu tirei depois. Será que o ministério mandou uma carta pra ela? Mais ainda estávamos no Beco-diagonal e tinha bruxos maior de idade lá... É melhor eu fingir que nada aconteceu e ir falar com ela.

Quando eu desci não percebi nenhum sinal de que ela ia brigar comigo, então falei mais calma:

-Queria falar comigo mãe?

-Sim querida.

-E o que é?-Perguntei ansiosa.

-Eu e seu pai resolvemos fazer uma segunda lua-de-mel.

-Que legal mãe onde vocês querem ir?

-Nós pensamos em ir a um transatlântico por todo mar atlântico. -Falou minha mãe animada.

-Mãe, isso vai levar semanas. -Exclamei meio insatisfeita.

-Eu sei filha, mas prometemos ligar pra vocês sempre e vamos chegar antes de você voltar para a escola.

-Mãe eu vou ter que ficar sozinha com a Petúnia em casa?

-Não querida a Petúnia vai passar o resto das férias na casa de uma amiga no interior.

-E eu vou ficar sozinha em casa?

-Você pode chamar uma de suas amigas e a senhora Potter disse que você pode contar com ela para qualquer coisa que precisar.

-Tá, tudo bem. - Falei meio triste, não gosto de ficar muito tempo longe da minha mãe. Principalmente nas férias já que passo o resto do ano na escola. Mais se era para eles estarem felizes, e eu ficar sem a Petúnia tudo bem. -É melhor vocês realmente aproveitarem a viajem.

-Que bom que está tudo bem para você querida. Vai chamar alguém para vir pra cá?

-Tô pensando em chamar a Lene e a Sam.

-Pode chamar, gosto muito dessas meninas.

-Então tá. Que dia vocês vão viajar mãe?

-Vamos semana que vem. Mais a Petúnia vai amanhã de manhã cedo.

-Hum... tá.-No fundo eu estava quase pulando de alegria,eu ia me livrar da Petúnia logo logo. - Então vou mandar uma carta para as meninas amanhã, depois que a Petúnia for embora.

-Tá bom querida, pode subir.

-Tá.Até mais tarde.-Subi super animada.Não via a hora de chegar amanhã.Agora a Lene e a Sam são minhas melhores amigas.A Lene vocês já conhecem,e a Sam, bem o nome dela mesmo é Samanta Estailer. Eu, ela e a Lene,somos inseparáveis, praticamente irmãs. Já que com a Petúnia eu não posso contar afinal. Mas isso não vem ao caso. Pensando em como essas férias seriam boas eu adormeci.

**N/B( pra quem não sabe **_**bruh Prongs)**_**: **

**Oi pessoinhas!!! **

**Espero que vocês gostem tanto do capítulo quanto eu gostei!**

**Deixem uma review na fic ok? E mostrem que amam a Beta! Porque a meu ver ninguém ama a Beta! Acho que ninguém nem lê as notinhas doidinhas da Beta!!! OMG... fui abandonada!!!! Ou não...?**

**Me digam! Deixem muitas e muitas reviews! **

**Bjinhuss fofurinhas!!!!!**

**N/A:** OI pessoas q me amam, eu acho , será ? Mas isso não vem ao caso. Estou muito feliz em estar postando esses caps . Só que infelizmente vai demorar um pouco pra sair o cap5 pois ainda to escrevendo . E continuem comentando

Agradecimentos :

**bruh Prongs: **OI miga , vc sabe q ti amu , acho muito bom q vc seja minha beta . E mesmo assim continue comentando vc foi minha primeira leitora . beijoss

**Karina B . Black: **OI q bom q esta gostando da minha fic fico realmente feliz . Continue comentando e eu jah tenho uma beta a bruh . beijosss

Beijossssssssssss

By:Carolzynha LF


	5. Cartas

Dedico essa cap para minha mãe q ta fazendo niver .

Capitulo 5:Cartas

Na hora em que a Petúnia foi embora eu praticamente estava dando pulinhos de alegria. Fala sério!

É umas das melhores coisas que podia acontecer. Mas como tudo que é bom dura pouco... adivinha que pessoas apareceram?

Se você falou que eram Sirus Black e James Potter, vocês acertaram.

-Nossa Lily! Para que tanta animação?-Perguntou o irritante do Potter.

-Eu já falei que é Evans, Potter!. Mas como hoje é um dia muito bom vou responder sua pergunta. -Falei calmamente.

Por que é claro que não iam ser os Marotos que iriam estragar meu lindo dia.

-Sabe a insuportável da minha irmã? Vai passar o resto das férias na casa de uma amiga e eu vou ficar sem ela .E na semana que vem meus pais vão viajar e eu vou chamar a Lene e a Sam para virem pra cá!.-Falei tudo isso super animada.

-Não acredito a Lene vem pra cá?-Perguntou o Black bem animado, dando um de seus famosos sorrisos caninos -Ela já sabe que nós somos vizinhos?

-Não, ainda nã eu vou mandar uma carta para ela hoje e pra Sam também.

-Lily, melhor amiga do amor da minha vida. Me faz um favor?-Pelo tom de voz do Black, ele ia aprontar alguma coisa. Mais como hoje eu estou muito boazinha, falei.

-Black hoje você está com sorte. O que você quer?

-Será que você poderia fazer segredo para a Lene, eu gostaria de fazer uma surpresinha para ela.

-Tudo bem. -Falei para ele, pelo menos ia ser uma coisa a menos para explicar.

-Sabe Lily nós também vamos chamar o Remo para vir pra cá. Será que você poderia não contar também para a Sam?-Perguntou o Potter. Vocês devem estar achando estranho o fato dele quer fazer surpresa para a Sam, é que é assim.O Remo é apaixonado pela Sam e a Sam por ele,só que os dois são muito tímidos para falarem que gostam um do ão se eu contar para a Sam que o Remo vai vir,ela não vai querer vir,e vice e isso respondi ao Potter.

-Tudo bem Potter. Mais agora eu tenho que entrar para mandar as cartas para as meninas.

-Tudo bem Lily. E não fale nada para elas. -O Potter me lembrou.

-Eu já disse que é Evans e eu não vou esquecer. -Falei ainda animada pela ida da Petúnia.

-Tá bom. Não tá mais aqui quem falou.

-Então tchau. -Falei saindo.

-Tchau Evans. -Falaram os dois.

Ainda muito feliz, subi para o meu quarto, para mandar as cartas. Peguei um pergaminho, o tinteiro e a pena e comecei a escrever.

_Querida Lene_

_OI. Amiga._

_Como __vão__ as suas férias?Sei que você vai perguntar como vão minhas férias na próxima carta, então vou te adiantar. __Por__ mais incrível do que pareça minhas férias estão __sendo__ boas (tirando umas pequenas coisas que você vai saber logo). Olha só isso. Petúnia foi viajar hoje e vai ficar o resto das férias na casa de uma amiga. Pode pular de felicidade porque eu também __estou__ pulando. E meus pais vão viajar semana que vem. Isso é meio triste mais tudo bem, eles vão fazer a segunda lua-de-mel deles. Mas ai vem a parte principal de eu estar te escrevendo._

_Você quer passar as férias aqui em casa comigo e __com__ a Sam (ainda vou mandar uma carta pra ela)?Pede para os seus pais. Não me deixe sozinha aqui em casa. Por favor._

_Mande uma resposta logo. E mande também lembranças para seus pais._

_Beijos_

_PS: Tem uma surpresa quando __você__ chegar aqui._

_Lily E. _

Logo que acabei de escrever a carta da Lene eu reli a carta para ver se queria mudar alguma coisa. Como estava do jeito que queria peguei outro pergaminho e comecei a escrever a carta da Sam.

_Querida Sam_

_Amiga..._

_Você não sabe da maior. A Petúnia foi viajar hoje. Isso mesmo foi __**viajar hoje**__. T__ô__ muito feliz. Ai que falta de educação minha. Como __vão__ as suas férias?Como você deve prever a minha __está__ muito boa (tirando pequenas coisas que logo __você__ saberá). Mais não era só isso que eu queria lhe escrever não. Tem mais._

_Sabe minha mãe e meu pai vão fazer uma segunda lua-de-mel na semana que vem e eu vou ficar sozinha, mas, não é claro se minhas melhores amigas tiverem aqu__i...(__já mandei uma carta para a Lene).Então vem a ê quer vir pra cá?Diz que sim!!! Pede para os seus pais, e manda beijos para eles. Mande a resposta logo __ok?_

_Beijos_

_PS: Tem uma surpresa quando __você__ chegar._

_Lily E._

Depois de reler a carta da Sam também. Fui até a gaiola da minha coruja Cendy(N/A: vê se ta bom????N/A:Ta melhor q o antigo...valeu)e amarrei as cartas na perna dela. Depois de despachar a minha coruja fui almoçar. Almocei super animada. Quando acabei fui no meu quarto e peguei o livro que estava lendo "Criaturas mágicas e aonde habitam".Adoro criaturas do mundo mágico são depois que peguei o livro,fui para a minha linda sacada ler,sentei na minha rede-cadeira e começo a de que me pareceu uns 10 minutos ouço me chamarem.

-Lilyyyyyy. -Cantarolou o Potter.

-O que foi Potter?-Perguntei com paciência.

-Será que você podia dar uma olhada na carta que vamos mandar para o Remo?

-Por que você quer que eu veja isso?-Perguntei incerta.

-É que não queremos que ele perceba que você mora aqui. Queremos fazer surpresa... -Respondeu dessa vez o Black.

-Tá, tudo bem. Me passa a carta.-Falei estendendo o braç as sacadas eram perto umas das outras era só ir para perto da borda e esticar o braço.O Potter me passou a carta e eu comecei a ler.

_Remo velho amigo,_

_Como vão suas férias?Espero que eu vou indo,o almofadinhas __tá__ mais chato do que nunca.__**Hei...Não to chato nada.**_(nessa parte percebi que mudou de letra provavelmente era a letra do Black)_**É o pontas que t**__**á**__** todo bobo só porque...**__Não é pra falar Sirius.__**Foi mal,esqueci,mais voltando a é que aqui vai bem.A nova casa é um **__**máximo**__**.Principalmente a sacada do quarto do pontas.**__É ela __dá__ para uma boa vista_(fiquei meio irritada com isso mais deixei passar)_.Mas vamos mudar de ê não quer vir pra cá passar o resto das férias?__**Nem tente dizer não por que se não eu vou te buscar ai. Agora já sou maior de idade. **__Tanto faz Sirius ele não quer saber sobre sua maioridade. __**Claro que quer, todo mundo quer saber o que eu faço. **_(nessa parte da carta eu revirei os olhos). _Cala a boca Sirius. Bom sabemos que já passou a época do seu "probleminha peludo". Então vem pra cá. Pede para seus pais._

_Abraços de Pontas e Almofadinhas._

Quando acabei de ler vi que tava tudo bom, e ainda deixava um pouco de mistério. Voltei para o Potter e o Black que olhavam para mim esperando eu acabar de ler.

-Ela está boa, podem enviar. -Falei fazendo pouco caso e entregando a carta de volta para eles. -Agora se vocês fizerem o favor de não me incomodarem vou voltar a ler.

-Tudo bem Lily, obrigado. -Falou o Potter saindo de volta para o quarto a ler pelas respostas.

N/A: OI pessoas. Consegui acabar esse cap.Não sei quando vou postar o próximo mais espero que logo. Agradeço vocês, podem não saber mais eu realmente fico muito feliz em receber os comentário de vocês me estimulam a continuar a escrever. Então continuem comentando!

**Agradecimentos:**

**bruh prongs:**OI minha querida beta. Eu quero fazer bastantes coisas com a sacada se der. Agradeço sempre por estar .

**Karina ****ck:**OI,deve ser realmente legal ficar sozinha e ainda poder chamar amigas. Obrigada pelos comentários,continue

**bárbara:** muito feliz de você ter lido pra mim significa muito,pode deixar que eu ñ vou para no medo do que você pode fazer comigo já q você sabe onde eu .

**camilinha:** Miga bom que vc ñ ter mais erro de portuguê e continua comentando.E espalha pro povo ai pra ler a minha fic.

Pessoas que tão lendo passem a minha fic pra outras pessoas.

Beijosss a todos até os que não comentam.

Como minha beta diz:

**MFF **

**NOX**

By:Carolzynha LF

**N/B(bruh Prongs): Oi Povenho fofo!!!!!!!!!**

**Espero que vocês tenham gostado e comentado muito o cap. Anterior, assim como vão gostar desse tenho certeza!**

**Me deixem reviews também façam uma Beta Feliz!!!**

**Ok???**

**Bjinhuss!!!**

**P.S: quem sentir falta das insanidades da Beta, procurem me procurem e dêem uma lida na minha Fic J/L também : Espirais do amor.**

**Bjinhuss!!!**


	6. Respostas

Capitulo 6:

Respostas

Continuei lendo meu livro até dar umas quatro horas da ço um barulho da minha coruja Cendy,e vejo que tinha a resposta da carta da Sam.

_Querida Lily_

_Nossa você realmente parece estar feliz com as suas férias. Estou muito contente por você de a Petúnia não estar ai. E que coisa é essa que não __está__ bem __por ai?__Estou super__ curiosa. E a surpresa __?__quero saber __hein__?Mas como eu conheço minha amiga, você não vai falar nada até eu chegar ai... Vamos a resposta da sua proposta.__SIM. Meus pais __deixaram__ sim. E só pra não deixar você sozinha nessa casa assustadora__...__ (risos). Então que dia eu posso ir para a sua casa?Espero __que__ a Lene venha também._

_Beijos__._

_Sam Estailer._

Depois de ler a carta da Sam, respondi em um pequeno bilhete.

_Sam_

_Você pode vir no sábado, umas 5:30 da tarde ou mais tarde(sabe tenho que sair com os meus pais uma ultima vez antes deles viajarem__..__.).Venha assim que der._

_Beijos_

_Lily __Evans__._

Logo despacho a Cendy de volta para a casa da Sam. Volto a ler meu livro, mas sou interrompida de novo.

-Lilyyyyyyy. -Cantarolou de novo o Potter.

-Sim Potter?-Perguntei. -E é Evans.

-Tudo bem _Evans_. De quem era a carta que chegou?-Perguntou curioso.

-Não que isso lhe interesse, mas era da Sam- eu disse estampando um sorriso no rosto- ela vem para minha casa no sábado.

-Ah tá, sabe o Remo acabou de responder nossa carta també ler?

-Pode ser. Me dá a carta.

-Só se você me der um beijo. -Falou com um sorriso maroto e safado.

-SÓ EM SEUS SONHOS POTTER!

NUNCA VOU TE DAR UM BEIJO, ESPERE SENTADO. -Gritei enfurecida. Quem ele pensa que era pra pedir uma coisa dessas!

-Calma Lily,eu tava brincando. -Falou o Potter, pelo tom de voz parecia meio magoado, até senti um pouco de pena mais logo passou. -Você ainda quer ver a carta do Remo?

-Quero sim. Me dá ai.-Falei um pouco mais não magoá-lo mais,não que eu me importe é claro.

Ele me entregou a carta e eu comecei a ler.

_Marotos velhos amigos._

_As minhas férias vão boas na medida do possível. Bom, estou intrigado para saber por que __nosso__ caro veado __está__ bobo, será que a nossa querida Lily finalmente aceitou sair com ele?(cara pensativa). Não isso é impossível__...__ (foi mal pontas mais é a verdade,não fique triste).Falando de vocês, com certeza os dois estão insuportá indo para o assunto pricipal._

_Pontas com o maior prazer que eu vou para a sua casa,já que já passou a época do meu "probleminha peludo".Me fale quando eu posso ir para ai._

_Abraços do seu amigo Aluado._

_PS__: Sirius, não quero saber sobre sua __maior idade__. E quase ninguém quer saber o que você faz (a não ser suas __fãs__ loucas)._

_PS__ 2:Fiquei curioso para saber que vista é essa que agradou nosso caro veado__..._

Logo acabei de ler a carta. Não sabia que o Remo tinha um lado tão maroto, nem parece o monitor da Grifinoria que eu sempre convivi. Mais voltei a minha atenção ao Potter.

-Toma. -Falei entregando a carta para ele.

-Que dia você falou para a Sam vir pra cá?

-Eu falei pra ela vir no sábado umas 5:30 da tarde.

-Tá então vou falar o mesmo horário para o Remo, pra eles poderem chegar juntos.

-Tudo bem, agora só falta a carta da Lene chegar.

Quando falei isso uma coruja negra pousa na varanda.

-É, chegou na hora certa. -Falou Potter.

-Pois é. -Falei pegando a carta.

_Lily querida._

_E ai beleza?(n/a:sabe quando você baixa o espírito de alguem...Então to atrapalhada que nem a Tonks)(n/b: ficou legal Carol... tadinha de vc cuidado pra num se quebrar hein menina... ai.. ai.. num me deixe sem autora!.)_

_NÃO CREIO. A Petúnia foi embora! Eu __tô__ pulando de felicidade (se recuperando do momento feliz).__Minhas__ férias estão boas,pelo jeito nada comparado as qual é a surpresa??? __tô__ curiosa__...__E o que __tá__ ruim ai?Mas sei que você não vai falar. Bom respondendo a sua proposta._

_É CLARO QUE SIM. Você acha que meus pais iam deixar você sozinha__?__ Não não!._

_Ei, quando vou poder ir pra ai?Fala logo._

_T__ô__ com saudades._

_Beijos __da sua amiga__ louquinha, Lene. _

Fiquei feliz em receber a carta da Lene. Ela é sempre tão animada. Entrei no meu quarto e peguei o tinteiro, a pena e o pergaminho. Voltei para a sacada e comecei a responder.

_Lene louquinha._

_Que bom que você vai poder vir. A Sam já respondeu e vou falar o mesmo horá umas 5:30 no sá que no sábado tenho que sair com meus pais pela ultima vez antes deles também._

_Beijos._

_Lily __Evans._

Acabei de reler a carta e vejo que ficou tudo bom. Também percebo que a coruja da Lene foi embora, e a minha ainda estava fora. Não vejo outra opção a não ser pedir a coruja do Potter emprestada.

-Potter?-Perguntei.

-Sim Lily?-Me controlei para não falar para ele me chamar de Evans, afinal eu queria a coruja dele emprestada.

-Será que você poderia me emprestar a sua coruja?-Falei em um tom um pouco de carinho.

-Só por que você falou com carinho e me deixou te chamar de Lily. -Ele entrou na casa dele e logo voltou com uma coruja linda branca com olhos cor de âmbar e com um enorme sorriso maroto no rosto.

-Nossa que coruja linda. -Falei acariciando-a.

-O nome dela é Ninfs. (n/b:que tal Snowninfs? Soaria.. diferente rs kk)(n/a:tava de noite só consigo escrever direito de noite,só q pra nomes eu não sou boa,mas prefiro Ninfs)-Falou o Potter.

-Oi Ninfs, você pode levar essa carta para Lene?-Falei ainda admirando a coruja. Ela saltou um pio de concordância. Amarrei a carta e vi ela sair pelo lindo céu azul. - Potter sua coruja é uma graça. A Lene não sabe que ela é a sua coruja né?

-Não, eu nunca mandei uma carta para ela e o Sirius tem a dele. E eu adoro essa coruja, ela é obediente, temperamental, mais mesmo assim uma boa amiga quando estou sem meus amigos. -Nunca tinha ouvido o Potter falar assim de alguém, imagine de uma coruja.

-Você gosta mesmo dela né?-Perguntei o olhando pela primeira vez com verdadeira admiração por ele. Nunca pensei que ele pudesse gostar de alguma coisa assim.

-Gosto, não sei o que faria sem ela. Sou muito leal as pessoas de quem gosto.

-Bom está começando a escurecer, vou entrar.

-Até logo Lily.

-Até Potter. -Falei voltando para o meu quarto. Nunca pensei que teria uma conversa realmente civilizada com o Potter. Pensando nisso fiz as coisas do resto do dia.

N/A: OI. Ta ai o cap. 6. Demorei um pouco para fazer esse cap. mas não estava com muita inspiração.Não sei quando o próximo cap. vai vir mais espero que .

Beijos.

Agradecimentos:

**bruh Prongs:**Querida por betar isso é muito comentando.

**Camilinha:**Miga feliz de você ta lendo e olha que você nem gosta de pra fazer sua amiga (te vejo na escola).

**Bárbara:**OI por que goste.E fala pro Benjamin continuar ouvindo você ler(gosto mais dele do que de você haushaushaushauhsua brincadeira).Te .

**Karina B .Black:**Puxa você não comentou no cap tudo bem eu sou boazinha e vou agradecer mesmo .

**Sam:** .Ta por ler que tem minha que tem frases incompletas,mais ainda to tentando arrumar,valeu pelo comentário.E veja na minha fic tem uma personagem com o seu coincidê e até logo.

**RABELO:**NÃO ê comentou q bom, lendo,pra mim vale vejo na .

**N/B: e ai meu povo? Tão gostando da Fic?? Estão gostando de eu betar a fic??? Espero que sim, porque eu tô amando as Reviews que vocês deixam!!!**

**Muito Muito Mesmo!!!**

**Que bom que o número de leitores está aumentando!**

**Continuem assim!**

**Bjinhuss pra todos !!!**

**MFF**


	7. Um encontro inesperado

Capitulo 7:

Um encontro inesperado.

Os dias passaram para mim muito devagar. Com algumas brigas com o Potter e o Black é claro... Mas finalmente chegou sábado. E com ele alguns encontros não muito esperados.

Na manhã de sábado estava tudo normal,acordei,fiz minha higiene pessoal e desci para tomar café da manhã. Quando chego lá em baixo muito feliz falo aos meus pais.

-Bom dia seu Edward e dona Isabelle.

-Bom dia filha. -Falaram juntos.

-Então para onde vamos hoje à tarde?-Perguntei curiosa.

-Não sabemos filha, esperávamos que você tivesse alguma idéia.

Pensei um pouco então lembrei de um filme que eu queria ver e falei:

-Sabe eu queria ver um filme, o nome dele é Crepúsculo tem o livro dele também. É lindo. -Falei sonhando. Será que é possível existir um amor tão lindo como esse do filme?(n/a:"Sim!O seu e do James!"palavras de Marininha Potter,ela que me deu a idéia. N/b: kkk essas duas são doidas.. mas Twi e J/L é definitivamente e irremediavelmente um ótimo conjunto!).

-Pode ser filha, vai ver que horas tem a sessão do filme então. -Falou meu pai. Fui correndo para o meu quarto ver no site do cinema que horas tinha. Nós resolvemos pegar a sessão das 2:30.Já que as meninas iam chegar 5:30.

Quando chegamos em frente ao cinema, adivinha que pessoa eu vejo,ou melhor que pessoas?

É isso mesmo, James Potter e Sirius Black. Em frente ao cinema é meio difícil de acreditar, e minha mãe ainda fala.

-Filha, aqueles não são o James e o Sirius?-Nossa minha mãe já tá assim com eles, quanta intimidade...

-Infelizmente são. Finge que nem viu eles mãe. -Falei, só que tarde demais eles já tinham nos visto.

-Lily, que surpresa te encontrar aqui. -Falou o Potter.

-Uma infeliz surpresa você quer dizer. E é Evans, Potter.

-Tudo bem _Evans_, mais será que você pode nos ajudar com o dinheiro trouxa, é meio complicado pra comprar as entradas. -Falou o Potter confuso olhando para o dinheiro.

-Tudo bem Potter, que filme vocês vão ver?-Eu estava crente que eles iam falar algum filme de guerra ou aventura mais o que eu ouço é surpreendente.

-Vamos ver Crepúsculo, tão dizendo que é muito bom. Né Sirius?-Perguntou ele para o Black que até aquele momento estava fascinado com as coisas trouxas. Que se voltou de repente para nós.

-É, ouvi dizer que é o que as meninas mais gostam. -Falou olhando de novo para o equipamento trouxa. -Claro que nosso veadinho ia querer ver filme de menina.

-É CERVO. C-E-R-V-O. E ele parece realmente bom almofadinhas. Vamos ver como os trouxas vêem nosso vampiros. Deve ser interessante.

-Pelo menos o ator que faz o Edward é um gato. -Falei (n/a:ele realmente é um gato,já vi esse filme é bom recomendo,apesar de já ter saido do cartaz).

-Lily isso é jeito de falar. -Ralhou meu pai.

-Só falo a verdade pai. Mais me dá o dinheiro pra comprar o ingresso e já ajudo esses meninos.

-Nós temos nomes sabia Lily?E que filme você vai ver?-Perguntou o Potter se fingindo de bravo.

-E pra que eu iria me importar. E por um acaso infeliz vamos ver o mesmo filme. -Falei elevando um pouco mais a voz.

-Que bom. Vamos todos juntos ver então. -Falou o Potter sorridente.

-Que bom ? Só se for pra você. -Elevei um pouco mais a voz. E umas meninas que estavam passando por ali pararam para ver.

-Calma Lily. Estamos em um cinema.

-Tudo bem, vamos comprar logo as entradas.

-Pega filha. -Falou meu pai me dando o dinheiro. -Vamos comprando a pipoca.

-Com bastante manteiga. -Não só falou eu mais o Potter também em unissono. -Você gosta de pipoca com manteiga?-Perguntamos de novo juntos. -Gosto. -Mais uma vez... -Pára com isso! -De novo. -Pára você. -De novo... -Não você. -Mais uma vez. -Paramos juntos. -Mais uma vez. -Isso tá irritando. -De novo!!!. -AAAHHH. -Bufamos de raiva.

-Ok, se o casal já parou de brincar de falar igual. Vamos comprar os ingressos antes que não dê mais tempo. Se vocês esqueceram o pessoal chega 5:30.-Falou o Black.

-Tudo bem. Meus pais já estão na fila mesmo.

Nos dirigimos para o uma pequena fila,na maioria meninas.O Black viu um daqueles jogos trouxas e foi lá ver o menino que estava jogando e eu tive de ficar sozinha com o Potter.

-Lily por acaso você já viu esse filme?

-Não Potter, mais eu já li o livro. Coisa que você provavelmente não fez.

-Eu li sabia?Por isso quero ver o filme.

-Sério?Nunca pensei que viveria pra saber que James Potter leu um livro.( n/b: como assim o jay leu Crepúsculo O.O to chocada agora... num ligue não ok/ só sorria e ignore.. sorria e ignore a beta...) -Falei divertida.

-É milagres acontecem... -Falou ele brincando.

-O próximo milagre é o Si... Black crescer.

-Por que você não chama a gente pelo nome?

-Por que não somos amigos.

-Tá, mas o Sirius é namorado da sua melhor amiga.

-Bom, mais mesmo assim, não somos amigos.

-Mas estamos nos dando um pouco melhor Lily. Estamos até conversando sem brigas.

-Bom isso é verdade, mais ainda não somos amigos.

-Então você só vai me chamar pelo nome se formos amigos?

-É.

-Mais você não chama o aluado pelo nome?-Perguntou ele confuso.

-Quem é o aluado?

-O Remo.

-Ah. Chamo, por que ele é meu amigo.

-Mas... -Ele não pôde retrucar, pois a mulher do balcão chamou a gente pra comprar os ingressos.

-5 para o Crepúsculo. -Falei para a mulher.

-Nossa hoje só ta dando esse filme. -Falou a mulher um pouco espantada, pelo jeito muita gente quer ver esse filme.

-É, eu já li o livro e é muito bom.-Falei - O filme também parece ser bom.

-Também com um ator gato daqueles. -Falou sobre o ator que falei mais cedo.

-Você tem toda a razão. -Falei concordando.

-Será que dá para parar de falar nesse cara?-Perguntou o Potter irritado.

-Parece que seu namorado está com ciúmes.- falou a mulher soltando um pequeno riso

-Ele não é meu namorado. -Falei meio vermelha de vergonha.

-Só por que você não quer. -Ele falou me olhando maliciosamente.

-Fica quieto Potter. -Briguei com ele. -Será que você poderia me dar as entradas logo, por favor. -Pedi para a mulher.

-Aqui está.

Paguei as entradas e fui ao encontro dos meus pais que conversavam com o Si... Black. Nossa hoje deu para eu ficar chamando o Black de Sirius. Acho que já tá na hora de chamá-los pelo nome, só que ainda não estou pronta para chamar o Potter de James... eu acho... Quando me dei conta já estávamos indo para a sala. Olho para o lado e vejo o Potter e o Black admirando a tela onde passa o filme. Chego perto deles e falo.

-Impressionados?

-Muito. -Falaram juntos.

-Esperem até começar o filme. -Falei com muita vontade de rir da cara que eles estavam fazendo ao admirar tudo.

-Crianças venham tem lugar aqui. -Chamou meu pai, que insiste nos chamar de crianças. Subimos, mas para meu desagrado (ou não) me sentei ao lado do Potter. Assim que sentamos começou o trailer. Ao decorrer do filme (que era bom mais um pouco diferente do livro) vejo que os meninos estavam encantados com a tela. Quando acaba o filme esperamos um pouco porque estava muito cheio. Quando íamos saindo, meus pais e Sirius (sim falei Sirius) iam na frente deixando eu e o Potter para trás. Então ele fala:

-É um pouco diferente do livro. Né Lily?

-É, parece que passou tudo muito rápido. Mais mesmo assim foi bom. -Continuamos conversando sobre o filme e nem percebemos que já tínhamos saído do cinema. Só percebemos que saímos quando ouvi alguém me chamando:

-LILY. -Eu e o Potter olhamos para trás e nos deparamos com uma menina.

-Ham... Oi?-Falei para a desconhecida, que por sinal tinha traços familiares.

-Lily, não está lembrada de mim?

-Sinceramente?Não. -Falei envergonhada.

-Sou eu a Bruna (n/a:Em homenagem a minha beta)

-Bruna...Wood? (n/a:qual é o seu sobrenome bruh?coloca ai)(n/a:se você quiser mudar alguma coisa na sua personagem ta livre) (n/b: vc vai me colocar como bruxa tbm? *bota bota*)

-Sim. -Falou ela animada.

-Nossa quanto tempo! Você ainda mora perto de casa?

-Não me mudei para Londres, vim aqui só pra dar uma volta com meus pais.

-Que legal Londres. -Falei também animada. Só ai lembrei que o Potter estava comigo. -Ah, que falta de educação. Esse é James Potter, meu novo vizinho e colega de escola.

-O... oi.-Ela fala olhando o Potter de cima a baixo.Não gostei muito disso,mais não deve ser nada...(n/a:isso se chama ciúme Lily)( n/b: vem cá eu vou ter algum affair com o Jay??? O James? James Potter?? Ahh é nessas horas que eu lembro pq eu te Dollu tanto carolzitta... ) .Ele apenas acenou com a cabeça.- Belo namorado Lily...-Nossa é a segunda vez que falam que o Potter é meu namorado hoje.

-Ele não é meu namorado. -Falei entre dentes.

-Já falei e repito. Só por que você não quer. -O Potter sorrindo.

-E repito pra você o que falei mais cedo. Fica quieto Potter.

-Nossa, vocês não se dão bem mesmo.

-Só por que ela não quer. Eu chamo ela pra sair todo ela não aceita.- Eles começaram a de um tempo lembro que tinha que ir pra casa.

-Vamos Potter, o pessoal vai chegar logo.

-Ah. É mesmo, vamos. Tchau Bruna foi um prazer.

-Tchau. -Falei.(n/b: vc podia me chamar pra ficar na casa da Lil's durante esses dias, daí eu podia causar um ciumezinho na lils né? Kk daria um grande avanço na história... ou então me use mais pra frente ok?)

-Tchau, até um dia... -Nos despedimos dela e fomos indo para o estacionamento. Onde meus pais e o Sirius esperavam.

-Vocês demoraram onde estavam? -Perguntou meu pai.

-Nós acabamos encontrando uma amiga minha. A Bruh lembra?

-Claro que lembro. Mais agora temos que ir. -Falou minha mãe. -Vocês vão querer carona meninos?

-Vamos sim. –Responderam eles. Entramos todos no carro. E fomos para casa esperar o pessoal chegar.

**N/a:**OI!E ai ai o ,acho que vocês vão gostar desse.E comentem,por que no cap anterior quase ninguém comentou.E desculpa a demora é que eu tava em semana de prova,e ia até tentar postar ontem mais teve uns probleminhas mais agora ta e até o próximo cap.

**Agradecimentos: **

**bárbara:**OI demorei desculpa mais eu gostei muito de escrever esse beijo pro povo ai.

**Bellah:** Ai uma leitora nova,isso é muito bom, espero que tenha gostado do .

Pessoal se tiver alguém ai comenta.

By:Carolzynha LF

**N/B**_**: Oie!!!!**_

_**E aí sentiram minha falta??? Lembraram da Beta por esses dias que minha radiante presença esteve longe de seus brilhantes olhinhos amores??* cílios piscando* espero que sim... Mas... Como vocês já devem saber sua beta sente-se muito insegura e também sente muita falta das Reviews de vocês, então como bons leitorezinhos vocês vão se lembrar da Beta também e vão deixar .muitas reviews combinado?**_

_**Bjinhuss!!!**_

**MFF**

**NOX**


	8. Reencontros

Capitulo 8:Reencontros

A viagem de carro foi silenciosa por minha parte. Foi muito legal reencontrar a Bruna, mas foi estranho vê-la conversando com o Potter. Mas deixando esse pensamento de lado... por que isso não iria levar a nada mesmo...Bem o Potter e o Sirius estavam conversando com meus pais sobre o mundo má som do carro estava tocando uma musica que eu adoro,faz parte da trilha sonora do filme Crepúsculo, chama-se Decode da banda Paramore(n/a:já deu pra perceber que adoro tb crepúsculo).Não resistindo, comecei a cantar:

_How can I decide what's right?_

_When you're clouding up my mind_

_Can't win your losing fight all the time_

_Not gonna ever own wh__at's mine_

_When you're always taking sides_

_You wont take away my pride_

_No not this time_

_Not this time_

Comecei baixo.

_How did we get here?_

_I use to know you so well_

_How did we get here?_

_Well, I think I know_

Aumentei um pouco mais a voz.

_The truth is hiding in your eyes_

_And its hanging on your tongue_

_Just boiling in my blood,_

_But you think that I can't see_

_What kind of man that you are_

_If you're a man at all_

_Well, I will figure this one out on my own_

Os meninos me olharam de forma estranha. Acho que eles acham que eu sou louca por começar a cantar toda empolgada.

_(I'm screaming "I love you" so_

_But my thoughts you can't decode)_

_How did we get here?_

_I use to know you so well_

_How did we get here?_

_Well, I think I know_

Continuei cantando. Só que agora não sou só eu que estou cantando. Por incrível que pareça o Potter também começou a cantar junto comigo.(n/b: isso soou meio gay Carol...kkk MARA!)

_Do you see what we've done?_

_We're gonna make such fools of ourselves_

_Do you see what we've done?_

_We're gonna make such fools of ourselves_

Comecei a pensar no filme e associar as coisas. Essa musica é muito boa. E eu e o Potter ainda cantando...

_How did we get here?_

_I use to know you so well_

_How did we get here?_

_Well, I use to know you so well_

_I think I know_

_I think I know_

_There is something that I see in you_

_It might kill me_

_I want it to be true_

Quando acabou a musica eu olhei para o Potter e falei:

-Não sabia que você conhecia essa musica! Ainda mais ela sendo trouxa.

-Bom descobri essa musica quando estava falando com uma amiga trouxa que morava perto da minha casa. Ela estava ouvindo num tal de MB3.

-MP3. -Corrigi.

-Esse mesmo. Eu decorei a musica.

-Que legal.

-Pontas cada vez mais você parece um gay. -Provocou Sirius.

-Cala a boca.

-Huuu. O veadinho tá nervoso.

-Chegamos. -Avisou meu pai, parando com a briga dos dois.

-Valeu .

-Não foi nada garotos. -Falou meu pai. Os meninos foram saindo e eu também.

-Lily. -Chamou o Ja...Potter.

-Quê?

-Nossa você não brigou comigo por eu te chamar de Lily!

-Digamos que estou revendo meu conceito em relação a você...

-Então você vai me chamar de James?

**-**Vou pensar no seu caso.

-Isso relacionado a você isso é um grande avanço.

-Não querendo atrapalhar a discussão sobre a relação de vocês, mais já ta quase na hora do povo chegar.

-É mesmo, tenho que ir.

-Espera Lily. -Me chamou de novo o Potter.

-Que foi?-Perguntei cansada.

-Quando vamos falar que somos vizinhos?

-Boa pergunta. -Falei pensativa.

-O que você sugere Sirius?Sirius?-Potter olhou em volta e viu que o Black já tinha ido para a casa dele.

-Hum… Que tal assim, você consegue acordar cedo?

-Claro.

-Então, você acorda umas 7:00 e os outros também,eu acordo as meninas,elas vão ficar no quarto de hospedes elas tiverem descendo para tomar café,eu vou até a sacada e te ês vêem até a minha casa e tocam a capainha,eu atendo e elas ficam sabendo. Simples.

-É... bom é amanhã meu lírio.

-Não abusa Potter.

-Foi mal Lily.

-Tudo bem, hoje passa. Até.

-Tchau.

Fui para dentro de casa pra esperar as meninas. Eram 5:28 quando ouvi um barulho na lareira,chamei meu pai e minha mãe:

-Lembrem-se, não falem sobre quem são nossos vizinhos.

Assim que acabo de falar a Sam aparece com seus cachos loiros um pouco bagunçados por causa da viagem e para variar estava de rosa. E também estava com as malas ao seu lado.

-Odeio viajar assim, fico toda suja. -Ela reclamou com seu jeitinho meigo e paty.

-SAMMM. -Gritei.

-LILYYYYYY.- Gritou ela de volta. Nos abraçamos e começamos a dar gritinhos e pular.Só nos separamos quando ouço uma pessoa falar.

-Posso participar desse abraço?

-LENEEEE. -E nos abraçamos com ela também. Começamos a falar todas juntas. Fomos interrompidas pela minha mãe:

-Meninas respirem. Venham para a cozinha fazer um lanche.

-Vamos meninas. -Falei puxando elas. Lanchamos e conversamos. Então decidimos subir para guardar as coisas no quarto das meninas.

-Hoje vocês ficam aqui mais se quiserem ficar no meu quarto por enquanto.

-Vamos ficar por aqui mesmo. -Falou a Sam. Ficamos conversando por um bom tempo. Até que a Lene tocou no assunto.

-Mas Lily, você falou na carta que tinha uma surpresa para nós... O que é?

-Isso querida Lene você só vai saber amanhã... -Falei me retirando do quarto. -Boa noite.

-Você é má Lily. Mas tudo bem. Boa noite. -Falou a Lene.

-Boa noite Lily. -Falou a Sam.

-Até amanhã.

Fui para meu quarto, fechei a cortina da sacada e coloquei o relógio para despertar 7:00 horas da manhã.Com isso feito, fui dormir.

**N/A:** OI GENTEEEE. Sei que demorei um pouco com o cap, mas é que eu empaquei, mas fiz esse cap praticamente todo no domingo,e tb ñ coloquei muito da conversa com as meninas pq esse cap era só pra elas chegarem mesmo.E não deu para postar agradecida com os comentários.E não percam o proximo cap.

**Agradessimentos:**

**Bellah:**OI!Que bom que você gostou e sinto se fugi do contesto da historia nem deixar que continuo pelo

**Rayanne:**Nossa leitora nova isso quer dizer que minha fic esta boa.E sinto pelas frases não sei o que acompanhando a fic que fico muito

**Bárbara:**OI BARBIII!Pois é gosto tb de crepúsculo.Só o La Plage pra passar filme que já vai sair em lendo e comentando.

**Loo Lupin:**Ola mais uma leitora nova to por

**By:Carolzynha LF**

**MFF**

**NOX**

**N/B: Oie!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sentiram falta de mim amoras??? Espero que sim!!!**

**Mandem muitas reviews pra esse cap pra Carol se animar e escrever o próximo super hiper mega rápido ok?**

**Me desejem sorte... vou fazer provar no curso de inglês fluffys!!!**

**Bjinhuss!!!**

**MFF**


	9. Surpresa

Capitulo 9

Surpresa

Acordei com o barulho do despertador tocando. Fiquei tateando a procura do despertador para eu desligar. Quando finalmente eu o encontrei eu desliguei o senhor barulhento. Com muito sono levantei e fui fazendo minha higiene matinal. Quando acabei vi no relógio que já era 7:30 da manhã.O Potter ainda deve estar tentando acordar os do quarto pensando em um jeito de acordar as meninas com grande eu tive uma idéia e botei ela em pratica.

Entrei sorrateiramente no quarto delas sem fazer barulho. Fui para a janela, a abri no mesmo tempo em que gritei:

-BOM DIA MENINAS. LEVANTEM. VAMOS ACORDANDO. -A reação delas é diferente. Sam se enrola nos lençóis e cai da cama de tanto susto. Lene se levanta empunha varinha e diz:

-Que?Onde?Comensais?-Vendo a cara de assustadas delas não agüentei e comecei a rir muito. Depois de me recuperar um pouco olhei para elas, e percebi que elas me olhavam emburradas.

-Que foi meninas?Só queria acordar vocês em grande estilo. -Falei voltando a rir. Só que não pude rir muito porque logo fui atacada por um travesseiro, e mais outro em pouco tempo estávamos todas com penas nas roupas e pelo quarto todo. Olhamos umas para as outras e caímos na gargalhada. Quando conseguimos parar de rir, nos olhávamos e voltávamos a rir... isso durou um bom tempo. Sam se recuperou primeiro e falou:

-Isso foi bem divertido. -Ela olha no relógio e fala. -Lily você viu que horas são tá muito cedo.

-Cedo nada. Vocês não queriam saber qual é a surpresa?

-Claro, mas precisava ser tão cedo?-Falou Lene.

-Parem de reclamar e se arrumem.

-Tá bom mandona. -Resmungou Lene pensando que eu não tinha ouvido. Elas se levantaram bem devagar.

-VAMOS LOGO. -Falei assustando elas que saíram correndo para se arrumar. Assim que elas acabaram de se arrumar falei para elas descerem que eu tinha que ir ao meu quarto e já ia pra lá.

Cheguei perto da sacada e chamei:

-Potter?Potter?Aparece Potter.

-Tô aqui Lily. Fala.

-Já podem vir pra cá.

-Tá bom, mais ainda não tomamos café da manhã.

-Tudo bem toma aqui em casa.

-Nossa nunca achei que veria o dia que Lilian Evans me chamaria para tomar café da manhã na casa dela. -Falou ele dramático.

-Não se acostuma, que pode não ser sempre. -Falei brincando.

_-Pontas já ta pronto?_-Ouvi a voz do Remo chamando o Potter.

-JÁ VOU. -Gritou o Potter de volta.

-Então o Remo já chegou?

-Já, chegou ontem mesmo. Vou indo te vejo lá em baixo.

-Até. -Falei saindo e fui ao encontro das meninas.

-O que você foi fazer no seu quarto?-Questionou a Sam.

-Terminar a surpresa que logo vai estar chegando.-Falei com simplicidade.

**Na casa de um certo maroto.**

**(n/a:Narrado pelo lindo do James.)**

**(n/J:Eu sei que sou lindo.)**

**(n/a:ah esqueci,egocêntrico também, ñ devia ter falado isso,agora vai ficar se achando.)**

**(n/J:Eu sei que você me ama e ñ sou egocêntrico)**

**(n/a:fica quieto e vai narrar a historia.)**

**(n/J:ta bom,sua chata)**

**(n/a:olha a boca ou faço você beijar o ranhoso.)**

**(n/J:calma autora querida já vou narrar)**

**(n/a:acho bom)**

Como minha linda, amada, e querida autora disse eu vou narrar um pouco...

Assim que acabei de falar com a Lily. Fui ao quarto em que o Remo estava.

-Tô aqui. -Falei quando entrei.

-Você demorou. Onde estava?( N/B: isso ficou meio gay pro remuxo Carol..kkk)(n/a:não era minha intensão,desculpa fãns do Remy)

-Terminando de me arrumar.

-Parece uma noiva, demorou um monte. Tava olhando a da sacada?-Perguntou o Sirius.

-Posso dizer que estava.

-Posso ver essa sacada que tanto falam?

-Não. -Respondemos eu e o almofadinhas em unissono.

-E quando vocês vão me deixar ver?

-Vamos pensar no seu caso. -Falei. -Agora vamos.

Descemos, eu passei direto pela cozinha, mais os meninos pararam.

-Ei?Vamos?

-Para onde?-Perguntaram os dois. Tinha me esquecido de falar para eles.

-Surpresa. Me sigam.

-A onde vamos?-Perguntou de novo o Remo.

-Já falei, é uma surpresa.

E fomos andando para a casa da minha ruivinha. Isso realmente ia ser uma surpresa.

**Na casa da nossa ruivinha... **(n/a:nossa escrevi que nem o James.)

Assim que acabei de falar ouço a campainha tocar. Sai correndo com as meninas em meu encalço. Assim que abro a porta vejo os meninos. A Lene saiu e abraçou o Sirius. A Sam e o Remo coraram até o ultimo fio de cabelo. Foi engraçado. Os únicos que estavam normais eram eu e o Potter. Então tive uma idéia, eu sei que o Potter vai me dar bom dia então...

-Bom dia Lily.

-Bom dia James. -A cena a seguir foi engraçada. O James ficou muito surpreso de eu chamá-lo assim. As expressões dos outros também foram: todo mundo de queixo caí que estava abraçada com Sirius quase caiu, se ele não a tivesse segurado. Sam e Remo tinham a mesma expressão,de queixo caído. Acho que ninguém esperava isso. A primeira a se recuperar foi a Sam.

-O...o que...vo...você o chamou?-Perguntou meio incrédula. E com razão.

-De James, por quê? -Me fingi de inocente.

-POR QUÊ?POR QUÊ?VOCÊ NUNCA O CHAMOU DE JAMES E DEPOIS DE DO NADA O CHAMA ASSIM?-Falou Lene um pouco alterada (n/a:percebi O.o)

-Calma Lene. E não foi do nada, ele mora aqui do lado faz uma semana. -Falei super calma e com uma vontade imensa de rir da cara deles.

-Espera ai. Você não me falou nada que morava do lado da Lily. -Falou Lene um pouco brava com o Sirius.

-Era uma surpresa Lenezinha.

-Sério?-Perguntou meio desconfiada. Também com um namorado que já foi muito galinha... Mais como estou muito boazinha, vou ajudar aquele ser.

-Ele pediu para não contar porque queria fazer uma surpresa para você. Ele não aprontou nada, eu estava de olho neles.

-Que bom.

-Por que tanta desconfiança Lene? -Perguntou James que finalmente saiu do seu torpor.

-Com o histórico desse daí. -Falou apontando para o Sirius. -Nunca é bom confiar de mais.

-Eu sei que o papo tá bom mais vamos sair da porta e tomar café?-Perguntei.

-Claro. -Fomos todos para a cozinha. Comemos e conversamos. Ai o Remo perguntou o que todos tinham duvida.

-Lily porque você chamou o James de James?

-Não sei só o chamei. -Falei sincera.

-Tá bom, se você diz...-Falou Sam com um ar maroto, ainda não acreditando no que eu disse.

-Uma outra duvida Lily.-Falou James.

-Fala.

-Por que nos acordou tão cedo?

-Bom, eu planejei umas coisas pra hoje.

-O que?-Perguntaram juntos.

-Surpresa.

**N/a:**OI GENTE FELIZ. Mais um cap ai. Foi mal a demora, mais finalmente o cap saiu. Eu gostei muito de escrever esse que cap. Espero também gostem. Comentem e façam uma autora feliz.

**Agradessimentos:**

**Bellah: **Realmente esse cap foi MARA. Que bom que gostou. Comenta. beijossss.

**Bárbara: **Verdade. Antes tarde do que nunca. Que bom q gostou espero q o banji tb. Comenta. Beijosss.

**Leandro:**Valeu por estar lendo. Comenta. Beijossss.

**Camilinha:**OI eu sei q vc gostou. Tudo q eu fasso vc gosta. Ahsaushuashuahsuahsua. Comenta. Beijoss

Foi isso ai galerinha espero q tenham gostado. Beijosss

**MFF**

**NOX**

**N/B: Oi Pessoal!!!! E ai gostaram do cap??? Eu amei!!!**

**Esse povo é realmente doido não é mesmo? Kkkk e esse Q de mistério da Lil's no final foi tudo!!!**

**Bjinhuss a todos e Comentem viu?**

**Bjs!**

**MFF**


	10. Passeio a moda trouxa

Capitulo 10: Passeio a modo trouxa.

**n/a:**Dedico esse cap para minha amiga bárbara q fez 15 aninhos dia 6 de maio, e ao espero que gostem do cap e me perdoem por demorar tanto._

* * *

_

_-Bom, eu planejei umas coisas para hoje._

_-O que?-Perguntaram todos juntos._

_-Surpresa._

* * *

-Mais surpresas?! Agora só falta dizer quem tem mais marotos em Hogwarts. -Falou a Lene.

-E quem disse que não tem?!-Falei brincando.

-Se existisse outros marotos, esse serão nossos filhos. -Falou James.

-Isso mesmo. -Apoiou os outros meninos.

-Meu Merlin. Imagine mais marotos em Hogwarts. Ela vai a baixo se forem ensinados por vocês. -Falei imaginando tudo que eles aprontariam.

-Que nada Lily. Hogwarts ama os marotos.

-Eu acho que não. Lembra daquela vez em que vocês explodiram a sala de poções... Ou naquela vez em que quebraram a estatua de _Toni o dramático_ no quarto andar... Ou ainda...

-Tá bom Lily nós já entendemos. -Me interrompeu Sirius.

-Mesmo assim, Hogwarts ama os marotos. -Falou Remo.

-Tudo bem, mudando de assunto. Lily estou curiosa para saber da surpresa, qual é? -Quase implorou a Sam.

-Concordo com a Sansam, também tô curioso. -Concordou Sirius.

-Você sempre foi curioso vira-lata. -Falou James.

-Como se você não estivesse veadinho.

-É cervo, CERVO!

- O que é cervo?-Perguntei curiosa.

-Nada. -Falaram juntos.

-Tem certeza?- Dessa vez foi a Sam quem perguntou

-Claro, porque mentiríamos?-Falou Remo.

-Vocês são os marotos: os mestres em falar mentiras. -Falou a Lene.

-Mas não é nada. -Falou James.

-Sei... Vão se arrumar, porque saímos daqui a pouco. - Falei vendo que daqueles doidos não iam falar nada.

-Tudo bem Lily. Vamos marotos. Ela está dando uma indireta muito direta para irmos embora... -Falou James fazendo drama.

-Para de ser dramático James. -Falei dando um tapa no braço dele.

-Ai! -Reclamou James.

-Lily assim você magoa o pontitas aqui. -Falou Sirius.

-Quem disse que não era para magoar? -Falei brincando.

-Lily você está andando de mais com os marotos. -Brincou Remo.

-Quem mandou vocês virem morar aqui. A culpa não é minha. -Falei de novo.

-Tudo bem gente, agora vamos parar de enrolar e ir nos arrumar que eu quero sair logo. -Falou a Lene ansiosa.

-Tá bom, vamos. Quando terminarmos aviso vocês pela sacada.

-Tá bom... Espera ai. -Exclamou Remo. Pensou um pouco então falou. -Então a famosa sacada dá pro quarto da Lily?

-Então é por isso que de manhã você demorou no seu quarto. -Falou dessa vez Sam.

-Tinha que acertar as coisas para eles virem pra cá. -Falei. -Mas vamos logo. Vou chamar meus pais para nos levar lá.

-Lily, quando seus pais viajam mesmo?-Perguntou Sam.

-Amanhã. Mas vamos logo nos arrumar.

Os marotos foram para a casa deles. Nós nos arrumamos e eu fui chamar eles. Depois de todos arrumados entramos no carro.

-Liga o som pai. -Pedi, sempre peço,é praticamente um habito.

-Tô ligando Lily. -Falou meu pai.

-Então Lilizitcha, aonde vamos?-Perguntou Sirius.

-Já falei que é surpresa Six.

Ficamos conversando o tempo todo. Até que o James falou.

-Já estamos chegando?

-Não. -Respondi.

Depois de 10 minutos.

-Já chegamos?

-Não James.

5 minutos.

-A gente já chegou?

-Já.

-Sério?

-Não. -(n/a: homenagem ao burro do Shrek)

Mais 5 minutos.

-Já chegamos?

-Eu já disse que não Potter. -Falei irritada.

-Na verdade Lily chegamos sim. -Falou minha mãe.

-Sério?-Perguntei.

-Olhe pela janela. -Não somente eu como todos foram para a janela ver. E lá estava um grande parque de diversões, com todos aqueles brinquedos enormes.

-NÃO ACREDITO! – Gritaram todos.

-Podem ir acreditando, porque estamos indo pra lá agora. -Falei feliz por eles terem gostado surpresa.

Assim que paramos o carro em uma vaga fui falar com meus pais para acertar as coisas.

-Filha caso vocês se separem vamos nos encontrar aqui 5 horas para irmos embora. -Falou minha mãe.

-Tá bom mãe, vamos gente. -Falei puxando eles.

-Tomem cuidado. -Ainda ouvi minha mãe dizer.

-Eu quero ir na montanha russa.-Falei animada para os outros.

-Eu quero ir no túnel do amor.-Falou Lene agarrando o Sirius.

-Eu quero ir no carrossel.-Falou Sam com um pouco de vergonha.

-Por que o carrossel?-Perguntou Remo.

-Bom, eu sempre gostei e quero muito ir. -Falou ainda um pouco vermelha.

-Então vou com você. -Falou Remo.

-Sério?-Se surpreendeu Sam.

-Claro.

-Então vamos logo entrar no parque e não ficar discutindo em qual brinquedo vamos ir - Falei impaciente, queria andar logo de montanha russa.

-Nossa que impaciência é essa dona Lily?-Falou a Lene.

-Eu sempre gostei muito de parque de diversões. E quero ir logo.

-Tá, então vamos. -Falou James e saiu me puxando para o parque. Saímos eu e ele na frente, enquanto os outros ficaram para trás. Entramos no parque e eu vi todos aqueles brinquedos, e logo eu estava puxando o James para a montanha russa.

-Vamos James.

-Calma Lily. -Falou ele me segurando pelos ombros. -Respira isso. Agora vamos calmamente para a fila e...

Ele não pode terminar de falar, pois eu o puxei de novo e fui correndo para a fila da montanha russa. Depois do que para mim pareceu meia hora eu perguntei.

-Essa fila não anda estamos aqui a meia hora.-Falei impaciente.

-Lily, estamos aqui só faz 10 minutos.

-Sério?Para mim parece que foi meia hora.

-Isso é ansiedade. Tente se distrair.

-Não dá! Tô com muita vontade de andar ai.- eu disse apontando para a enorme montanha russa na minha frente.

-Realmente não sei o que faço. Acho que preferia quando você brigava comigo. É melhor do que te ver ansiosa.

-Se gosta tanto de eu brigar com você eu posso fazer isso Potter, você ainda está em fase de experimento.

-Fase de experimento?-Perguntou confuso. -Pensei que estava tudo bem com a gente.

-Será que vocês podem parar de discutir a relação e andar logo, está quase na vez de vocês. -Falou uma menina que estava atrás de nós.

-Oh, me desculpe. -Falei corada e andando pra alcançar a onde a fila estava. -Tudo culpa sua Potter.

-Lily foi você que começou.

-Tá chega dessa briga boba.

Ficamos em silencio por um tempo, a fila andou só faltava cinco pessoas para irmos.

-Ah não, não quero mais ir. -Falei começando a ficar com medo.

-Qual é Lily. Você estava doida para ir.

-Mais agora me deu medo. -Falei me virando para sair da fila.

-Não, não dona Lily. Você vai andar nesse sim brinquedo.

-Mas eu tô com medo James.

-Você é ou não é uma grifinoria?

-Sou. -Falei baixinho e emburrada.

-Então vamos lá. -Falou ele me puxando. Nem tinha visto que já estava na minha vez.

-Ok. -Me sentei no banco, baixaram as travas de segurança. Eu tremia dos pés a cabeça.

-Calma Lily vai ficar tudo bem.

-Para você é fácil falar. Fica em uma vassoura a 15 metros do chão. -Falei nervosa.

-Calma Lily, nada vai te acontecer enquanto eu estiver por perto. -Falou ele carinhoso segurando minha mão. Não sei por que, mas meu coração foi a mil nessa hora.

-Tudo bem. -Falei. O carrinho começou a andar e eu segurei mais forte a mão dele. Subimos, subimos e subimos. E é claro descemos. A sensação era muito boa. Adrenalina. Essa é a palavra que descrevia meu estado nesse momento. Parecia que me faltava o ar, mas mesmo assim me sentia livre. Todos nós gritando. Percebi também que ainda estava de mãos dadas com o James, e me sentia bem assim. Demos mais algumas voltas e paramos. Saímos da montanha russa.

-Nossa isso foi de mais. -Falei.

-Verdade. Acho que foi melhor que andar de vassoura.

-Você está mais despenteado do que o normal. -Falei rindo.

-Você também não está atrás. -Falou ele rindo

-Ah cala a boca. -Falei rindo e empurrando ele. -Vamos ir a outros brinquedos.

Sai puxando ele de novo, ainda de mãos dadas. Fomos ao chapéu mexicano, elevador, em outra montanha russa, paramos para comer algo e fomos ao castelo do horror (que por sinal era bem diferente das criaturas do nosso mundo) carrinho de bate-bate, splash (sai toda molhada de lá), carrossel, na barraca de pescaria (pesquei uma mola) (n/a: sério, na maioria das vezes eu pego algo assim).

-Vamos à barraca de tiro ao alvo?-Pediu James.

-Tá bom. -Seguimos para a barraca.

-Agora Lily, veja o mestre no tiro ao alvo.

-Duvido você acertar o alvo. -Falei para aborrecê-lo.

-Dúvida?Quer apostar?

-Hum... Tá. O que?

-Hum... Que tal um encontro se eu ganhar.

-O que?-Perguntei espantada

-Um encontro. Juro que não tento nada. -Falou ele e por mais estranho que isso possa parecer ele parecia sincero pra mim... então decidi aceitar.

-Tudo bem. Mais se eu ganhar... -Falei pensativa. -Você vai dançar a macarena no meio do parque.

-O QUE?-Perguntou mais espantado do que eu.

-Isso mesmo, A macarena.

-Nossa Lily você está andando demais com os marotos. -Falou uma voz atrás de nós. Que logo reconheci sendo da Lene.

-Vai falar que não vai ser divertido. -Falei me virando e vendo que todos estavam lá.

-Essa aposta vai ser boa. -Falou Sirius.

-Bota boa nisso Sirius. -Falou Remo

-Vamos logo à aposta então. -Falou Sam animada.

James se posicionou, mirou, atirou... E errou. Todos nós rimos.

-Vai ter que dançar James. -Falei ainda rindo.

-Lily você não levou essa aposta a sério levou?-Perguntou na esperança de não dançar

-Ah eu levei a sério sim.

-Mas nem tem musica. -Falou em outra tentativa.

-Isso não é problema eu falo com o cara do som. -Falou Sirius.

-Eu te mato seu cachorro sarnento. -James fuzilou o Sirius com os olhos, que saiu correndo para falar com o cara do som. -Isso que é ter amigos. -Reclamou.

Depois de um tempo o Sirius voltou.

-Vai começar a tocar daqui a 20 segundos.

-Eu não vou. -Falou James tentando sair dali. Mas Sirius e Remo o seguraram.

-Ah você vai sim. –Falaram os dois em uníssono. E levaram ele para o meio do parque.

-PESSOAL. -Gritou Sirius chamando a atenção de todos que passavam por ali. -MEU AMIGO AQUI. -Falou apontando para James. -PERDEU UMA APOSTA E VAI DANÇAR A MACARENA EM 5... 4... 3... 2... 1. - A musica começou a tocar. E James sem opção começou a dançar. Ninguém agüentou. Todos que estavam perto gargalhavam. Nós rimos, enquanto ele dançava emburrado. Assim que a musica acabou ele veio ao nosso encontro.

-Você gravou isso Lene?-Perguntei rindo.

-Claro Lily. –Respondeu ela também rindo.

-Vocês realmente são chatas hein. -Falou ele emburrado.

-Calma James, Foi só uma aposta. E relaxa, eu não gravei isso.

-Você não. Mas eu sim. -Falou Sirius.

-Vou te matar seu cachorro vira lata. -Falou James correndo atrás do Sirius. Fomos seguindo eles. Quando os alcançamos, estavam pegando ar parado em frente aquelas cabines que dão para tirar fotos.

-Gente, vamos tirar fotos?-Perguntei animada.

-Boa idéia Lily! Vamos. -Falou Sam me puxando e a Lene também.

Primeiro tiramos eu e as meninas, depois os marotos, a Lene e o Sirius, a Sam e o Remo, eu e o James, eu e a Lene, eu e a Sam, a Lene e a Sam, a Lene e os marotos, eu e os marotos, a Sam e os marotos.

Depois dessa sessão de fotos, ficamos andando e conversando bobagens. Foi ai que eu vi um brinquedo que eu queria muito ir.

-Gente. -Falei chamando a atenção de todos. -Temos que ir na roda gigante.

-Pra que você quer ir Lily? Para ficar com medo na última hora?-Me alfinetou James.

-Bobo. -Falei emburrada.

-Relaxa Lily. -Falou se aproximando de mim,falando no meu ouvido. -Se ficar com medo pode deixar que te eu protejo.

Nessa hora eu corei muito.

-Do que você ficou com medo de ir Lily?-Perguntou Remo maroto.

-Na montanha russa. Quando estávamos perto de entrar no carrinho ela falou que estava com medo e não queria ir. Mas no final a convenci de ir.

-Vamos gente?-Falei tentando disfarçar meu embaraço. Segui na frente, com os outros atrás de mim. Ficamos na fila conversando por uns 10 minutos. Logo estávamos dentro da cabine. Quando estávamos no alto olhei pra fora e falei:

-Nossa. Que lindo.

-O que?-Perguntou James.

-O céu.

Todos olharam e estava lá um lindo pôr do sol. Meio rosa, laranja e vermelho. Estava maravilhoso. Esse dia estava maravilhoso. Nunca pensei que um dia isso iria acontecer. Eu e James nos dando bem. É estranho. Mas fui tirada de meus pensamentos quando ouvi um barulho muito alto.

-O que foi isso? -Perguntei assustada. Mas em vez da resposta simplesmente ouvi James gritar:

-ABAIXA!

N/a: Ham... OI?Gente sinto muito por ter demorado. É que aconteceram umas coisas. Perdi a inspiração, quando achei fiquei sem pc pq minha mana tava fazendu em trabalho q demorou dias. Mas finalmente postei. Espero que tenham gostado do cap. O próximo ñ sei quando vem,só sei que vai ter um pouco de ação. Obrigada por lerem,fico realmente agradecida. Beijoss e comentem.

**Agradecimentos:**

**Camilinha: **Migaaa. Pediu tanto o cap e ele está ai. Espero que goste, e a tua idéia eu posso usar mais comenta.

**Bellah:**OI. Que bom que você gostou. Sempre quis fazes uma cena assim com elas acordando. Obrigado por comentar e desculpa a demora. Beijos comenta.

**Rayanne:**OI. Que bom que você achou perfeito e espero que tenha gostado da surpresa e espero que não tenha te decepcionado. Desculpa por ter demorado. beijoss Comenta.

**Bárbara:**OI. Feliz niver amoreeeeeeeee. Que bom que você gostou do mistério e espero que tenha gostado a surpresa,desculpa a demora. BEIJOSSS. Comenta.

**Mery Tonks:**OI. Bom, obrigada de novo por me avisar aquilo e por ler minha fic. Foi mal a demora. Beijos comenta.

**Myh Lupin:**OI. Obrigada pela critica construtiva. Só que gostaria que fosse mais delicada com o próximo comentário. Beijoss comenta.

Comentem e façam uma autora feliz.

By:Carolzynha LF.

_**N/B:**_ Depois **de séculos...Oi Gente!!! Eu fico muito feliz em poder Betar, finalmente!! To amando a fic e espero que vocês também estejam!!!**

**Caso vocês sejam pessoas curiosas e sintam vontade de dar uma olhada na fic da Beta é só procurar **_**Espirais do Amor**_** aqui no FFnet!!!**

***-*Bjinhuss!!! *-***

**MFF**

**NOX**


	11. O ataque

Cap betado.

* * *

Capitulo 11: O ataque.

_-O que foi isso? -Perguntei assustada. Mas em vez da resposta simplesmente ouvi James gritar:_

_-ABAIXA!_

* * *

Senti James me segurar pela cintura e me puxar para baixo a tempo de ver um feitiço amarelo acertar bem a onde estávamos antes.

-Ok!Agora eu tô assustada. -Falei ainda no chão. -O que foi exatamente isso?

-Lily querida. SE AINDA NÃO PERCEBEU ESTAMOS SENDO ATACADOS. -Gritou Sirius.

-Sirius isso eu entendi. Só falei que fiquei assustada. –Falei emburrada. Me levantado com a ajuda do James.

-Gente, vamos parar com a brincadeira. -Falou Remo em uma calma que chegou a estressar.

-Como você pode ser tão calmo Remo. Sendo que estamos sendo atacados.

-Não adianta nos desesperar-mos, temos que ficar calmos para podermos sair dessa. –Falou novamente Remo.

-O Remo tem razão gente. Temos de nos acalmar. -Falou Sam.

-Ok!Mas o que fazemos Remo? -Falou James pela primeira vez depois de me ajudar.

-Hum... Quem já é maior de idade aqui?-Perguntou Remo.

-Eu. -Responderam James, Sirius e Sam.

-Ok!Acho melhor nós nos separarmos em duplas. Um que pode fazer magia e o outro que não, assim os que podem fazer magia protegem os que não podem.

-Tá. Como vamos nos separar?-Perguntou Lene.

-Bom... A maneira mais obvia é: Sirius e Lene, Sam e eu e o James e Lily. Tudo bem para vocês? -Falou Remo naquela calma.

-Tá. –Respondemos todos.

-Só mais uma coisa. -Falou James.

-O que? –Perguntou Sirius.

-COMO VAMOS DESCER DAQUI DE CIMA? –Perguntou, ou melhor, gritou James desesperado.

-Essa é uma boa pergunta. –Falou Remo pela primeira vez demonstrando alguma preocupação.

CONTINUA...

IMEDIATAMENTE.

Começamos a pensar. Se o momento não fosse tão critico acharia a cara que o Sirius estava fazendo hilária. Senti a cabine começar a tremer, me agarrei a James e ele me abraçou.

-O que vamos fazer? –Perguntou Sam também abraçada a Remo.

-Não sei. –Falou nervoso Remo.

Ficamos em silencio. Podia ouvir a gritaria que estava lá fora. De fez em quando podia ver as luzes dos feitiços que vinham na nossa direção. Estava assustada e preocupada com meus pais.

-Temos que sair daqui. – Falei desesperada.

-JÁ SEI. –Gritou Sirius.

-O quê? –Perguntamos todos.

-Isso. –Falou ele tirando três pequenas vassouras do bolso.

-O que vassouras de brinquedos podem nos ajudar?

-Não são de brinquedos. São de verdade, estão sobre um feitiço de encolhimento. Sabe... Eu e James tínhamos esperanças de você nos levar para um local onde possamos jogar quadribol.

-É nessas horas que agradeço por vocês serem fanáticos por quadribol. –Falou alegremente Lene agarrando Sirius. (n/a: Meu Merlin que inveja.)

-Ok! Cada dupla em uma vassoura. James tire o feitiço. –Falou Remo.

-Tá. –Falou James tirando o feitiço. As vassouras foram crescendo até chegar ao tamanho normal.

-E as pessoas que estão nas outras cabines. –Falei preocupada.

-Acho que elas ficarão mais seguras lá mesmo.

-Tudo bem. Vamos sair daqui logo.

Montamos nas vassouras, abrimos a porta com um _Alorromora_. E saímos voando. Olhei para baixo, o parque estava em um caos total. Pessoas correndo, gritando, caindo no chão. Vi uma pequena menina cair no chão. Parecia estar com muito medo. Um comensal da morte estava muito perto dela, se nós não a tirássemos dali ela iria morrer.

-JAMES. TEMOS QUE DESCER. -Gritei desesperada.

-VOCÊ ESTÁ LOUCA LILY.

-AQUELA MENINA VAI MORRER SE NÃO A TIRARMOS DALI.

Quando James olhou para baixo percebeu a minha preocupação.

-SE SEGURA LILY. –Ele virou a vassoura para baixo indo de encontro com o comensal. Lançou um feitiço estuporante que lançou aquele idiota para longe, o que fez sua mascara cair. Fiquei estática quando vi que era o Snape. Não pude acreditar meu amigo de infância, ou melhor, ex-amigo, um comensal da morte. Atacando touxas e ainda por cima crianças. Virei para o lado a tempo de ver que James estava ajudando a menina. Ela devia ter uns 6 anos. Cheguei perto deles e falei.

-Está tudo bem com ela James?

-Está sim. Só com medo.

-Não se preocupe. Qual é o seu nome? -Perguntei carinhosa.

-Me... meu...no...nome é... Mellane.

-Ok Mellane. Onde está sua família?

-E...eu n...não sei. E... eu e...estava aqui com me...meu pai e mi...minha mãe. D...do nada um ho...homem todo de pre..preto e com u...uma mascara jogou um ra...raio ve...verde neles. Eles ca...caíram no chão. E...eu comecei a co...correr e cai. Foi ai que vocês chegaram. –Falou a menina começando a chorar. Eu a abracei. Eu olhei para James, ele entendeu que aquele não era um simples feitiço. Era uma maldição imperdoável. A maldição da morte. Ele também nos abraçou ficamos um tempo assim até que ouvimos uma voz dizer.

-Olha que cena comovente. –Falou uma voz debochada. –Vejo que o Potter finalmente conseguiu o que queria.

Fiquei estática, ele tinha conseguido sair do feitiço. Coloquei Mellane para trás de nós.

-Cala boca Snape. –Falou James entre dentes. –Sabia que você ia virar um comensal.

-Cale a boca Potter. –Falou Snape estuporando James.

-Você está doido Snape. Como pode virar um comensal?!

-Sabe Lily as coisas mudam.

-Eu percebi. E para você é _Evans_.

-Tudo bem _Evans. _Vamos ver do que você é capaz.

Não sabia o que fazer. Só vi uma opção. Teria que duelar. Posicionei-me.

-Vai realmente duelar comigo? Sua sangue ruim!

-Você esqueceu que eu sou a melhor aluna de Defesa Contra as Artes Trevas.

-E você esqueceu que eu também? ESTUPEFAÇA.

-PROTEGO. É só o que pode fazer?

Agora começamos um verdadeiro duelo. Estava preocupada com James e Mellane. Mas tinha que duelar com ele. Depois de vários feitiços eu tinha um braço sangrando e um corte pequeno no lábio superior. Foi ai que consegui.

-ESTUPEFAÇA. –Finalmente consegui estuporar o Snape, conjurei cordas e o amarrei. Corri de volta para onde estavam James e Mellane.

-Tudo bem com você Mellane?

-Eu tô bem.

-Ok! Agora vou tentar acordar o James. James... Acorda... James. –Parei chamá-lo. Como ia conseguir acordar ele? Foi ai que me lembrei. –Ai como sou burra. _Enervate._

Vi James abrir os olhos.

-Li... Lily?

-Sou eu James. Você está bem?

-Estou sim. Só com um pouco de dor de cabeça. –Falou ele se levantado. –Vocês estão bem?

-Estamos. Mas temos que sair daqui. Mellane, você tem algum parente por aqui?

-Não, aqui só mora eu, meu pai e minha mãe. Não conheço mais ninguém. –Falou Mellane ainda assustada.

-Não fique assustada. Você pode vir com a gente se quiser. –James falou abaixando para ficar da altura de Mellane. Eu não descrevi como ela é né? Bom ela parece uma boneca, bem branquinha, lábios carnudos e vermelhos, cabelos castanhos avermelhados e olhos de um castanho mel muito bonito. Estava com um vestidinho lilás todo florido.

-Meu pai falou para eu nunca sair com estranhos.

-Seu pai tem toda a razão. Mas você precisa sair daqui, é perigoso.

-Eu nem sei seus nomes.

-Não seja por isso. Eu sou James Potter e essa é Lílian Evans. Pronto agora você já nos conhece.

-James, temos que sair daqui. Vamos procurar os outros.

-Ok, vamos. Você viu onde eu deixei minha vassoura?

-Ela está atrás de você.

-Valeu.

-Vassoura? –Perguntou Mellane.

-Bom Mellane, você pode achar estranho mais nós somos bruxos.

-Ah ta,claro claro... com outra!

-Como você acha que eu prendi aquele cara.

-Não sei. Fiquei de olhos fechados. –Admitiu Mellane corada. –Mas se são mesmo bruxos me mostrem alguma coisa.

-Hum... Vejamos. James você é o maroto mostre alguma coisa para ela.

-Com todo prazer senhorita Evans. –Falou James fazendo uma reverencia cômica. –Mellane o que você gostaria de ver?

-Sei lá.

-Que tal você flutuar?

-Isso seria divertido. –Falou ela animada.

-Vamos lá. _Vingardium Leviosa._ –Vi Mellane começar a flutuar. Ela no começo ficou com uma cara assustada, mas logo estava gargalhando. James começou a fazer descer. – E ai? Isso prova que sou um Bruxo?

-Hamham. Isso foi de mais.

-Quem bom que gostou. Só que agora é melhor sairmos daqui. –Falei me dando conta de que ainda estávamos em ataque.

-É mesmo.

Nos viramos para ir embora, mas infelizmente demos de cara com mais um comensal.

-Aonde pensam que vão?

-Bom pesamos em ir tomar um sorvete e depois ir nadar. –Falou James sarcástico.

-Garoto com quem você pensa que está falando? –Falou o tal comensal grandalhão.

-Com um cara idiota que segue as regras do tio Voldy.

-NUNCA FALE ASSIM DO LORDE DAS TREVAS...

-Blah blah blah. Já ouvi isso antes. Chega de papo e mais ação.

-Como quiser pirralho.

E adivinhem, eles começaram um duelo. Peguei a Mellane no colo e a levei um pouco para longe. Enquanto duelava James ria e provocava o seu adversário. Realmente chegava a ser engraçado. James sempre escapava dos feitiços. Só que ai as coisas começaram a ficar sérias.

-ESTUPEFAÇA.

-PROTEGO. IMPEDIMENTA.

-PROTEGO. SECTUSEMPRA.

James desviou por pouco desse feitiço, mas mesmo assim foi atingido no braço.

-Não é o melhor não é Potter.

-Posso não ser o melhor, mas posso acabar com você.

-Dúvido moleque.

-Continue duvidando. LEVI CORPUS. IMPEDIMENTA. SILENCIO. RICTUSEMPRA.

James estava acabando com o comensal, nunca tinha o visto desse jeito, tão empenhado com alguma coisa.

-Ainda acha que eu não sou bom. ESTUPEFAÇA. Acabou.

-Nossa, deu medo. –Falou Mellane para mim.

-Não se preocupe. Ele só faz isso com gente má. –Ouvi uma voz dizer. Virei-me e vi que estavam todos lá. Remo, Sam, Lene e Sirius.

-GENTE. –As meninas me abraçaram e os meninos foram ajudar o James.

-Quem é ela Lily? –Perguntou a Sam.

-Essa é a Mellane. A salvamos de um comensal. Mellane essas são: Marlene, mas pode chamá-la de Lene e essa é a Samanta, pode chamá-la de Sam.

-Olá Mellane, é um prazer.

-Oi. –Falou timidamente Mellane.

-Vocês estão bem? –Falou James que tinha chego agora com os meninos.

-Estamos e você? –Perguntei preocupada.

-Não vai ser um feitiçozinho que vai derrubar um maroto. –Falou divertido. Mas eu sabia que ele estava com dor. -Vamos sair daqui antes que apareça outro comensal.

-Da ultima vez que falamos isso um comensal apareceu. –Falei de brincadeira.

-Nem fala. Mellane você está bem?

-Humhum. –Falou Mellane ainda no meu colo.

-Puxa. Vocês não me apresentaram essa linda menina. –Falou Sirius vendo o desconforto de Mellane.

-Nossa como podemos esquecer. Mellane esse é Sirius Black.

-Prazer senhorita. –Falou Sirius fazendo uma reverencia cômica e conjurando um lindo gira-sol. –Um gira-sol pra a senhorita.

-Brigada. –Falou Mellane impressionada.

-Exibido. –Falou James do meu lado.

-E não podemos esquecer do nosso querido Remo Lupin. –Apresentei.

-Prazer pequena.

-Oi.

-Mas então o que aconteceu quando nos separamos? –Perguntei.

-Ah nada de mais. Quando nos demos conta de que não estávamos com vocês demos meia volta e fomos procurar vocês. No caminho fomos acabando com alguns comensais. Achamos vocês quando o James estava acabando com aquele imbecil. –Contou Sirius.

-Ham. Vocês viram os meus pais?

-Quando vocês saíram correndo antes da gente, seus pais resolveram ir para casa.

-Ai que bom. Vamos logo para casa.

Subimos nas vassouras e fomos para a casa do James. Mellane acabou dormindo enquanto voltávamos. O braço do James ainda estava sangrando então fechei com um feitiço que aprendi.

-Obrigada. –Agradeceu quando fiz isso.

-Não foi nada.

Logo chegamos na casa dele. Entramos e logo a senhora Potter veio falar com a gente.

-Oh meu Merlin. Vocês estão bem? Soube do ataque, seu pai estava no ministério quando soube...

-Calma mãe estamos todos bem.

-Quem é essa menina? –Perguntou a senhora Potter para mim apontando para Mellane adormecida no meu colo.

-Ela é a Mellane. A salvamos de um comensal. Os pais dela foram mortos.

-Oh meu Merlin.

-Será que ela pode ficar aqui mãe?

-Claro que sim. Leve-a para seu quarto James.

-Claro mãe. –James ia pega-la quando ela acordou.

-Onde eu tô? –Perguntou sonolenta.

-Na minha casa.

-Humm... Cadê minha mãe e meu pai?

-Bom.... Mel.... É que... No ataque que teve... Bom... Não tem aquele raio que você viu atingir eles? –Ela concordou com a cabeça. Continuei. –Bom... Aquilo foi um feitiço.... Que... Infelizmente mata. O que eu quero dizer.... É que.... Bom... E. el.. Eles.... Estão... Mortos.

-O...o que...que? –Falou começando chorar.

-Não chore. –Falei a abraçando. –Sei que está difícil, mas estamos aqui com você.

-Eu quero minha mãe e meu pai. –Continuou chorando.

Era uma cena de dar dó. Todos estavam em silencio. Aos poucos ela foi se acalmando.

-Leve ela para o quarto de James. –Falou a senhora Potter. Subi as escadas com James atrás de mim. Entramos e a coloquei na cama dele.

-Vai ficar tudo bem. –Falei fazendo carinho nela.

-Como você pode saber?

-Eu não posso saber. Mas vou fazer de tudo para que fique bem.

-Você também pode contar comigo. –Falou James. –Nada irá te acontecer enquanto eu estiver por aqui.

-Promete? –Perguntou Mellane ainda chorosa.

-Palavra de Maroto. –Falou batendo continência.

-Bom acho melhor eu ir. Tenho que tomar um banho e falar com meus pais.

-NÃO, não vai não Lily, por favor. –Pediu Mel. –Não me deixe sozinha.

-Tudo bem eu fico.

Ficamos eu, Mel e James no quarto Mel logo dormiu.

-Pode ir na sua casa eu fico com ela.

-Mas e se ela acordar?

-Não se preocupa. Vai ficar tudo bem.

-Eu já volto.

Fui em casa rapidinho. Falei com meus pais, tomei banho, curei meus cortes e fui para a casa do James.

-Ela acordou?

-Não. Acho melhor eu tomar banho tô fedendo.

-Vai que eu fico com ela.

James foi tomar banho e logo estava de volta.

-Hoje foi um dia e tanto. –Falei

-Verdade. Nunca tinha lutado tanto.

-Esse dia vai ser inesquecível. Principalmente para a Mel.

-Concordo plenamente.

E a noite passou.

O dia de amanhã ia ser a despedida dos meus pais. A casa vai estar toda para nó. Acabei por dormir na casa do James. (n/b: sério??? O.o e o jay?? Kkk)

N/A: OI voltei. Dessa vez não demorei muito. Espero que tenham gostado da Mellane, ela simplesmente me veio na cabeça e eu não resisti em colocá-la. Esse cap foi um pouco difícil de escrever, foi a primeira vez que fiz um ataque, espero que tenham gostado. Se estiver saindo muito do contesto me avisem. De vez em quando eu viajo muito e acabo mudando algumas coisas. Beijos e comentem.

**Agradecimentos:**

**Bárbara: **OIII. Sério que foi seu cap preferido? Eu adorei escrever esse cap. Espero não te decepcionar nesse cap, foi muito bom e difícil escreve-lo. Beijo comenta.

**Bellah:** OII. Que bom que ficou curiosa. Espero que goste. Beijo comenta.

**Camilinha: **OIII. Eu sei que você vai gostar desse cap. Beijão comenta.

**Rayanne:** OII. Que bom que gostou da surpresa. Dessa vez eu não demorei tanto. Beijo comenta.

**By: **Carolzynha LF

**MFF**

**NOX**

**N/B: oie!!!! Espero que vocês também tenham gostado tanto deste cap quanto eu!!!! A Mellane é muito fofa né? Kkk**

**Bom, comente pessoal e segurem a Carol na linha, se não ela endoida Muuuito!**

**Só faltou um beijo da Lily no James por ele ter salvo ela... e quem é que vai criar a Mel afinal? Kkk**

**Descubram nos próximos.**

**Bjinhuss**

**MFF**


	12. Despedida e uma carta

N/a: Olha eu queria deixar claro uma coisa. A fic se passa nos dias atuais pq eu ñ sei como era no tempo deles. Valeu e boa leitura.

* * *

Capitulo 12: Despedida e uma carta que não mudou em quase nada.

Eu nunca pensei que um dia ia acordar e ver James Potter praticamente do meu lado, a ser não por uma pequena menina entre nós. Sentei-me devagar pensando no que aconteceu no dia anterior. Fui me lembrando aos poucos dos acontecimentos. O parque, o ataque, a Mellane. Tudo me veio à cabeça. Realmente aconteceu, não foi um sonho, foi real. Fiquei observando a Mellane, como pode uma menina tão doce, perder os pais dessa maneira? É pura crueldade. Senti que estava sendo observada. Levantei a cabeça e vi que James me observava.

-Bom dia. Tá tudo bem? –Perguntou James.

-Bom sim.. eu acho, e você?

-Bem, só com um pouco de fome.

-Eu também.

-Vamos comer.

-Não dá, e se a Mell acordar e não vir nenhum de nós?

-Verdade... Então eu vou buscar café para nós.

Antes de responder James já havia saído do quarto. Quando percebi James já estava de volta com uma bandeja cheia de coisas para comermos.

-Nossa quanta coisa boa! –Falei impressionada olhando a bandeja.

-Fique a vontade.

Conversamos enquanto tomávamos café. Depois de alguns minutos Mellane acordou.

-Onde estou?

-Oi Mellane. Você está na minha casa, no meu quarto.

Mell estava com uma expressão confusa. Fiquei-a observando e vi na hora em que seu rosto fez uma careta de medo, parecia estar se lembrando de algo doloroso. Ficamos em silencio até que Mell finalmente falou.

-O que aconteceu ontem foi verdade? –Perguntou, seus olhinhos brilhavam, parecia que estava se segurando para não chorar. Não agüentei vê-la desse jeito, a abracei com todas as minhas forças e falei.

-Pode chorar, vai fazer bem.

Foi instantâneo. Mell chorou só que dessa vez bem menos que ontem, parecia estar um pouco mais conformada com a morte dos pais, apesar de achar que ela nunca ia conseguir se conformar por completo.

-Não fique triste Mell, estamos aqui para o que você precisar. –Ouvi James falar. –Acho que você devia comer alguma coisa.

-Concordo. Saco vazio não para em pé (n/a: minha mãe que dizia isso).

-Tudo bem.

Mellane comeu, mais parecia não estar com muita fome, bom acho que também não estaria com muita fome se estivesse acontecendo isso comigo.

-Tenho que ir.

-Por quê? –Perguntou Mell quase desesperada.

-Meus pais vão viajar hoje. Tenho que me despedir.

-Não vai embora, por favor. –Mell parecia que ia chorar de novo.

-Fique calma. Minha casa é aqui do lado.

-Posso ir com você?

-Claro. Quer vir também James?

-Claro. Mell, posso te chamar assim?

-Tudo bem. –falou meio tristinha.

-Então, você quer tomar banho e trocar de roupa?

-Eu gostaria, mas não tenho roupa.

-Ah, isso não é problema. Minha mãe comprou umas roupas para você. Eu vou buscar.

James foi lá para baixo e eu fiquei com a Mell no quarto.

-Você vai ver aqueles amigos meus que você conheceu antes.

-Eu gostei daquele que me deu o gira-sol.

-Foi o Sirius, ele gosta de se exibir.

-Porque seus pais vão viajar?

-Eles vão tirar umas férias. Merecem isso.

-Hum.

-Mell que ver o meu quarto?

-Dá pra ver daqui?

-Claro. Vem cá.

A puxei para a sacada e mostrei. Nunca falei como era o meu quarto né? Bom ele é todo branco com detalhes em lilás e roxo. Tem um note-book cheio de colantes encima da minha escrivaninha onde faço meu dever de casa, uma estante cheia de livros. Minha cama era branca com um edredom lilás com flores. Na porta que dava para sair pro corredor tinha um espelho com algumas fotos. Perto da porta tinha uma estante cheia de fotos das minhas amigas. Na porta que dava para a varanda tenha uma cortina grossa e outra de um tecido bem leve meio lilás.

-Nossa. Que lindo.

-Que bom que gostou.

-Mell, aqui estão as roupas que minha mãe comprou.

Ouvi a foz de James vinda da porta. Nos braços dele tinham algumas roupas de crianças.

-O banheiro é ali. Pode ir que a Lily te espera.

-Tá, mas me espera.

-Vou ficar paradinha aqui.

-Ok.

Ela entrou no banheiro. Eu e James ficamos conversando enquanto esperávamos ela.

-Que bicho é esse? –Ouvimos a foz de Mellane depois de um tempo, nos viramos para ela que apontava para uma coruja que estava na sacada.

-É a coruja do Amus.

-Você ainda tá com esse cara?

Não respondi. Tinha aberto a carta e ela dizia:

_Querida Lily_

_Oi querida. Espero que suas férias estejam boas. As minhas estão ótimas. Mas infelizmente o porquê desta carta não é muito bom._

_Tivemos tempos maravilhosos juntos. Gosto muito mesmo de você e sei que você também gosta muito de mim. Você deve estar se perguntando o porquê de tudo isso. E eu respondo._

_Não fique com raiva de mim, mas nestas férias eu fui a Londres e conheci uma garota muito legal, e eu fiquei encantado com ela, e antes que você fale algo eu não te trai, nós apenas conversamos._

_Bom. Esse é o motivo da carta. Eu realmente gostei muito dela e queria terminar com você antes de ficar com ela. Assim não estarei te traindo. Sei que você tem todo o direito de ficar brava comigo, mas peço para que continuemos amigos. O que temos entre nós é muito bom para acabar de um jeito ruim. O nome dela é Bruna Wood, ela me disse que te conhece, pediu para te mandar essa carta e também pediu para que não fique com raiva dela, pediu também algo que eu não entendi, mas vamos lá. Ela falou para você parar de ser teimosa e olhar o que está na sua frente. Espero que siga o conselho dela. E mais uma coisa, seja feliz __o quanto__ der. Não esqueça que eu gosto muito de você e que você é uma grande amiga._

_De uma pessoa que se importa muito com você_

_Amus Diggory._

_(n/a: Bruna wood é a minha beta. Fique feliz com o amus bruh)_

Vocês podem achar estranho, mas eu não fiquei com raiva do Amus. Ele não me traiu ele falou e foi aberto com seus sentimentos, e para falar a verdade eu não estava gostando tanto do Amus assim. Fiquei feliz em saber que a Bruna e ele acharam alguém de quem gostassem. Só não entendi direito o conselho. (n/a: ata e eu sou a Morgana)

-Lily?

-Ham... Que? –Perguntei saindo de meus devaneios.

-O que o Diggory queria?

-Terminar comigo.

-E você fala isso na maior tranqüilidade.

-Falo. Não me importo de ter terminado com ele. Continuo na mesma.

-Eu pensei que vocês que namorassem. –Falou Mellane.

-Isso só porque ela não quer. Olha que eu já tentei.

-Por que você não aceitou?

-Quando você crescer você vai saber. Bom já que você está pronta vamos lá para casa.

Saímos do quarto e chamamos os meninos para irem junto conosco.

Sirius e Mell estão se dando muito bem.

Logo estávamos na minha casa. Meus pais já estavam com tudo pronto.

-Querida finalmente chegou. –Falou minha mãe me abarcando. Olhei de canto de olho e vi que Mellane abaixou a cabeça. Pelo jeito ia ter uma recaída. Separei-me de minha mãe e fui ao encontro da Mell.

-Tá tudo bem com você?

-Tá sim. –Ela falou baixinho.

-Mãe, pai essa é Mellane. Mellane meu pai Edward( VC vai mesmo usar esses nomes??O.o) e minha mãe Isabelle.( que tal Marie??) (n/a: eu gosto desses nomes, não é só pq é do crepusculo.)

-Oi. –Falou ainda baixinho.

-Olá querida. Como está se sentindo?

-Vou indo. –Falou ainda baixinho.

-Gostaria de passar mais tempo com você, mas temos que viajar. Espero que esteja aqui quando nós voltarmos. Será um prazer te conhecer melhor. –Falou minha mãe toda carinhosa.

-Espero estar aqui mesmo...

Despedimo-nos, e logo o táxi já estava na porta. Meus pais foram embora e agora a casa era nossa. Mas ainda tínhamos que resolver o que fazer exatamente com a Mell.

**N/A:** OIIII! Voltei, demorei mais voltei. Esse cap é pequeno mais é para dar mais continuidade para a fic. Agora as explicações: Minha querida e amada irmã ficou com o pc por duas semanas e eu ñ pude mecher (cara triste), mas quando finalmente pego cadê a inspiração? Isso mesmo ela foi embora. Mas finalmente voltou, e agora aqui estou. Obrigada por estarem lendo. Beijos.

**Agradecimentos:**

**Rayanne:** OI! É dessa vez demorei mais. Você gostou do ataque? Que bom, foi a primeira vez que fiz um ataque. Bom, oq vai acontecer com a Mell eu ainda não posso falar (eu ainda não me decidi). Obrigado por ler. Beijo comenta.

**Bellah:** OI! Que bom que foi seu cap preferido. Como disse, foi meu primeiro ataque, eu tb adoro luta de fic. É realmente ruim perder os pais dessa forma. Mas a Mell vai se dar bem. Beijo comenta.

**Loo Lupin:** To emocionada, vc colocou a fic até em alerta? To me sentindo muito agora. Vou fazer o maximo para continuar com a fic ótima. Eles tb tão no meu coração. Beijo comenta.

**Aline Cresswel:** Que bom que finalmente terminou de ler, e é ainda melhor saber que vc ta gostando. Olha nem eu sei oq vai acontecer direito com a Mell, mas espero fazer o melhor. Beijo comenta.

**Bárbara: **Que bom q eu não te decepcionei. Não eu ñ vi ultimamente o filme deles, mas me lembrei :D. O post vem quando eu ter inspiração(oq demora). Beijo grande comenta.

É isso ai gente, mas um cap se foi e tah outro por vir. Agradeço aos que comentam e aos que tb não comentam.

Mil beijos e até a próxima. ; )

By: Carolzynha LF

_**N/B:**_** Oie!!! Sentiram minha falta também não foi???**

**Eu sei, sou mais cogitada por vocês que a Lily u.u **_**(jura**_**...)**

**Gente, vocês viram que chique: O Amus é meu!!!!**

**Sim, agora o Amus aquela cópia mais coradinha do Edward cullen agora é MEU! MEU e só MEU!!!!**

**A Món Die!!! Estou super hiper mega power Feliz!!!**

**Sim Beta também sonha e também Vive ok???**

**Bjinhuss pra todos que estão acompanhando a fic!!!**

_**Momento merchan**_**: interrompemos este agradecimento para fazer propaganda na cara de pau da Fic: Espirais do Amor!!!**

**Sim meu bem a Lily pode ficar mais louca do que vocês podem imaginar... ainda mais com a ajuda de alguns marotos... apareçam por lá e acompanhem!!!**

**Bjinhuss!!!!**

**MFF**

**NOX**


	13. Nova casa, nova família

Capitulo 13: Nova casa. Nova família.

Depois que meus pais foram embora, fomos para a casa do James. Chegando lá a mãe do James estava toda ansiosa.

-James, James querido. Tenho uma novidade maravilhosa.

-Qual mãe? –Perguntou Sirius se intrometendo.

-Almofadinhas... Meu amigo de tantos anos.

-Que foi?

-Quantas vezes eu tenho que falar... ELA NÃO É A SUA MÃE.

-Tanto faz pontas eu não ligo de dividir.

-James pare de falar assim com o Sixzinho.

-Nossa. Minha própria mãe contra mim. –Falou ele fazendo drama. Eu, as meninas e o Remus já estávamos rindo. Mell estava olhando confusa para tudo aquilo. –Mas fala mãe. O que é que aconteceu de tão bom?

-Oh... Sim... Sim... Sabe tem a ver com a Mell.

-Que foi? –Perguntei alarmada.

-Calma é uma coisa boa. Fui ao ministério hoje junto de seu pai, James. Queria ver se a Mell poderia ficar conosco.

-E ela pode? –Perguntou James.

-Bom fui ao departamento de cuidado aos menores. –Continuou tia Meg como se nada tivesse acontecido. –Vocês nem imaginam a fila que estava. Até encontrei a sua tia avo Gertrudes...

-Mãe passa logo para o finalmente.

-Nossa que menino apressado. Bom como eu ia dizendo... Depois de ficar umas 2 horas esperando finalmente fui atendida. Expliquei todo o caso para eles. Falaram que iriam averiguar nossa situação financeira, se temos condições de cuidar dela e ver se ela realmente não tinha nem um parente por aqui. Falaram que viriam aqui depois de amanhã para ver se ela está sendo bem tratada e outras coisas mais. Relaxem provavelmente ela ficará conosco. –Falou a tia Meg feliz

-Olha que legal Mell. Você ficará conosco. –Falou James pegando Mellane no colo e a girando. Mellane ria. Parecia realmente feliz de morar com os Potter's.

-Temos que comemorar. –Falou Sirius alegremente.

-Com toda a certeza Almofadinhas. E em grande estilo. –Concordou James finalmente colocando Mell no chão. Já começaram a cochichar.

-Nossa. O que vocês vão fazer? O que quer que seja eu tô dentro. -Falou Lene já indo cochichar com eles.

-Essa eu não posso perder. –Falou Remus.

-Remus, você é monitor. Tem que dar o exemplo.

-Lily, Estamos de férias e antes de eu ser monitor eu sou um Maroto.- falou ele dando um sorriso maroto em direção as meninas.

-Ele tem razão Lily. Divirta-se. –Falou Sam indo de encontro com eles.

-Podem ir tirando o hipogrifo da chuva. –Falei fazendo todos me olharem.

-Hipogrifo? –Perguntou uma confusa Mell.

-É um animal mágico. –Expliquei.

-Ham.

-Como eu ia dizendo. Temos que arrumar umas coisas. Se a Mellane vai ficar com vocês temos que arrumar umas coisas. O quarto, roupas, móveis, brinquedos e etc.

-Ela tem razão. –Concordou a senhora Potter. –Amanhã vamos todos para o Beco Diagonal.

-Beco o que? –Perguntou Mell.

-É aonde compramos nossas coisas bruxas.

-Ah ta.

-Tá. Tudo bem. Mas deixemos a farra pra depois que tudo estiver oficializado. –Concordou James.

-Bom que tal agora comermos algo? Já está na hora do almoço.

-Ok. –Concordamos e fomos todos comer.

O dia passou sem mais preocupações. Ficamos na piscina do James até tarde ajudando a Mell se distrair. Como todos estávamos cansados dormimos cedo. O dia de amanhã ia ser longo...

Estava em um lugar grande, parecia uma sala. É, era isso. Estava sentada em um sofá com um pequeno menino de mais ou menos uns 6 meses em meus braços. Sentia-me muito feliz. Ouço um barulho. Olho para o lado e vejo um homem de cabelos arrepiados entrar pela porta, se abaixa e me dá um beijo e um no bebê. Ouço também uma voz me chamar:

-Lily! Lily!

Demorou um tempo para perceber que a voz não era do meu sonho. Acordei, abri os olhos bem devagar procurando a origem do barulho. Só depois de uns 10 minutos fui perceber que o barulho vinha da minha sacada.

-Lílian Evans. Apareça aqui agora ou irei ai te buscar. –Percebi também que a voz de quem falava era de uma menina. Levantei-me devagar, fui até a sacada e vi Mellane na sacada de James com um ar impaciente.

-Finalmente acordou senhorita Evans.

-Que horas são? –Perguntei sonolenta.

-São 07h00. –Falou uma voz que não era da Mell. Olhei para dentro do quarto e vi um James Potter igualmente sonolento com apenas uma short e sem camisa. (n/a: OK imagina a cena. Fico calor né?). Juro. acho que babei com aquela visão. É nessas horas que agradeço o Quadribol.

Fui despertada da minha viajem pelo abdômen do James por Mell que falou.

-Para onde você tanto olha Lily?

-Hamm... Que?... Ah, nada, nada.

-Então tá. Lily se arruma logo que temos que ir ao Beco Dional.

-É Beco Diagonal Mell. –Corrigiu James.

-É isso ai que ele falou. Vai se arrumar. –Só agora percebi que tava de pijama. Bom, digamos que meu pijama não é muito decente. Sabe aqueles shortinhos bem curtinhos e uma blusa coladinha perfeita para o verão? Bom esse é meu pijama. Corei feito um tomate. Fechei a cortina, mas ainda tive tempo de ouvir a Mell perguntando para o James:

-Porque ela tava corada?

-Acho que ela percebeu que tava de pijama e que eu estava tendo uma visão privilegiada.

Se for possível, corei ainda mais. Arrumei-me muito rápido acordei as meninas e voltei para o meu quarto e fui falar com a Mell.

-Já estamos prontas. Só falta tomar café.

-Então tomem logo.

-Tá.

-Gente ouve um imprevisto. –Falou James entrando no quarto. E é claro não pude deixar de reparar que ele estava lindo. Uma blusa azul escura com alguns desenhos sem nexo, uma calça jeans e um tênis também azul.

-O que foi? –Perguntei finalmente tirando os olhos dele.

-Minha mãe teve que ir ao ministério hoje. Pediu para nós que escolhêssemos as coisas para a Mell. Só que não sabemos fazer nada disso.

-É por isso meu caro James que você vai com nós as mais lindas meninas, para comprar as coisas.

-E depois eu que sou o convencido.

-Mas você é.

-Vamos parar de conversar e ir logo para o Beco Diagobal?

-É Diagonal Mell. E calma é só nós tomarmos o café. –Foi ai que me lembrei. –Ai não.

-Que foi? –Perguntou James.

-Sabe o que é? Nós lindas meninas... Não sabemos cozinhar. Pronto falei.

-HAHAHAHAHAHA. –Ele começou a rir.

-Não tem graça. Agora vamos passar fome.

-Não se depender de nós lindos marotos.

-Vocês sabem cozinhar?

-Claro! – eles falaram em uníssono - Quem você acha que vez o bolo de aniversário da Lene?

-Os elfos domésticos de Hogwarts?

-Fomos nós. – eles falaram revirando os olhos- Então você acha que podemos cozinhar para vocês?

-Com toda a certeza, quase comi aquele bolo sozinha.

-Bom vamos chamar os meninos. Mell chama o Sirius daquele jeito certo?

-Pode deixar. –Ela saiu correndo para fora do quarto.

-Já tá ensinando coisa ruim para a menina?

-Lily querida. Ela ta morando com os Marotos você queria o quê?

-Deixa pra lá. Vem logo fazer nosso café da manhã James.

-Mandona. –Falou baixinho enquanto saia.

-Eu ouvi isso.

-Chata.

-Isso também.

-Era para ouvir mesmo.

Desci as escadas e deu uns 3 minutos e a porta se abre e entram 3 meninos e uma menininha pela porta.

-Estamos aqui para salvar vocês da fome. –Falou Sirius de forma pomposa.

-Oh o que seria de mim sem você Sirius? –Perguntou Lene entrando na brincadeira.

-Você seria a pessoa mais triste e melancólica desse mundo, pois onde não tem Sirius Black não tem vida.

-Ainda bem que você existe para eu nunca sofra dessa melancolia.- falou uma Lene dramática.

-Gente já ta bom da novela ai. –Falou Remo.

-Puxa. Tirou a graça da minha perfeita encenação.

-Que não era nem um pouco egocêntrica não é?

-Claro, eu sou o senhor humilde.

-Ah ta e eu sou a Morgana disfarçada de Lily. –Todos riram. –Vão logo fazer o café para nós.

-Eu não disse que ela era mandona Mell. –Cochichou James para a Mell.

-Eu ouvi hein.

-E tem um ouvido super potente assim como as cordas vocais.

-VAI SE FERRAR JAMES. –Gritei só pra brincar.

-O que foi que eu disse. –Mell só ria de tudo.

Se eu ainda tivesse dúvidas sobre a culinária dos marotos, ela foi tirada assim que comi o primeiro pedaço de panqueca. Gente que delicia.

-Meu Merlin que delicia.

-Então. Estamos aprovados? –Perguntou Sirius.

-Ah com toda a certeza. Vocês têm que cozinhar mais vezes para nós. –Respondeu Lene.

-Pode deixar Lene. Que todo dia que precisarem é só chamar pelos incríveis, lindos, majestosos, talentosos, charmosos, perfeitos...

-Egocêntricos, metidos, exibidos e muito humildes. –Falei causando risada.

-Lily. Vamos logo. Quero ver como é esse tal de Beco Dibogonal.

-É Diagonal. E já vamos sim. –Falei.

-Como é que vamos? Pó de flú? Aparatando? Voando? Noitebus andante? –Perguntou Remus.

-Acho melhor irmos de flú. –Respondeu James. Fomos para a casa do James e paramos em frente à lareira.

–Presta atenção Mell. Você vai ver o Sirius usar a lareira. Você tem que fazer o mesmo certinho ta bom?

-Tá.

Sirius entrou na lareira. Pegou um pouco de pó de flú que estava em uma tigela. Jogou dentro da lareira e gritou:

-Beco Diagonal.

As chamas o consumiram e logo não estava mais lá.

-O que ouve com ele? –Perguntou uma temerosa Mell.

-Ele está no Beco Diagonal. –Respondi.

-Você entendeu como se faz Mell? Tem que pronunciar perfeitamente o nome do lugar certo?

-Ok. Mais o Remo não pode ir antes só para eu ver mais uma vez?

-Tudo bem. Vai lá Aluado.

Remo fez a mesma coisa que Sirius.

-Bom. Agora eu vou lá e te espero do outro lado está bem? –Falou James.

-Sim.

James fez mesmo que os outros.

-Está pronta Mell?

-Tô sim.

Ela respirou fundo, entrou na lareira e falou:

-Beco Diagonal. –Ela conseguiu. Falou certinho. (n/a: eu ñ queria q a mell se perdesse, fiquei com pena)

Depois da Mell, foi a Lene, a Sam e depois eu. Assim que cheguei a Mell veio ao meu encontro.

-Eu consegui. Eu consegui!

-Parabéns Mell. –Falei dando um abraço bem apertado.

-Bom. Vamos às compras? –Perguntou Sam.

-Claro.

E lá fomos nós. Compramos tudo que a Mell tinha direito. Roupas, brinquedos, moveis, sapatos, sorvetes, doces, uma coruja (que Mell deu o nome de Kero) (n/a: qualquer semelhança com Sakura card captures é pq eu peguei de lá mesmo). Paramos para almoçar e logo fomos embora arrumar o quarto da Mell.

Já no quarto da Mell...

-Que cor você quer seu quarto Mell?

-Sabe. Eu o queria branco com detalhes em vermelho, amarelo e laranja e tem que ter um desenho bem bonito com um sol e outras coisas. –Falou uma sonhadora Mell.

-Acho que sei o que você quer. –Falei olhando para a parede. –Sirius, Remus e Lene vão distrair a Mell. James e Sam fiquem aqui para me ajudar.

Todos respeitaram as minhas ordens.

-Me dá um lápis James.

-Aqui.

Comecei a rabiscar em uma parede. Quando terminei tinha um lindo sol tomando conta da parede.

-Nossa. Que lindo Lily. Não sabia que você desenhava tão bem.

-É só um dos meus maravilhosos dons. –Falei brincando. -Agora, vocês James coloque vermelho aqui e aqui. –Falei apontando para o local onde ele deveria pintar. –Sam você pinta de laranja aqui, aqui e aqui.

Eles foram pintando com magia o primeiro a acabar foi o James.

-O que faço agora?

-Pinta aqui de amarelo.

-Acabei. –Falou Sam.

-Tudo bem. Vai levitando os moveis para cá.

Quando James acabou de pintar pedi para ir ajudar a Sam com os moveis. Enquanto eles faziam isso eu pintava alguns detalhes. Quando acabamos tudo, o sol já estava se pondo.

-Podem entrar. –Falei chamando os outros. –Fechem os olhos da Mell.

Entrou primeiro Mell com Sirius tapando os seus olhos. Logo atrás vinham Lene e Remus. Assim que mandei Sirius destampou os olhos da Mell.

-UAU... Que lindo. Brigada Lily!.

-Não foi nada Mell. Mas agradeça também os outros.

-Obrigada. –Mell abraçou todos e foi mexer nas coisas de seu quarto.

Vocês querem saber como esta o quarto da Mell? Bom está mais ou menos assim: Na parede que está a cama tem um lindo sol e a cama fica bem no meio. Parecei que ela saia do sol. As outras paredes são brancas com alguns desenhos de sois espalhados pelos cantos. Na janela uma cortina amarela muito fofa. Tinha uma estante com algumas coisas que compramos e um armário com as roupas dela. Tinha um baú para colocar os seus brinquedos.

Depois que saímos do quarto fomos para sala resolver o que iríamos jantar já que os pais do James ainda não haviam chegado.

-O que vamos comer? –Perguntou Lene.

-Hum... Não sei. –Respondeu Sirius.

-Eu sei. Que tal um pizza? –Indicou Mell.

-Perfeito Mell. De que sabor vocês vão querer?

-Eu não conheço muito de comidas trouxas. Acho melhor vocês escolherem. –Falou Sam.

-Concordo com a Sam. Lily e Mell, vocês que sabem das coisas escolham ai. –Falou James.

-Tudo bem. Quem tal uma de calabresa e uma de frango e catupry Mell?

-Perfeito, são as que eu mais gosto.

-Então vai ser essa. James você tem telefone?

-Tenho sim. Tá ali em cima. –Falou apontando para onde estava o telefone.

-Você tem lista telefônica?

-Lista felefotica?

-É pelo jeito você não tem. Vou lá em casa e já volto.

Fui em casa, peguei a lista, fui de volta para a casa do James, procurei por uma pizzaria, disquei o numero e fiz o pedido. Ficamos conversando até que a pitzza chegou o que levou uma meia hora.

-Realmente vocês escolheram isso certo. É uma delicia. –Falou James atacando o pedaço dele.

-Eu amei essa pizza. –Falou Lene saboreando o seu pedaço. –Depois de comermos fomos ver TV na minha casa. No sofá pequeno estavam Lene abraçada a Sirius, a seus pés sentados no chão estavam Sam e Remus. No sofá grande estava eu, James e Mellane no meio de nós. Olhei para o lado e vi que Mell estava encostada no James dormindo, esse também dormia. Olhei os outros com mais atenção e percebi que apenas eu estava acordada. Vendo que já estava tarde comecei acordar os outros.

-Sam... Remo... Saaamm... Remooo... Acordem. –Eles abriram os olhos de vagar. –Hora de ir dormir.

-Ok. –Murmurou um sonolento Remo. Ele levantou devagar e ajudou Sam.

-Chame o Sirius e a Lene, por favor, Remo. Parece que a Sam ainda não acordou. –Falei olhando para a Sam que praticamente dormia em pé.

-Tá. –Falou indo acordar o casal que dormia no sofá.

Acordei Mell, e ela se sentou e ficou com uma cara de quem estava com muito sono mesmo. Fui na direção de James e o chamei.

-James... Acorda... James. –Nada, ele não acordava. O sacudi um pouco mesmo assim ele não acordou.

-Deixe com o mestre. –Falou Sirius que já tinha acordado. –LEVI CORPUS.

James foi puxado pelo tornozelo e ficou de cabeça para baixo.

-AH SEU CACHORRO SARNENTO VOCÊ ME PAGA.

-O veadinho focou com raiva foi?

-É CERVO. C-E-R-V-O. TIRA-ME DAQUI AGORA.

-Calma. Era só para te acordar.

-Se ainda não percebeu estou acordado. Agora... TIRA-ME DAQUI.

Todos estavam as gargalhadas.

-Vai Sirius. Tira ele daí logo antes que eu fique surda. –Falei brincando.

-Agora você sabe como eu me sinto depois que você grita comigo.

-Não grito mais. –Falei envergonhada.

-E nossos ouvidos dão graças a Melin. –Falou Remo fazendo todos rir.

-Bom acho melhor todos irmos dormir. Amanhã será um dia cheio.

E com essa frase todos fomos para nossas devidas camas.

Acordei dessa vez com as meninas pulando encima da minha cama.

-Pára. Deixa eu dormir.

-Nada disso senhorita Evans. Você tem que pagar pelo primeiro dia que passamos aqui.

-Tá. Tá. Já acordei. Bando de chatas. –Reclamei enquanto saia do quarto em direção ao banheiro. Depois de fazer minha higiene pessoal, coloquei uma roupa simples, mas bonita. Desci e fomos para casa do James.

Toquei a capainha assim que ele abriu a porta fui direto falando.

-O que vamos comer hoje chefe James? –Perguntei. Havia apelidado ele assim já que agora era ele e os marotos que faziam as refeições.

-Hum... Hoje teremos: Ovos, bacon, torradas, panquecas e a pedido da Mell, pão na chapa. (n/a: adoro pão na chapa)

-Parece que teremos um café e tanto.

-É. Precisamos estar preparados para hoje. –Falou Remus saindo da cozinha.

-LILY. –Ouvi Mell me chamando e veio correndo me abraçar. –Hoje é o dia Lily.

-É eu sei. Mas, vamos comer logo.

Tomamos café e conversamos.

Perguntei a onde a tia Meg estava e James respondeu que estava arrumando a casa para a chegada do homem do ministério. E o tio Marcus (pai do James) estava no quartel general dos aurores trabalhando.

Acabamos de comer e fomos ver TV, Quando deu 9:00 a tia Meg falou para irmos nos arrumar.

-Bom eu e as meninas já vamos.

-Espera Lily. Me ajuda a escolher uma roupa. –Pediu Mell.

-Acho melhor você pedir isso para a Lene. Ela quem sabe escolher as roupas.

-Lene você me ajuda?

-Claro. Vamos lá pro seu quarto.

Ela segurou na mão da Mell e subiu. Eu e a Sam fomos para casa nos arrumar. Depois de uma hora Estávamos prontas e lindas na minha modéstia parte. Voltamos para a casa de James. Todos já estavam arrumados esperando na sala.

-Quando o cara lá do ministério chega mãe? –Perguntou James. Neste mesmo momento a campainha tocou.

-Deve ser ele. –Falou tia Meg. Foi abrir a porta, voltou com um senhor baixinho e barrigudo, parecia simpático, lembrava um pouco o professor Slughorn.-Crianças. –Começou tia Meg. –Essa é o senhor Vaner. Ele está cuidando do caso da Mell.

-Prazer. –Falamos todos.

-Prazer. Você deve ser a pequena Mell. –Falou alegremente.

-Sou sim. –Respondeu tímida.

-Bom... Eu gostaria de fazer algumas perguntas para a senhora. –Pediu.

-Claro.

Eles foram para a cozinha. Eu e os outros ficamos na sala apreensivos. Quando voltaram tia Meg tinha um sorrisinho no rosto e isso animou á todos.

-Bom Mellane se você não se importa eu gostaria de fazer umas perguntas.

-Me importo sim. Mas como o senhor parece ser um bom sujeito, respondo suas perguntas. –Respondeu Mell. E nos abafamos risadas.

-Bom. –Falou o senhor Vaner divertido. –Quantos anos você tem e que dia faz aniversário?

-Eu tenho 5 anos e faço aniversario dia 15 de julho (n/a: para quem ñ sabe eu faço aniversario nesse dia \o/ vou fazer 15 anos).

-Hum... Você gosta de ficar nessa casa?

-Claro é muito divertido.

-Você tem um quarto só seu?

-Tenho. A Lily, a Sam e o Jay que fizeram o meu quarto.

-Quem são Lily, Sam e Jay.

-Vem cá ó. –Ela puxou o senhor Vaner para perto de nós e falou. –Essa é a Sam.

-Samanta Estailer. Prazer. –Apresentou se Sam.

-Essa é a Lily.

-Lílian Evans. –Apresentei-me.

-Esse é o Six.

-Sirius Black.

-Um Black por aqui?

-Tem algum problema com isso? –Perguntou Lene.

-E você quem é?

-Marlene Mckinnon.

-Me perdoe se ofendi. É que é um pouco diferente ter um Black convivendo com os Potter's.

-Não ofendeu. Minha família é uma desgraça mesmo.

-Bom... Continuando as apresentações. –Falou Mell. –Esse é o Remy.

-Remo Lupin prazer.

-E esse é o Jay.

-James Potter.

-Ah sim. Mas continuando com as perguntas.

-Você realmente quer morar aqui?

-Com toda a certeza.

-Bom... Como você parece realmente bem cuidada e feliz acho que posso dizer que... Você pode ficar com os Potter's.

-Huhu. É isso ai Mell. –Gritamos e fomos todos abraçar a Mell.

-Agora você é definitivamente minha irmãzinha.

**N/a: **Por favor, não me lancem avadas. Desculpa-me ter demorado tanto. É que como disse outras vezes minha mana ficou com o pc quando me devolveu eu fiquei sem inspiração e só consegui escrever algumas linhas e ainda começou minhas provas mas graças a deus eu amanhã é a ultima prova e eu vou estar de férias. Mais uma vez desculpa e comentem.

**Agradecimentos:**

**Maluh Weasley Hale: **OI. Você é nova na minha fic né? Bom seja bem vinda e eu realmente fico feliz que tenha gostado da minha fic. Desculpa a demora.

**Rayanne:** É o cap foi bem pequeno, eu não tava com muita inspiração. Demorei nesse cap mais pelo menos foi grade, desculpa essa pobre autora q tava sem inspiração e comenta nesse cap.

**Bárbara:** OI. É eu sei sou de mais. Brincadeira, para mim é um grande honra que você tenha dito q eu to cada vez melhor. Desculpa pela demora e comenta ai nesse cap.

Comentem e façam essa autora feliz.

**By:** Carolzynha LF

**N/B: Oie !! que saudade de vocês meu povo!!!**

**Ainda bem que a Carolzita voltou a escrever não é?**

**Bom, espero que comentem e que amem o cap.**

**Bjinhuss!!!**

**MFF**

**NOX**


	14. Olha o que deu fazer isso

Capitulo 14

Olha o que deu fazer isso.

Felicidade. Era essa palavra que definia a família Potter. Não tinha ninguém que não estava sorrindo. Mas quem sorria mais era a Mell. James girou Mell no ar e depois sentou com ela em seu colo. Ficamos conversando um pouco.

-Temos que comemorar em grande estilo. –Disse Sirius que também estava radiante...

-Isso mesmo. –Concordou James. –Vamos fazer uma festa!

-Que dia vocês fariam isso?

-Hm... Não sei.

-Sabe... Eu tava pensando... Podíamos fazer no dia do aniversario da Mell já que é daqui a 6 dias. O que acham? –Sugeri.

-É uma boa idéia, o quê acha Mell? –Perguntou Remo.

Quando olhamos para Mell ela estava encostada no peito do James dormindo. É acho que foi um dia cansativo.

-Acho melhor levá-la para o quarto dela. Mais tarde resolvemos isso.

Assim que James voltou, deu uns 10 minutos e a tia Meg chamou para almoçar.

-Onde está a Mell?

-Dormiu.

-Acho que esta noite ela não deve ter dormido bem. Devia estar ansiosa. –Falou tia Meg.

-Pois é... Mas o que tem pra comer? –Perguntou Sirius.

-Guloso. –Brincou Lene.

-Eu estou em fase de crescimento. Tenho que comer.

-Só se for crescimento pros lados. –Provocou Remo.

-Fica quieto Aluado.

-Ficou bravinho porque eu falei a verdade.

-Depois eu sou a criança.

Ouvimos a voz da Mell atrás de nós.

-Pensei que estivesse dormindo. –Falou James.

-Eu tava, mas acordei com fome e vim comer.

-Será que ela não é filha do Sirius? –Brincou Sam.

-E quem seria a mãe? –Perguntou Lene fingindo estar desconfiada.

-Eu acho que foi a Helena. Lembra dela daquelas férias na Suíça pontas?

-SIRIUS SEU CACHORRO SAFADO SEM VERGONHA. –Gritou Lene correndo atrás do Sirius pela cozinha. Começamos a rir. Acho que esse é o casal mais engraçado que conheço.

-Mais e ai cadê a comida? –Perguntou Sirius parando de correr e indo se sentar.

-Tá aqui jovem senhor. –Falou Áli a elfa domestica dos Potter's.

-Obrigada Áli. –Agradecemos.

-Áli. Depois vamos brincar de boneca? –Perguntou Mell.

-Claro jovem senhora.

Ficamos conversando até que eu lembrei sobre a festa.

-Mell. –Chamei.

-Quê?

-O que você acha de uma festa de aniversario?

-Vai ser divertido.

-Poderia ser à fantasia. –Sugeriu Lene

-Pode ser. –Falou Mell animada.

-Legal uma festa fantasia! –Exclamou Sam contente.

-O quê será à fantasia garotos? –Perguntou Tio Marcus que havia acabado de chegar.

-Uma festa. Sabe para o aniversario da Mell. – Explicou James.

-Ótimo. Será um bom jeito de anunciar a mais nova Potter. –Falou tio Marcus entusiasmado.

-Então o senhor deixa? –Perguntou James

-Claro. Só avisem para a sua mãe. E mandem os convites o mais rápido o possível para os convidados para que eles possam arranjar as fantasias. –Recomendou tio Marcus

-Tá, vamos chamar algumas pessoas de Hogwarts, da família, os membros da sociedade. O tio Dumby e a Tia Minnie. –Falou James com calma como se sempre fizesse isso. O que não dúvido.

-Você vai chamar o diretor e a professora Mcgonagall? –Estranhei

-Claro, Eles são meus padrinhos. –Falou James calmamente.

-O QUÊ? – Perguntaram todos menos o Sirius, eu acho que ele já sabia.

-Vocês não sabiam? É que eu não gosto de espalhar por ai... Vão achar que eu tiro vantagem disso. Não é legal.

-Nossa! Deve ser muito maneiro ter o Dumbledore como padrinho. –Falou Lene fascinada.

-É divertido. Só não queira ver ele bravo. É sinistro. –Falou James.

-Você já o viu bravo? –Perguntou Remo.

-Já. Mas isso é para uma outra história. Temos que arrumar as coisas para a festa.

-Vamos lá! –Falou Sam entusiasmada.

Ficamos o dia todo fazendo convites, enviando pelas corujas, planejando a decoração.

-Nossa. Vocês conhecem um monte de pessoas. –Falei.

-Pois é. Agora temos que ver nossas fantasias. –Falou James.

-Vamos deixar isso para amanhã, já está tarde. –Falou Sam bocejando.

Cada um foi para seu quarto descansar.

No outro dia acordei cedo. Fiz minha higiene pessoal, acordei as meninas e quando desci dei de cara com três meninos e uma menina na cozinha.

-O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

-Evitando que vocês morram de fome. –Falou Sirius.

-Obrigada pela parte que me toca. Mas o que temos para comer?

-Ovos, bacon, panqueca e se você quiser com calda de chocolate.

-Hum... Que cheiro gostoso. –Falou Sam ao entrar na cozinha.

-E não é só o cheiro que é gostoso Sam. –Falou Lene se agarrando ao Sirius.

-Tem crianças aqui sabiam? –Falou Sam

-Esqueci de você Sam. Foi mal. - Brincou Lene

-Rá rá. Muito engraçado. Vamos comer e ir logo comprar nossas fantasias. –Falou ela irritada.

-Calma Sam, não fica estressada. Vai dar uns beijos no Remo.

-Cala boca Lene. –Falou Sam enquanto corava ate o último fio de cabelo.

-Vamos comer logo então. –Falei.

Fomos mais uma vez ao beco via pó de flú. Chegamos ao caldeirão furado e fomos para passagem do Beco. Fomos andando até chegar a uma loja com o titulo de: "Fantasias da Madame Ká.".

-Vamos entrar. Aqui tem as melhores fantasias. –Falou Lene animada.

Entramos na loja e vimos tantas fantasias que fiquei tonta. Tinha fantasias de todos os tipos, desde princesa até de azeitona recheada. Acabamos por nos dividirmos e fomos ver as fantasias. Eu e as meninas de um lado e os marotos do outro. Estava olhando uma fantasia estranha que não consegui entender o que era. Foi nessa hora que ouvi a risada canina do Sirius. Eu e as meninas nos olhamos e fomos ver o que era tão engraçado. Quando chegamos vimos Sirius e Remo rolando no chão de tanto rir. Quando vi o porquê deles estarem rindo também comecei a rir.

Lá estava um James Potter vestido de golfinho. Eles tinham razão de rir tanto.

**Não muito longe dali... ****Porém**** em outra época.**

-Rony. Deixa eles. – Falou Hermione meio dando bronca e rindo.

-Você quer que eu deixe minha irmãzinha com o meu melhor amigo se agarrando por ai?–Falou Rony enciumado.

-Rony eles só estão sentados na praça.

-Mais também estão se agarrando.

-Eles são namorados você queria o quê?

-Mas Mione...

-Ah chega vocês dois. –Falou Harry chegando com Gina perto dos dois.

-Rony em vez de reclamar por que não faz o mesmo com a Mione? –Falou Gina irritada de ficarem vigiando ela.

-Gina fica quieta. –Falou Rony com as orelhas vermelhas.

-Então deixa a gente em paz.

-Vamos Gina relaxe. –Falou Harry dando um selinho nela. –Você não disse que queria mostrar alguma coisa pra gente?

-Ah é mesmo. Venham aqui. –Ela os levou para uma parte mais afastada da Praça do Beco Diagonal. –Sabe aquele dia em que estávamos no ministério há 2 anos atrás?

-Sei.

-Então esses dias eu achei a roupa que eu tava naquele dia.

-Você ainda não tinha lavado? –Perguntou Hermione.

-É que não sei como, mas tinha sumido... mas isso não vem ao caso. Sabe o que eu achei dentro do bolso? –Falou com um sorriso maroto.

-O quê? –Perguntaram curiosos.

-Isso! –Gina tirou um objeto dourado do bolso e mostrou. Lá estava em um perfeito estado um vira-tempo.

-Uau. –Exclamou Rony impressionado.

-Gina você tem que devolver isso!

-Ah não Hermione. Vocês tiveram a chance de viajar no tempo. Eu também quero.

-Mais isso é perigoso. –Falou Hermione preocupada.

-Relaxa Hermione. Vamos Gina. Vamos voltar um pouco no tempo, eu também nunca viajei no tempo.

-Rony, você não devia incentivá-la!

-Bom acho que eles vão ficar brigando por um tempo ainda. O quê vamos fazer? Eu sei como usar isso. –Falou Harry para Gina.

-Até você Harry? –Perguntou Hermione indignada.

-Relaxa um pouco Hermione.

-Ah tudo bem. Só não diga que eu não os avisei.

-Como se mexe nisso mesmo? –Perguntou Gina confusa.

-É só você girar isso daqui. –Falou Harry com paciência.

-Isso?

-Não Gina. Isso aqui.

-Ah tá.

-Ai vocês estão demorando muito. Deixa eu fazer isso. –Falou Rony sem paciência nenhuma e pegou o vira-tempo da mão de Gina.

-Devolve isso Rony. –Brigou Gina.

-Pare com isso vocês dois. –Falou Harry.

-Não até ele me devolver Harry.

-Pare com isso. –Quem falou dessa vez foi Hermione. Nisso todos já tentavam pegar o vira-tempo. Foi no meio de tudo isso que ouviram um barulho estranho. Pararam no mesmo instante. Sentiram que estavam rodando e rodando. Quando paramos parecia que tudo estava no mesmo lugar.

-Será que viajamos no tempo? –Perguntou Hermione preocupada.

-Não sei.

-Jay! Lily! Ainda bem que vocês tão aqui. –Eles ouviram uma voz chorosa de criança dizer. Quando se viraram, viram uma menininha de mais ou menos uns 6 anos, bem branquinha, lábios carnudos e vermelhos, cabelos castanhos avermelhados e olhos de um castanho mel.

-Desculpa mais acho que você se enganou. Não sou esse tal de Jay. –Falou Harry para a menina.

-Ah. Desculpa mais... – Começou a choramingar a menina. –Eu... Me perdi do meu irmão. –Quando terminou de falar já estava com os olhos cheios d'água.

-Calma. –Falou Gina. –Qual é seu nome?

-Mel... Mellane.

-Qual o nome do seu irmão? –Perguntou Hermione. –Podemos ajudar a procurá-lo.

-James Potter.

**N/a: **Oizinho. Se eu falar para vocês não me matarem vocês não me matam? Eu sei que demorei horrores. Mais vocês sabem né? Eu já sou lerdinha imagina quando to de férias ai a coisa desanda. E bem eu tinha uma coisa planejada mas minha mana me deu uma idéia que eu não resisti em colocar. Eu acho que viajei um pouquinho. Se eu estiver viajando muito e começar a ficar ruim me avisem tá? Espero que tenham gostado. Posto o próximo assim que tiver imaginação o suficiente. Bj comentem.

**Agradecimentos:**

**Bellah:** OI. Eu também acho a Mell super fofa afinal fui eu que fiz(brincadeira hsuahsuahsuahsuahsa) Bom sobre a Mell ser bruxa só lendo pra saber. Espero que tenha gostado, Acho que viajei um pouco. Bj comenta.

**Loo Lupin:** OI. Sem problema. Eu tb já fiquei sem net, é bem chato. Espero que goste do cap. Bj comenta.

**Rayanne:** OI. É bom mesmo a Mell com eles. Eu acho que os marotos cozinhando é tudo de bom. Espero que goste da surpresa que eu coloquei. Bj comenta.

Espero realmente que tenham gostado do cap. Posto o outro assim que der.

Comentem e façam uma autora feliz.

Bj xauu

**By:** Carolzynha LF

**N/B: Oi pessoal!!!**

**Nossa, quanta coisa acontecendo né?**

**Espero que estejam gostando... vem muito mais por ai...**

**Comentem bastante ok?**

**Bjinhuss**

**MFF**

**NOX**


	15. Preparandose

Capitulo 15: Preparando-se.

Assim que Mellane acabou de falar, todos olharam para Harry abismados. Não podiam crer que isto estava acontecendo. Ela não podia estar falando do mesmo James Potter. Hermione, a primeira a despertar do enorme susto falou:

-Vo... Você... Disse... James Po... Potter?

-Disse. Qual é o problema? –Perguntou Mell assustada com a reação deles.

Não podiam imaginar que isso estava mesmo acontecendo. Ela não podia estar falando daquele James Potter.

Então Gina a pergunta que todos tenham em mente:

-Em que ano estamos?

-Em 1977. Por quê?

-Ai caraca. Voltamos no tempo. –Rony falou tirando as palavras da boca de todos.

-Vocês o que?

-Ham... Nada Mellane. –Falou Hermione fugindo do assunto. –Você se lembra de onde estava com seu irmão?

-Estava-mos indo para uma loja de fantasia. Mas eu me distrai com uma loja que era tão colorida e bonita.

-Bom a única loja de fantasia que eu conheço que tem aqui no beco é a "Fantasias da Madame Ka". –Falou Gina.

-Então vamos para lá. –Falou Rony cutucando o Harry para ele acordar de seus devaneios.

-É te levamos lá Mellane. –Falou Harry já recuperado e feliz com possibilidade de poder conhecer seus pais.

Assim que começaram a andar Mellane falou.

-Você é realmente parecido com o Jay.

-Sério? –Falou Harry fingindo não saber de nada. Mesmo não tendo conhecimento de que seu pai tinha uma irmã já tinha se afeiçoado por ela.

Foram andando pelo beco até que ouvem uma voz muito conhecida pelos quatro viajantes.

-James! Que prazer em velo. –Assim que se viraram viram Dumbledore vindo ao encontro deles.

Quando Dumbledore chegou mais perto dos viajantes percebeu que não era quem ele pensava.

-Você não é o James. Mas a semelhança entre vocês é intrigante. –Falou Dumbledore calmamente.

-Professor Dumbledore. O senhor não nós conhece. Mas... –Começou Hermione dando graças a Merlin por terem encontrado com Dumbledore. Isso facilitava muita coisa. -Eu sou Hermione Granger e eles são Gina e Rony Weasley e Harry... –Falou Hermione olhando para Harry como se perguntasse se deveria ou não contar a verdade. Harry acena com a cabeça concordando. –Potter.

-Potter? Você é parente dos Potter's?

-Tecnicamente... Sim, senhor. –Falou Harry preocupado.

-Como assim tecnicamente? –Falou Dumbledore calmamente.

-O senhor pode não acreditar, mas... Não somos desse tempo. Somos do futuro. Mas especificamente de 1997.

-Claro que acredito em você. Eu mesmo já viajei algumas horas. Mas não tinha consciência de que podia viajar anos. Realmente interessante. Creio que queriam me pedir algo. Estou certo? –Falou Dumbledore sempre um passo a frente de todos.

-Exatamente senhor. –Falou Hermione. –Precisamos de ajuda. Acho que o nosso vira-tempo quebrou. O senhor sabe de algum jeito de nos ajudar?

-Claro senhorita Granger. Mas isso pode demorar alguns dias.

-Mas não temos a onde ficar senhor. –Falou Rony.

-Creio que o James não se importara em hospedá-los em sua casa.

-Senhor. Creio que temos outro problema. A semelhança entre o Harry e o James é evidente, já que até o senhor se confundiu.. E não podemos alterar o futuro. Eles não podem saber de nada. Nem o senhor devia saber. Mas é o único em quem podemos confiar. –Falou Hermione preocupada.

-Está certíssima minha cara. Coisas perigosas acontecem com os bruxos que mexeram com o tempo. (n/a: notem um certo djavú) Mas podemos dar um jeito nisso.

-E qual seria senhor? –Perguntou Harry.

-Mudar a sua aparência e seu sobrenome. –Falou Dumbledore calmamente.

-Sem querer interromper. Mas eu to confusa. –Falou Mellane assustando eles. Estavam tão entretidos na conversa que se esqueceram que Mellane estava ali. –Vocês podem me explicar. Vocês conhecem o Jay?

-Mais ou menos. –Falou Rony. –É uma historia complicada.

-Mellane. Sei que você não nós conhece... Mas preciso que você entenda uma coisa. Está bem? –Falou Harry calmamente se ajoelhando para ficar do tamanho da Mell.

-O que?

-Você pode achar isso confuso mas já deve saber que na magia podemos fazer coisas diferentes.

-Sei. Mas... Na verdade. –Começou Mell envergonhada. –Eu não sou bruxa. Os Potter's me adotaram.

Essa foi revelação que os deixou bem confusos. A não ser Dumbledore que já devia ter conhecimento sobre Mellane ser adotada.

-Ok. Isso eu não sabia. –Falou Harry ainda confuso e surpreso. Ele tinha uma tia que era adotada e trouxa. Como será que nunca soube da existência dela? Perguntava-se. –Vamos voltar ao assunto. Como estava dizendo... Na magia podemos fazer varias coisas. Uma delas é viajar no tempo. Foi o que nos fizemos.

-Isso é sério? –Perguntou espantada. Pensava que eles estavam brincando com ela.

-Sim é sério senhorita Potter. –Falou Dumbledore olhando para Mell.

Mell não sabia por que, mas confiava naquele velhinho que parecia com o papai Noel que ela imaginava.

-Ok. –Aceitou.

-Só que eles não podem saber que somos do futuro. Isso pode alterar muita coisa. E até que o professor Dumbledore conserte nosso vira-tempo os Potter's não devem saber que eu sou realmente um Potter entendeu?

-Sim... –Falou Mell assimilando tudo que o Harry tinha falado

-O professor vai mudar a minha aparência e vamos inventar uma historia. E eu gostaria que não contasse para ninguém que eu sou um Potter está bem?

-Nem pro Jay e pra Lily?

-Principalmente para eles ok? Você pode fazer isso?

-Posso. Mas o que vocês vão dizer para eles? São bem inteligentes. –Comentou Mell.

-Ainda vamos ver. –Falou Harry.

-Mell você falou que a Lily está com eles?

-É. O Remo, o Sirius, a Lene e a Sam também.

-Sirius? –Perguntou Harry assustado. Apesar de ter se conformado com a morte do padrinho, mas ainda sentia saudades dele.

-É. Ele mora comigo e o Jay.

-Hum... Bem, temos que fazer isso logo. Já devem ter percebido que você não está lá. Vamos logo com isso professor. –Pediu Harry.

**N/a: **É eu sei... Cap minúsculo, mais eu tinha q postar alguma coisa. O próximo eu prometo q vai ser melhor. A minha demora é justificada: Escola, trabalhos de escola, falta de imaginação e agora tão reformando o meu quarto. Prometo que vou tentar ser rápida mais a imaginação ta meio precária esses dias.

**To bastante feliz pq eu nunca tinha recebido tantos comentários. Obrigada de coração. Adoro todos vcs. Beijoss**

**Agradecimento:**

**Bellah:** Que bom que você achou perfeito. Espero fazer a festa no próximo cap. E desculpa pela demora e o cap minúsculo. Beijos e até o próximo cap.

**Loo Lupin: **Oi. Você imaginou a continuação bem parecida com oq eu imaginei. Espero q me perdoe pela demora e pelo cap minúscula. Beijos até.

**Yin_fa: **Oi. Fico feliz de ter uma leitora nova. E fico ainda mais feliz por vc ter comentando. Faço o meu melhor na maioria das vezes. Desculpa a demora e pelo cap minúsculo. Beijos até.

**Nee:** Oi. Que bom q acha q a minha fic é muito legal, fico realmente feliz por terem cmentado. Seja bem vinda na minha fic jáh q vc é uma leitora nova. Desculpa a demora e pelo cap minúsculo. Beijos até.

**Suzane: **Oi irmãzinha do meu coração(sarcástica) vc comentou e eu sei q a fic tah boa vc jah falou pra mim quando leu. Beijos xauu.

**Fill: **Oi. Desculpa te deixar curiosa não é por mal. Desculpa pela demora e pelo cap minúsculo. Beijos até.

**Rehzinha_Potter: **OI. Mais uma leitora nova q legal. Brigada por comentar. Isso me deixa muito feliz. Desculpa a demora e pelo cap minúsculo. Beijos e até.

**Sarah Cullen: **Oi. É eu não vou contar quando eles ficam juntos é segredo ahushauhsuahsua. Só não espero te decepcionar. Eu posso saber quem me indicou. Sabe eu sou MUITO curiosa, não me agüento de curiosidade. Que bom q está gostando da fic. Desculpa a demora e pelo cap muinusculo. Beijos e até.

**Siih_Scoot: **Oi. Q bom que você gostou da fic. Postei o cap, só ñ tenho muita idéia quando vem o próximo. Sabe a imaginação tah meio fraca esses dias. Desculpa a demora e pelo cap minúsculo. Beijos e até.

**Ted Lupin: **Oi. Q bom que vc adorou a historia. Obrigada pelos parabéns. E ai está o cap, apesar de bem pequeno. Desculpa pela demora e pelo cap minúsculo.

**Kah_Potter: **Oi. Que bom q gostou da minha fic. E obrigada por comentar. Desculpa a demora e pelo cap minúsculo.

GENTE OBRIGADA PELOS COMENTARIOS. NUNCA TINHA RECEBIDO TANTOS COMENTARIOS. ISSO ME DEIXA MUITO FELIZ.

**Enquete: Com q fantasias vocês acham que eles devem ir para festa da Mell? **

Me ajudem.

ATÉ O PROXIMO CAP.

BEIJOS XAUU.

**By: **Carolzynha LF

**MFF**

**NOX**


	16. Novas amizades

**N/a: **Tenho umas coisas a falar. Por favor, fingem que a fic se passa em 1977 ok? E quero q vcs saibam q minha irmã Suzane (ela é minha irmã mesmo) me ajudou bastante com os caps. Beijos e aproveitem o cap..

Uma recomendação de fic:

**High School Never Ends**

**É H/G e tem tb J/L.**

**Leiam a minha fic que eu escrevo com o Cryslan e Leandro Potter, se chama Harry Potter e as jóias da magia.**

E as fics de Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter são muito boas.

* * *

No ultimo capitulo:

_-Hum... Bem, temos que fazer isso logo. Já devem ter percebido que você não está lá. Vamos logo com isso professor. –Pediu Harry._

* * *

Capitulo 16: Novas amizades.

-Como queira senhor Potter. Sigam-me até o Caldeirão Furado. –Falou Dumbledore.

Foram andando rapidamente para a hospedaria.

-Tom! –Chamou Dumbledore. –Você poderia me ceder uma sala reservada?

-Com todo o prazer professor Dumbledore. Sigam –me.

Tom os levou para o patamar de cima onde provavelmente ficava seu escritório.

-Acho que aqui terão mais privacidade.

-Obrigado Tom. –Agradeceu Dumbledore (n/a: depois que eu descobri q o dumby é gay eu quase coloquei q ele piscava pro tom... Mas resolvi ñ colocar auudhuahdhaudhauh). Assim que estavam sozinhos Dumbledore falou. - Vamos cuidar da sua aparência. Tem alguma preferência? –Falou Dumbledore se dirigindo para Harry.

-Não sei... Tanto faz...

-E que tal se você clareasse um pouco o cabelo, ficasse de olhos azuis, um pouco mais alto, mudar um pouco seus traços deixar o seu rosto um pouco mais quadrado. Ia ficar muito bonito. –Falou Gina animadamente.

-Você me chamou de feio Gi? –Falou Harry inseguro. Gina cora imediatamente, percebendo o que tinha falado.

- Foi só uma opinião... É claro que te acho lindo!! – Falou Gina tentando se redimir.

- Acho bom mesmo! – Falou Harry dando um selinho em Gina com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

- Por favor, sem demonstração de afeto na minha frente – Fala Rony com cara de nojo por ver seu melhor amigo beijando sua irmãzinha.

- Fracamente Ronald – Falou Hermione indignada – Você preferia que eles estivessem brigando?

- Não é isso... É que... Mione... Eles tão se beijando... –Rony parou de falar quando ouviram a risadinha de Dumbledore.

-Isso me lembra de dois alunos meus. –Falou Dumbledore com um sorrisinho nos lábios. –Eles brigam muito também.

-É todo dia assim. Tem vezes que eu quero ir pra longe deles. –Falou Harry. -Mas é melhor o senhor mudar a minha aparência logo.

Assim foi feito como Gina tinha falado. Quando acabou Gina falou:

-Sabia que você ta um pouco parecido com a Hermione, Harry?

-É isso! -Exclamou Hermione.

-Isso o que? –Perguntou Harry.

-Já sei um nome pra você.

-Qual?

-Harry Granger. Você podia ser meu irmão já que ficamos parecidos. –Falou Hermione.

-É uma boa idéia senhorita Granger. –Falou Dumbledore. –Acho que temos isso resolvido.

-Prefiro o Harry como antes. –Falou Mell.

-Obrigada Mellane. Também me prefiro lindo como normalmente. –Falou Harry maroto.

-Convencido. –Falou Gina.

-Vai dizer que eu não sou lindo mesmo?

-Bom... Você é.

-Viu.

-Vamos parar com a baboseira. Ainda temos que resolver que historia vamos contar para os outros. –Falou Rony enciumado.

Depois de algum tempo ficou decidido: Falariam que eles eram sobrinhos do Dumbledore que passariam um tempo com ele. Só que o Dumbledore teria que viajar e pediria para que os Potter ficassem com eles por um tempo.

**Na loja de fantasias...**

Após parar de rirmos (n/a: lembram do James de golfinho?), voltamos a procurar as fantasias. Eu tinha achado uma fantasia de princesa muito fofa.

-Olha Mell! Que fantasia... Ué? Cadê a Mell? –Perguntei para mim mesma. –Sam você viu a Mell?

-Ela não tava com você?

-Tava, mas não ta mais. Ela sumiu. –Falei começando a ficar preocupada.

Fui para onde os meninos estavam.

-Remo me diz que você está com a Mell?

-Não está comigo não. Pergunta para o James.

-James! A Mell ta com você?

-Não. Ela não tava com você?

-Tava. Mas eu não a acho.

-Ai meu Merlin onde está a Mell? –Falou James preocupado. –Vamos perguntar ao Sirius.

Fomos até onde o Sirius estava e pergunto.

-Sirius a Mell está com você?

-Não. –Falou Sirius calmamente.

-Ai meu Merlin. Onde está a Mell?

-Ta ali com o Dumbledore, Lily. –Falou Sirius apontando para porta da loja. –Espera ai. É o Dumbledore? –Perguntou Sirus.

Olhei para porta e vi Dumbledore e a Mell ao seu lado e mais dois meninos e duas meninas. Deve ser parentes dele. Achei estranho. Dumbledore passeando com adolescentes por ai.

-Lily! Jay! Remy! Six! Sam! Lene! –Falou Mell correndo para nós. James a pegou no colo e falou:

-Mell! Onde você estava? –Perguntou aflito.

-Quando a gente tava vindo para cá, eu me distrai com uma loja. Quando ia falar alguma coisa eu vi que vocês não estavam lá. Fiquei procurando vocês até que eu achei o Harry, a Gina, o Rony, a Hermione e o Dumbodolo.

-É Dumbledore Mell. E obrigado por achar a Mell padrinho. –Agradeceu James.

-Não foi nada James. Mellane é uma menina realmente encantadora. Mas James gostaria que você fizesse um favor.

-O que quiser padrinho.

**(Narração normal)**

-Eu estou com meus sobrinhos aqui para passar uns dias. Mas infelizmente não vou poder ficar com eles, vou ter que viajar e só voltarei no dia da festa da Mellane. Será que você poderia ficar com eles por enquanto que eu falo com seus pais?

-Claro professor.

-Bom... Vou deixar que se apresentem.

-Prazer sou James Potter e esses são meus amigos...

-Deixe que nos apresentamos. Eu sou Sirius "Almofadinhas" Black. –Falou galante beijando as mãos das meninas o que deixou os meninos um pouco emburrados.

-Prazer. –Falaram meio emburrados pelo tom galanteador dele mais felizes por encontrar com Sirius.

-Eu sou Remo "Aluado" Lupin. -Falou Remo menos galanteador do que Sirius.

-Prazer. –Responderam todos. Apesar de sempre verem Lupin, ele estava com mais vida do que na época deles.

-Sou Lílian Evans. –Harry ficou impressionado com a beleza da mãe.

-Prazer.

-Sou Marlene Mckinnon dona desse cachorro aqui. –Falou Lene apontando para Sirius.

-Prazer. –Falaram rindo.

-Sou Samanta Estailer.

-Prazer. Sou Harry e essa é minha irmã Hermione, minha namorada Gina Weasley e seu irmão e meu melhor amigo Rony Weasley. –Falou Harry enfatizado que Gina era a sua namorada.

-Prazer.

-Que bom que vocês se deram bem... Mas agora terei que me retirar e volto logo.

-Tio Dumbledore. –Falou Hermione achando estranho chamar o professor assim.

-O que foi querida? –Falou Dumbledore achando engraçado.

Hermione baixou o tom de voz para que ninguém pudesse ouvir a não ser Dumbledore.

-Não temos roupa nem nada.

-Não se preocupe querida. Pode deixar que eu resolvo isso.

-Mas como professor?

-Eu tenho os meus meios.

-Quando e como vamos ter as coisas?

-Eu volto com as coisas não precisa se preocupar.

-Ta bom. Desculpa professor.. hamm...quer dizer Tio Dumbledore, é que estou muito preocupada, eles realmente precisam acreditar nessa história. Não podemos mudar nada.

-Eu entendo querida. Sei que está preocupada. Você é muito responsável... Mas precisa se acalmar.

-Obrigada tio dumbledore. –Falou Hermione abraçando Dumbledore.

-Não foi nada minha querida. –Falou Dumbledore beijando o topo da cabeça de Hermione.

-O que o Dumbledore ta fazendo? –Perguntou Rony enciumado.

-Vai ficar com ciúme do "tio Dumbledore" agora? –Perguntou Harry rindo.

-Não enche Harry.

-Quando você vai voltar padrinho? –Perguntou James.

-Um pouco antes da festa da pequena Mellane.

-Eles podiam ficar pra festa, tio Dumbodolo? –Perguntou Mell.

-Se você quiser. Claro que podem. –Falou Dumbledore achando engraçado o jeito de Mell falar o seu nome

-Oba. –Gritou Mell feliz abraçando Harry.

-Assim eu fico com ciúme Mell. –Falou Sirius fingindo estar triste.

-Fica assim não Six. –Falou Mell indo abraçar ele.

-Assim ta melhor. –Falou Sirius abraçando Mell.

-Bom meus jovens eu realmente tenho que ir agora.

-Tchau tio Dumbledore.

Assim que Dumbledore saiu da loja Sam falou.

-Já que vocês vão para a festa temos que arranjar suas fantasias.

-É verdade. Venham com a gente meninas. –Falou Lene as puxando.

-Meninas. –Falaram os meninos revirando os olhos.

**Meninas:**

As meninas estavam na parte feminina da loja quando Mell grita feliz:

-EU QUERO ESSA! –Exclamou animada.

-Mell. O que é isso? –Perguntou Sam.

-É uma fantasia de bruxa, é assim que os trouxas nos vêem. –Respondeu Hermione.

-Por que você quer ir assim Mell? –Perguntou Lily.

-Eu quero ser uma bruxa. –Fala Mell entre a tristeza por não ser uma bruxa e a felicidade de poder ser uma por uma noite. –Só por essa noite. –Falou Baixinho só Lily que ouviu.

-Tudo bem então. –Falou Lily que entendeu o que ela queria.

Elas ficaram um tempo procurando quando ouvem Gina dizer:

-Hermione experimenta essa. –Falou Gina empurrando uma fantasia para Hermione experimentar.

-Mas essa? –Falou Hermione incerta.

-Só experimenta, não precisa levar.

-Ok então. –Falou Hermione se dando por vencida e indo experimentar a Fantasia.

**Meninos:**

Os meninos também foram a caçada das suas fantasias. Mas como eram meninos logo encontram o que precisavam.

-Vamos ver como as meninas estão? –Perguntou Sirius.

-Não sei se elas iriam gostar. –Respondeu Remo.

-E quem disse que ele liga pra isso. Ele adora perturbar a Lene. –Falou James.

-Então vamos ou não? –Perguntou Harry.

-Claro que vamos. –Falou Sirius.

Saíram na direção reservadas para as meninas. Chegaram lá ao mesmo tempo em que Hermione saia do provador com uma roupa de dançarina havaiana.

-OW. –Falaram todos. Hermione estava linda. Não que ela não fosse, mas sempre estava com as roupas folgadas da escola o que tirava um pouco de suas curvas. E a roupa definia bastante isso, sua barriga ficava a mostra, lisinha. Ela estava com uma saia havaiana que ia até mais ou menos o meio da perna, na cintura umas flores vermelhas muito bonitas. Na parte de cima um tipo de biquíni de coco com algumas flores.

-Você não vai com essa roupa não é? –Perguntou Rony enciumado pelo jeito dos meninos estarem olhando ela.

-E porque não? –Desafiou Hermione.

-Está muito indecente.

-Você não é nada meu para falar o que eu poço ou não usar.

-Eu sou seu amigo. E você não pode ficar usando essas roupas que mostram tudo.

-Mas eu vou com ela SIM, E VOCÊ NÃO VAI ME IMPEDIR. –Falou Hermione.

-VOCÊ NÃO VAI NÃO.

-VOU SIM.

-NÃO VAI.

-VOU.

-NÃO VAI.

-VOU.

-NÃO VAI.

-Vou e você não é meu irmão.

-Harry fala pra ela que ta muito indecente.

-Porque eu? A briga é de vocês.

-Você é irmão dela.

-Ok. –Falou Harry suspirando. –Hermione essa roupa está realmente um pouco indecente. Você poderia escolher outra?

-Claro Harry. –Falou carinhosamente.

-Obrigado.

-Até agora você falou que ia, agora não vai mais é?

-Eu respeito à opinião do meu irmão.

-Ata. –Falou Rony sarcástico.

-Quer saber. –Falou Hermione zangada. –Eu vou sim com essa fantasia.

-O que? A... Deixa pra lá. –Falou Rony saindo da loja.

-RONY ESPERA. –Gritou Harry antes de ele sair. –Vocês tinham que brigar? Agora vou ter que acalmar a fera.

-Desculpa Harry. –Falou Hermione.

-Você não vai mesmo com aquela roupa né Hermione? Foi só pra irritar o Rony?

-É... Mais ou menos.

-Sabe vocês me lembram um casal. –Falou Sirius. –Só não lembro o nome deles. –Falou sarcástico olhando para James e Lily.

-Eu também não lembro o nome deles. -Disse Remo.

-Só me vem palavras que me lembram deles. Sabe... Arrogante... Monitora... Galinha... Certinha...

-Nossa... Você definiu o que eu pensava. –Falou Remo sarcástico.

-Ei. Não brigamos tanto assim. –Falaram James e Lily.

-Brigavam sim. –Respondeu Sam.

-Bom... Eu vou procurar o Rony. Que Merlin me de paciência.

-Relaxa Harry. É só fazer o que eu faria. –Falou Gina.

-Eu não vou azarar seu irmão Gi. –Falou Harry e os outros ficaram surpresos que a ruiva pudesse fazer isso.

-Eu não iria fazer isso. –Falou Gina fazendo cara de inocente. Harry lhe mandou um olhar que claramente dizia que ela faria isso sim. –Não faria não. Eu faria muito pior. –Falou Gina com um sorriso mal.

-Ruiva do meu coração. Nunca mais faça essa cara. Da medo. –Falou Harry brincando.

-Que isso moreno. Minha azaração do bicho-papão nem machuca.

-Não imagina. Só deixa internado na ala hospitalar.

-Também. Quem mandou o Mal... Mauro me perturbar. –Falou Gina se achando uma idiota por ter quase falado o nome do Malfoy e por ter inventado um nome tão bobo.

-Você deixou um cara na ala hospitalar por causa de uma azaração do bicho-papão? –Perguntou Sirius incrédulo.

-É... Por ai.

-Você é das minhas. –Falou Sirius abraçando Gina.

-Hum hum. –Pigarreou Marlene.

-Que isso Lene. Você sabe que eu te amo. –Falou Sirius indo abraçar Lene.

-Acho bom mesmo. –Falou Lene fingindo estar brava, mas dava para ver o sorriso escondido dela.

-Bom eu vou indo. Enquanto eu vou falar com o Rony vocês vão terminando de escolher as fantasias.

**Fora da Loja:**

Harry andou por um tempo até achar Rony sentado na praça onde eles estavam antes de tudo acontecer.

-Você pode me dizer por que saio da loja daquele jeito? –Falou Harry serio se sentando ao lado de Rony.

-Eu perdi muito tempo. –Falou Rony simplesmente.

-Você realmente demorou. Mas... Fale com ela. -Rony apenas o olhou e concordou. –Apesar de não ser minha irmã de verdade eu a considero como uma. Vem. O pessoal ta nos esperando.

**Na loja:**

Assim que Harry saiu da loja, os meninos foram para fora da loja para conversar enquanto as meninas voltaram a procurar suas fantasias.

-Que tal essa? –Perguntou Sam para as outras meninas.

-Acho que vai ficar muito boa. Experimenta. –Apoiou Lene.

Ficaram vendo um monte de roupas até se decidirem por algumas. (n/a: não vou falar agora vão ter q esperar o próximo cap e se tiverem alguma idéia de fantasia podem falar eu tenho já algumas idéias, mas vcs podem ter mais.).

Logo Harry e Rony chegaram à loja e Sirius falou:

-Ficou mais calminho ciumentinho.

-Não enche. –Falou Rony emburrado.

-As meninas já acabaram? –Perguntou Harry tentando mudar de assunto.

-Estamos aqui irmãozinho. –Falou Hermione saindo junto com as outras meninas da loja.

-E ai o que escolheram? –Perguntou James curioso.

-Larga de ser curioso Pontas. –Falou Remo.

-Vai me dizer que não quer saber?

-Eu quero saber mais elas não vão contar.

-Acertou em cheio Reminho. –Falou Lily.

-Reminho não Lily. Isso é constrangedor. –Falou Remo corado.

-Vejo que já acabaram de escolher as fantasias. –Falou Dumbledore que havia acabado de chegar.

-Já sim. –Respondeu James. –Como foi com meus pais?

-Foi tudo bem. Crianças seus pertences já estão da casa de James.

-Obrigada Tio. –Responderam Harry e Hermione.

-É melhor eu os legar por chave de portal.

Dumbledore tirou de não sei onde uma meia velha e com um aceno da varinha ela brilhou e Dumbledore falou:

-Segurem na chave de portal... Agora.

Todos tocaram na meia e logo sentiram a velha sensação de um gancho puxando o umbigo. Quando perceberam já estavam na casa dos Potter.

**N/a: **Oizinho. Eu sei demorei uma eternidade. Mas não foi por mal. Tenho um monte de trabalho pra fazer isso me atrapalha e ainda minha irmão com seus trabalhos da facu que parecem nunca acabar. Mas eu to de volta e feliz da vida. Provavelmente vou demorar com o próximo cap, vcs sabem eu sou um tantinho lerda.

Desculpa a demora.

**Agradecimentos:**

**Loo Lupin: **Eu demorei mas postei. Agora vc já sabe sobre q nome o harry vai usar e sobre a Mell ser bruxa... Você ainda vera. Beijos. Comenta.

**sango7higurashi:**OBA! Tenho uma leitora nova VIVA! Ta bom pareiii. Fico feliz que tenha gostado da fic. Eu também sempre penseii nisso. Beijoss. Comenta.

**Suzane:** Oi convencida. Eu sei q vc adora a minha fic. Eu sou de mais. Beijo comenta.

**INeeI:** Que com a vc achou legal. Fica de olha pq nunca se sabe quando eu vou postar. Beijo comenta.

**Rayanne: **Ai está o cap. Lindo maravilhoso ( to de brinks). Beijo comenta.

**Babif06:** Barbiii amore. Desculpa não ter te mencionado, provavelmente eu tava escrevendo de noite e vc sabe como eu sou lerdinha. Pede desculpa pro benjiii ta ok? E sobre as fantasias. Já converssamemos. Te vejo logo. Beijoss e continua coemntando.

**É isso ai gente.**

**Comentem para eu poder viver os dias mais felizes.**

**Bj xauu**

**By: **Carolzynha LF.

**MFF**

**NOX**


	17. A Festa parte I

N/a: Capitulo com comentários especiais do** (n/s: querido, amado, maravilhoso, inteligente, sofisticado (3 horas depois), forte, decidido, humilde, vamos para por ai se não a fic fica só sobre mim e essa não é a intenção, apesar de que deveria ser só minha) **acho que vocês perceberam que é o Sirius né? Aproveitem a fic.

Capitulo 17: A Festa parte I

Quando chegaram à casa de James foram recepcionadas pela senhora Potter.

-Ola. Sou Meg Potter. Prazer em conhecê-los.

-Ola senhora Potter. –Responderam nossos queridos viajantes.

-Ah queridos não precisam de tanta formalidade. Podem me chamar de Meg ou de tia mesmo eu não ligo.

-Mãe os quartos já estão prontos? –Perguntou James.

-Temos um pequeno probleminha filho.

-Qual?-Perguntou Sirius como se ela tivesse falado com ele.

-Sirius ela falou comigo. –Reclamou James.

-Ela falou filho. Podia ser qualquer um de nós dois.

-Quantas vezes eu vou ter que falar que ela não é a sua mãe sirius?

-Um monte. Ela ainda vai continuar sendo minha mãe.

-Não é

-É sim.

-Não.

-Sim.

-Não.

-Sim.

-PAREM COM ISSO AGORA MESMO. –Gritou Lily nervosa.

-Parei. –Falaram juntos.

-Obrigada querida. –Agradeceu à senhora Potter. –Como eu estava dizendo. Não temos quartos suficientes para ficarem bem acomodados.

-Não precisa se incomodar senhora Potter. –Falou Hermione.

-Não me importo de dividir o quarto. –Falou James.

-É... Não ligamos de dividir. –Falou Sirius olhando malicioso para Hermione e Gina.

-Safado. –Falou Lene enquanto batia no cachorro safado que era seu namorado. **(n/s: Pausa ai gente. Vocês viram como me maltratam. Primeiro eu não posso ter mãe e agora só porque eu não ligo de dividir minhas coisas me batem. Vou chamar o programa de proteção para personagem mais conhecido com PPP)** (n/a: Isso existe Sirius?)** (n/s: Eu não sei... Mas devia.) **(n/a: Sirius pelo amor de merlin fica quieto. Vou voltar para fic.).

-Que foi. Eu não fiz nada. Só porque eu sou caridoso você fica me batendo?-Fez uma cara extremamente falsa enquanto falava.

-Fica quieto Sirius. –Falou Remo dando um tapa na cabeça do Sirius. **(n/s: Viu agressão de novo. Você é muito má comigo.) **(n/a: Sirius fica quieto e deixa-me contar a história.) **(n/s: Ok ok. Ninguém ama o Sirius mesmo. Sou sozinho no mundo.) **(n/a: Dramático.).

-Remo não bata no meu menino. –Repreendeu Meg (senhora potter para quem não lembra)** (n/s: pelo menos ela me ama. Beijo mãe.) **(n/a: Sem comentários.).

-Bom... Vamos para o foco da conversa. –Falou Lily. –Eu tenho a solução mais simples.

-E qual é senhorita sabe-tudo? –Perguntou Sirius sarcástico.

-Se você não me interromper mais eu falo. –Falou começando a ficar irritada.

Enquanto eles discutiam os viajantes no tempo apenas olhavam. Harry estava maravilhado com tudo. Seus pais e amigos eram muito engraçados. Só ficou pensando por que nunca ouviu falar da Samanta e Marlene. Mas isso ele descobriria quando voltasse. Voltando para a discussão...

- Fala logo Lily. Não ligue para esse retardado. – Falou Lene. E antes de Sirius reclamar Lily falou:

- As meninas vão para minha casa, temos espaço suficiente lá.

Dito e feito. Logo os meninos ajudaram a levar as coisas das meninas para casa de Lily e aproveitaram para ficar lá. Os dias passaram mais calmamente que o possível, mas com certos marotos em casa nada se passa calmamente. Sam e Remo como sempre tímidos e esses dias não foram diferentes, sempre coravam na frente um do outro. **(N/S: Esses dois me dão no nervo. Quando vão se acertar? ¬¬') **(N/A: Infelizmente concordo com ele).

Sirius e Lene se agarravam em qualquer lugar.

- Sirius aqui não, tem crianças. – Brigou James. **(N/S: Hey, não é bem assim eu apenas mostro o quando gosto dela.)** (N/A: Mostra até demais.) **(N/S: Mas foi você quem escreveu.)** (N/A: Fica calado cachorro.) **(N/S: A autora ficou emburradinha shuhshaushuau.)** (N/a: Eu juro Sirius se você não parar você vai ficar de cama por um mês e sem beijar a Lene e vai ter que ouvir musica clássica por todo esse tempo) **(N/S: Tchau, to indo, já fui, beijo mãe.) **(n/a: "autora com um olhar mortal") **(N/S: Vou ficar quieto.).**

Continuando a contar a historia antes de ser interrompida por esse ser de codinome Sirius.

Harry e Gina eram por assim dizer, os mais normais de todos. Agora, ninguém sabia quem era pior Rony e Hermione ou James e Lily. As brigas eram constates todos estavam cansados.

Uma das quais mais irritou todos e deu uma idéia no mínimo interessante foi o que aconteceu a seguir.

Fazia dois dias que os viajantes chegaram às coisas estavam indo bem, mas um tanto atarefados com a festa da Mell. E esse era um dos motivos das constantes brigas de James e Lily.

Nesse dia as coisas não foram diferentes. Gina, Harry, Sirius, Lene e Mell presenciavam mais uma briga deles só que Rony e Hermione também brigavam no outro lado da sala, enquanto Sam e Remo apenas se olhavam e coravam.

-Isso está me irritando muito. –Falou Lene.

-Um casal brigando já era difícil de agüentar. Agora dois e um que não sai dos olhares. –Falou Gina exasperada.

-Não vejo a hora deles se acertarem. –Falou Harry enquanto ajudava a Mell montar o quebra-cabeça.

Ficaram em silencio por um tempo então der repente Sirius fala:

-Já sei. Sou mesmo um gênio.

-O que foi dessa vez senhor gênio?-Perguntou Lene divertida.

-Vamos juntar esses casais. –Respondeu Sirius com o maior sorriso.

-E como você pretende fazer isso? –Perguntou Gina.

-Bom... Ainda não pensei nisso. Mas de qualquer jeito vou precisar da ajuda de vocês. **(n/s: apesar de eu ser um cara super maravilhoso não posso fazer tudo sozinho.)**

-Pode crer que eu vou te ajudar, eu to esperando há seis anos para o Rony e a Mione ficarem juntos. –Falou Harry.

-Você não liga de seu melhor amigo namorar a sua irmã? –Perguntou Sirius.

-Não... Eu namoro a irmã dele. –Falou Harry abraçando Gina.

-Faz sentido. Bom indo para a minha idéia genial. Que tal se trancássemos cada casal-irritante em um quarto e esperarmos eles se acertarem. –Falou Sirius como se a idéia fosse a melhor de todas.

-Talvez isso funcionasse com Rony e Hermione, mas com os outros acho que não.

-Bom pelo menos temos um plano para um casal. –Falou Sirius ainda feliz.

-Eu também quero ver o Jay e a Lily juntos. –Falou Mell animada. –Quero que eles fiquem felizes.

-Todos nós queremos Mell. –Falou Harry. "Principalmente eu." Completou em pensamento.

-Ótimo, mas quando vamos fazer isso? –Perguntou Gina.

-Na festa é claro. –Respondeu Sirius como se fosse obvio.

-Por que na festa? –Perguntou Lene.

-Não sei. Mas acho que é melhor. Mais fácil de distrair eles.

-Ok. E quanto ao casal timidez? –Falou Lene se referindo a Remo e Sam.

-Bom... Que tal se déssemos veritaserum para eles? –Sugere Sirius. **(n/s: eu adorei essa idéia, sou mesmo um gênio.).**

-Acho que isso não seria certo Sirius. –Gina respondeu descartando a idéia dele.

A discussão durou até que os casais mencionados pararem de brigar. O resto do dia passou muito rápido. Mal perceberam e os meninos já tinham ido para casa.

A semana passou rapidamente, os preparativos da festa já estavam todos prontos. Mell estava super ansiosa, ia ter sua primeira festa bruxa. Harry, Gina, Sirius e Lene armaram planos para todos e tudo estava pronto. Então chegou o dia da festa.

As meninas (incluindo a Mell) estavam na casa da Lily se arrumando. E acho que todo mundo sabe o que acontece quando meninas se juntam não é? Tinha roupas espalhadas, maquiagem trouxa e bruxa, secador de cabelo, escovas, acessórios e muitas coisas que meninas tem. Enquanto uma secava o cabelo, outra procurava o sapato. Ou seja, estava uma loucura. E é claro as perguntas que sempre são ditas nesses momentos:

-Alguém viu minha bota?

-Cadê meu lápis de olho?

-Meu cabelo ta horrível.

-Essa roupa me deixa gorda?

-Que cor de sombra eu uso?

-Esse ou esse?

-Sai da frente do espelho.

-Cadê o outro par do meu brinco?

-Será que o Sirius vai gostar?

-Meu cabelo não quer ficar no lugar.

E é claro que tinha respostas bem diferentes:

-O livro monstruoso dos monstros ta comendo. –Respondeu Sam.

-O QUE?

-Brincadeira. Ta de baixo da cama perto do livro sobre quadri... bol? –Respondeu Sam.

-Desde quando você gosta de quadribol Lily?

-Ah, desde que eu comecei a gosta de conversar com o...

-Com o Jay Lily?

-Fica calada Lene. –As outras apenas riram.

-O lápis ta de baixo do travesseiro.

-Seu cabelo não ta horrível. Só precisa de uma penteada.

-Essa roupa não te deixa gorda o Remo vai adorar. –Respondeu Lene com um sorriso maroto fazendo Sam ficar corada.

-Usa a rosa Lily.

-Esse sem duvida.

-Não saio não. Preciso ver meu rosto.

-O brinco ta lá no banheiro.

-O Sirius vai cair ao seus pés Lene.

-Ele sempre cai. –Falou Lene convencida. **(n/s: Mentira. Ela que sempre cai aos meus pés.) **(n/a: Ata, só porque o namorado dela é loiro de olhos verdes.) **(n/s: O que? A Lene ta me traindo?) **(n/a: Eu fui irônica... ¬¬').

-Relaxa é só colocar um pouco de fixador.

E como sabe teve mais dessas conversas femininas que demoram séculos para acabar.

(n/a: Eu tiro isso pela minha irmã, a maioria das perguntas e respostas eu tiro dela. E ela ta se arrumando agora que são 20h54min do dia 31 de dezembro e eu to escrevendo e o pior é que o creme acabou de espirrar na cara dela, foi hilário.) **(n/s: Não fala assim da Su. Ela não tem culpa de ser desastrada.) **_(n/da irmã da autora: Com um amigo desses quem precisa de inimigo. Eu nem sou desastrada. As pessoas sofrem um atentado com o creme e vai parar na fic da irmã, isso que é vida. Sou fonte de inspiração e nem um obrigada recebo. Se fosse o Remo ou o James eles me defenderiam melhor) _**(n/s: Agora você me magoou profundamente Su.) **_(n/su: No fundo você sabe que eu te amo. E Lene eu amo o Sirius como meu amigo de fic) _(n/L: CONTINUEM COM ESSA FIC LOGO. "Lily gritando").

Bom como eu estava dizendo... Mell observava todas as meninas se maquiando e decidiu se maquiar também.

-Mell? O que você está fazendo? –Perguntou Gina.

-Me arrumando como vocês. Estou bonita? –Perguntou Mell. Bom... Como Mell é pequena deve ter imaginado como ficou a maquiagem não é? O batom estava borrado, a sombra torta e o cabelo bagunçado.

-Ham... Ta sim só deixa nós ajeitamos para você ficar ainda mais bonita.

Elas começaram a arrumar o batom a sombra e tudo. Ficou muito fofa com uma sombra meio clara só que em alguns pontos mais escura. Mas estava ótimo para a idade da nossa aniversariante.

Todas estavam terminado de arrumar a Mell quando ouvem o barulho de algo caindo?

-O que foi que caio? –Perguntou Gina.

-Por favor, não me diz que foi a sombra verde. –Falou Lene.

-Não... –Respondeu Hermione. –Foi o curvex da Lily.

-O que? O MEU CURVEX?

**Alguns momentos antes na casa de James.**

Logo após as meninas saírem para se arrumar na casa da Lily, Rony comenta:

-Por que elas tem que ir tanto tempo antes se arrumar?

-Não sei exatamente, mas o resultado é sempre bom. –Comentou Sirius.

-Isso é verdade. –Concordou Harry. –A Gi sempre fica linda, apesar de ser linda normalmente. –Falou sonhador.

-Oh. Harryzinho ta apaixonadinho. –Zombou James.

-Como se você não ficasse pior quando a Lily aparece. –Retrucou Remo.

-Mas nada supera você Remo. Mal vê a Sam e já começa a corar. –Respondeu Rony.

-Você não pode falar nada cenoura. Você e a Hermione são quase pior que o Pontas e a Lily. –Falou Sirius maroto.

Ficaram nessa de falar das meninas, jogar xadrez (que Rony ganhou de todos), snap explosivo (n/a: não sei se é assim que se escreve) e outros alem de ouvirem algumas historias dos marotos. Quando faltava uma hora para a festa o salão onde ia acontecer o evento já estava todo pronto. Eles decidiram que já estava na hora de se arrumar. Como os meninos são mais rápidos, mas menos organizados as coisas foram um pouco parecidas com as meninas:

-Hey alguém viu a minha capa?

-Seria essa aqui? –Falou James enquanto pegava a capa e saia correndo pelo quarto fingindo que voava.

-Há Há. Muito engraçado.

-Hey alguém viu a minha bota?

-Ela ta encima da cama.

-Valeu.

Estavam indo bem quando ouviram Sirius gritar.

-AAAAAAHHHHH.

-O que foi? –Perguntou James preocupado.

-Eu tenho uma espinha. –Falou Sirius desesperado.

-É só isso? –Perguntou Remo aliviado.

-Como só isso. Eu estou arruinado. Não posso ter uma espinha logo hoje.

-Para de ser dramático. –Falou Harry revirando os olhos em descaso.

-Mas eu não posso ir para a festa assim.

-Coloca um feitiço de desilusão. –Sugeriu Remo.

-Ótima idéia Remo, obrigado.

Depois do drama de Sirius**(n/s: Ei, não é drama não. Eu sou um ser perfeito não posso ter uma espinha.) **(n/a: Como eu disse dramático) estavam prontos para a festa.

-Será que as meninas já estão prontas? –Perguntou James.

-Não sei. Vamos lá pra varanda ver. –Sugeriu Remo.

Ao chegarem na sacada só ouviram uma musica alta. Mas do nada a musica parou e ouviram a Lily gritar.

-O MEU CURVEX.

Se entre olharam assustados e perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Curvex?

-O que será isso? –Perguntou James.

-Eu sei o que é isso. –Falou Sirius.

-Como você sabe? –Perguntou Rony.

-Uma vez eu tava esperando a Lene terminar de se maquiar para podermos sair. Então eu a vi usando esse negocio e perguntei. "O que é isso Lene?". E ela respondeu. "É um curvex Sirius.". E eu perguntei de novo. "Pra que serve?" e ela falou "É para deixar os cílios mais curvados" e foi isso.

-Ah. Meninas tem cada treco estranho. –Falou James.

-Verdade.

Resolveram que já era hora de descerem. Ao chegarem no salão ficaram vendo o bom trabalho deles e dos elfos. Tinha bexigas laranjas e vermelhas, mesas com enfeites, uma parte para as crianças que viriam para a festa, uma pista de dança. Tudo do jeito que Mellane havia pedido. Mas nada os preparou quando viraram para a porta de entrada....

Continua no próximo capitulo.

**N/a: **Sério não me matem. Eu sei que demorei horrores. Mas tinha tanta coisa para fazer, escola, recuperação (odeio física) minha irmã com os trabalhos intermináveis e quando eu tava com o cap indo bem meu pc pegou vírus, pelo menos eu to conseguindo escrever e queria muito postar hj pq é o ultimo dia do ano é importante.

Agradeço de coração para quem comentou. Respondo tudo no próximo cap que espero não demorar.

**FELIZ ANO NOVO**

**QUE TODOS TENHAM UM ANO SUPER LEGAL**

**MIL BEIJOS**

**MFF**

**NOX**


	18. A festa parte II

No capitulo anterior:

_Resolveram que já era hora de descerem. Ao chegarem no salão ficaram vendo o bom trabalho deles e dos elfos. Tinha bexigas laranjas e vermelhas, mesas com enfeites, uma parte para as crianças que viriam para a festa, uma pista de dança. Tudo do jeito que Mellane havia pedido. Mas nada os preparou quando viraram para a porta de entrada..._

Capitulo 18: A festa parte II

**Casa da Lily após se arrumarem:**

-Então meninas todas prontas? –Perguntou Sam.

-Prontas e arrasando. –Respondeu Lene.

-Vamos gente. Eu quero ver como ta a minha festa. –Falou Mell pulando de ansiedade.

-Ok Mell. Vamos. –Falou Lily.

Saíram da casa da Lily e foram direto para a casa de James. Tocaram a campainha e a senhora Potter a atendeu, estava vestida de branca de neve.

-Nossa... Vocês querem que os rapazes ainda estejam vivos depois de verem vocês? –Falou Meg animadamente.

-É bom que o Sirius sobreviva. Por que se não vou ter que dar um jeito de me divertir. (n/s: hei, a Lene só me quer pra diversão?) (n/a: aprenda a conviver com isso) (n/s: nossa como você é má).

-Ai Lene. Até parece que você não gosta do Sirius. –Falou Gina.

-É claro que eu amo aquele cachorro. Só que isso é uma festa e eu quero me divertir.

-Todas nós queremos nos divertir. –Concordou Sam.

-Com os meninos é claro. –Falou Gina com sorriso malicioso.

-Chega de papo e vamos entrar. –Falou Lily empurrando elas para dentro.

Ao entrarem do salão da festa viram como tinha sido o resultado da decoração. Logo na porta de entrada tinha três arcos de bolas seguidos todos nas cores vermelho e laranja. Fazendo um caminho para dar as boas vindas para os convidados. Logo ao lado havia mesas redondas com toalhas vermelhas e laranjas, em cada mesa havia no centro fadinhas dançando em volta de pequenas estrelas, obviamente trabalho dos marotos. No centro do salão havia um tablado que servia como pista de dança. No teto havia fitas nas cores também de vermelho e laranja, em algumas fitas tinham enfeites variados. No fundo do salão podiam ver uma linda mesa com um bolo de três andares no meio dela, em um canto havia as lembranças para dar ao final da festa aos convidados. Estava tudo perfeito, mas não tão perfeito quando viram os meninos...

Os garotos ficaram impressionados com a beleza delas. Mal tinham palavras para descrever o que sentiam. Para cada um deles uma das meninas brilhava mais. Para Rony, Hermione estava divina, ainda mais bonita do que no baile de inverno no quarto ano deles. Ela vestia uma fantasia de Chapeuzinho Vermelho (n/a: Não é bem a tradicional. É aquela mais bonitinha. Acho que deve ter no google)(n/beta: Mais bonitinha ou menos infantil, Carol?). (n/a: Mesnos infantil)

Para Remo, Sam é a que estava mais linda. Com a fantasia fazia ter uma beleza angelical, afinal estava de Anjo. (n/a: isso foi meio idiota eu sei) (n/s: que bom que reconhece sua idiotice) (n/a: calado Sirius).

Para Harry, Gina estava uma coisa. Sem palavras para descrever o que sentia. Só pensava em uma coisa. "Gina quer me enlouquecer e Rony vai me matar". Afinal Gina estava vestida de odalisca, tem uma fantasia mais provocante do que essa? (n/b: Ainda bem que o Sirius ta babando na Lene, senão ele conseguiria achar uma).

Bem Sirius discorda. Assim que ele botou os olhos nela seu coração entrou em pane. Ela estava simplesmente fabulosa e provocante em sua fantasia de Abelha. (n/s: Minha Lene arrasa mesmo. Eu tenho um ótimo gosto.) (n/Re: Nem se acha né cachorro) (n/s: O que você ta fazendo aqui aluado?) (n/J: Oi pessoas... e Sirius) (n/s: O que? Agora tem um veado aqui também. E eu sou uma pessoa também pontas)(n/j: Não acho) (n/a: É mesmo, que vocês tão fazendo aqui?) (n/j: A autora tapada. Você se esqueceu ñ foi?) (n/a: Olha o jeito que fala veado posso muito bem fazer a Lily nem ser tua amiga aqui) (n/j: calei) (n/Re: Autora querida?) (n/a: Sim meu Remuxo)(n/s: O que foi isso? Com ele é toda carinhosa e comigo você só me maltrata)(n/a: é que o Remo é uma pessoa tão legal e fofa que ñ da para resistir. Mas o que ces tão fazendo aqui mesmo?)(n/Re: Olha Carolzynha no meu S2. Estamos aqui pq você pediu lembra?)(n/a: Não)(n/re: vc tava falando com sua irmã sobre isso, você disse que ia ser legal ter os marotos comentando.)(n/a: a é? Brigada Remuxo por me lembrar. Por isso vou te recompensar.) (n/re: Como? 'desconfiado')(n/a: você vai ver daqui a pouco 'sorriso colgate').

(n/j: Acho que você deveria ter medo) (n/s: concordo) (n/a: parem com isso. Não sou má. Só estou passando por uma fase de humor negro.) (n/s: ata e eu sou o Snape)(n/a: fica quieto Sirius ou vc vai se arrepender. Voltem para fic) (n/ dos marotos: Ok vc quem manda 'morrendo de medo').

James achava que a beleza Lily o encantava. Tinha certeza de que estava babando e com cara de bobo. Afinal aquela era a sua Lily vestida de Julieta e ele seria seu Romeu. Só esperava que não morresse com ela no final. (n/a: Que irônico não?). *Sorry, não achei uma Julieta boa para ser a Lily. (n/a: Alguém já viu Shakespeare Apaixonado? Se viu eles fazem a peça Romeu e Julieta. É mais ou menos assim q eu vejo o vestido da Lily, procurem no google)

As meninas ficaram tão ou mais impressionadas do que os meninos. Todas tinham quase o mesmo pensamento:

"UAU. Eles estão de mais".

Rony estava de pirata o que na opinião de Hermione ele nunca esteve mais charmoso.

Sam achava que Remo estava muito bonito na fantasia de Sherlock Holmes. Ela o deixava com um ar tão misterioso. Combinava perfeitamente com sua personalidade.

Para Gina, Harry estava muito gato da fantasia de jogador de futebol americano. Ela só sabia o que era isso por que um pouco antes de viajarem no tempo ela tinha visto um jogo desses. E ela acha que essa fantasia caía muito bem no Harry.

Assim que Lene bateu os olhos em Sirius ficou muito feliz por ele ser seu namorado. Ela pensava "Meu Merlin ele ta muito gostoso". Sirius estava com a fantasia de Zorro e isso o deixa muito atraente.

Por mais que Lily odiasse admitir James estava muito bonito. Apostava que alguma das meninas tinha falado para ele da fantasia. Era quase impossível ter uma coincidência dessas. Afinal James estar de Romeu era uma tremenda coincidência.

Os meninos vieram ao encontro delas, cada um olhando para sua garota.

-Você está linda. –Falaram em coro.

-Obrigada. –Responderam coradas.

-Me dê a honra dessa dança Abelha Rainha? –Perguntou Sirius galanteador para Lene.

-Não sei não. Acho que meu namorado não gostaria de me ver com o Zorro.

-Pode deixar que eu me entendo com ele.

-Se for assim... –Falou Lene saindo com Sirius.

-Você gostaria de dançar Gina? –Perguntou Harry baixinho.

-Pensei que não dançasse.

-Não danço... Mas por você eu já enfrentei até um basilisco. –Falou em seu ouvido.

Gina não falou nada, apenas acompanhou seu amado para pista de dança. (n/a: perceberam que sou fã de HG?) (n/b: Jura, nem tinha reparado) (n/a: Mas liga não gosto de outros casais também. Menos Harry e Hermione. Não consigo ver eles juntos...) (n/Re: Foco Carol) (n/a: Ok. Voltando pra fic)

-Ham... Vo... Você quer dan... Dançar Sam? –Perguntou Remo timidamente.

-Cla... Claro. –Aceitou surpresa. Não esperava um convite de Remo. E saíram para da pista de dança. (n/a: Pode me agradecer agora Remo.) (n/Re: Obrigada Carol) (n/a: Mas não é só isso não) (n/Re: Não? O que é então? ) ( n/a: Espere e verá. 'Sorriso de fada madrinha').

-Oi... Hermione. –Falou Rony com as orelhas vermelhas.

-Tchau Ronald. –Respondeu seca saindo de perto dele. (n/b: Depois ele é o legume insensível)

-O que? –Perguntou confuso também se afastando e indo na direção a mesa de comidas.

**Narrado por Lily.**

Finalmente voltei a narrar. Demorou em Carol. (n/a: Desculpa Lily, mas com a chegada dos viajantes não deu pra você narrar; mas agora pode e aproveita amiga). Como ela disse vou aproveitar. Depois dos outros terem saído James veio falar comigo.

-Ola Lily. –Cumprimentou James.

-Ola James.

-Está encantadora nessa fantasia de Julieta. –Falou chegando perigosamente perto.

-Você não está nada mal também. –Falei fazendo descaso. Apesar de ser amiga dela eu nunca vou admitir que ele ta muito gato nessa fantasia. Ai que garoto lindo. Opa. Espera um pouco. Eu to admitindo que ele ta bonito? Pensando bem... Isso é meio que um fato. Afinal ele é bonito. Mesmo odiando admitir. (n/s: Arrá. Eu sabia. Vou contar pro pontas.) Sirius o que você ta fazendo aqui?(n/s: Te perturbando) E quem te deu o direito de se meter na MINHA narração? (n/s: Nossa autora querida é claro) Como você pode? (n/a: Desculpa. Vou fazer ele ficar quieto. Ouviu Sirius ou eu posso fazer você ficar sem a Lene pelo resto da festa e ainda com um feitiço do silencio) (n/s: O maroto mais gato dando o fora) (n/a: Prontinho Lily pode narrar) Obrigada. Bom já que o Sirius já foi embora percebi que não falei nada pro James. – Hum... Como você sabia que eu vinha de Julieta?

-Não sabia.

-Ata e eu sou Merlin. Vai me diz como você sabe que eu viria de Julieta. Por isso você veio de Romeu.

-Sério Lily. Eu não sabia. Foi coisa do destino.

-Haha... Muito engraçado James.

-Vamos... Eu não sabia.

-Ta ok. –Me dei por vencida mais ainda não acreditei muito.

-Você quer dançar? –Ele me perguntou. Eu não sabia se queria. Mas fui salva de responder pela Tia Meg que falou ao microfone mágico.

-Boa noite senhoras e senhores. Como todos sabem, estamos aqui reunidos para celebrar o aniversario e anunciar a mais nova Potter.

-Bom, é a minha hora. –Falou James se afastando. Não vi para onde ele estava indo. Mas logo entendi. Ele foi buscar a Mell. Subiram no palco e ele começou a falar.

- Como minha mãe disse, estamos aqui para celebrar o aniversário da nossa mais nova integrante da família. Mellane Potter. –Falou abrindo os braços para mostrar a pequena menina que estava meio envergonhada e assustada. Ela me olhou e eu mandei um olhar de confiança. Ela respirou fundo e foi para a frente do palco. Sirius e os outros começaram a gritar. Isso pareceu a incentivar. –Aqui está a nossa querida Mellane.

James a pegou no colo. Ela ainda parecia meio tímida mais encarou a todos. (n/b: Vocês fizeram sacanagem com a menina, jogar ela logo assim na fogueira.)

-Agora que já estão todos apresentados. Vamos começar a festejar o aniversário da nossa pequena. –Falou tio Marcos.

A música voltou a tocar e todos se afastaram para fazer outras coisas. Fui para perto das meninas, ou seja, a Sam e a Hermione. Por que a Lene e a Gina já tinham saído para ficar com seus namorados. Sabe... Nessas horas eu queria ter um namorado. (n/s: Vocês até pode) Sirius você não devia ta aqui. (n/s: não devia mais estou. E como eu tava dizendo, você só não está namorando porque você rejeitou o Pontas) Não fale bobagens Sirius. (n/a: Sabe odeio concordar com essa peste em forma de gente... Mas ele tem razão) (n/s: brigado... Ei, não sou uma peste) (n/a: Vamos embora Sirius) Isso. Vão embora e me deixem narrar. (n/a: Não por muito tempo) O que você quer dizer com isso? (n/a: Nada 'autora com cara de anjo' Tchauzinho Lily) (n/s: Mesmo querendo perturbar você, não quero que a Carol fique brava, ela finalmente me deu a razão em alguma coisa. Então... Vou indo Lily, a minha Abelha Rainha me espera).

Bom... Pelo menos agora eu to sozinha na minha narração.

Fiquei, eu, Hermione (que tava dando um gelo no Rony maior que o iceberg que afundou o Titanic) e a Sam (que ficava toda hora olhando o Remo). Dançamos, comemos, bebemos, ficamos vendo a Mell se divertir com as outras crianças que vieram para a festa também. Tava tudo indo normal, até a Lene e o Sirius vierem falar com a Hermione.

**Narração do Sirius:**

Não creio. Você vai me deixar narrar mesmo? 'Olhinhos brilhando'(n/a: E já to vendo a hora em que vou me arrepender) Eu já disse o quanto te amo hoje? (n/a: Não e nem quero saber. Eu gosto do meu rosto do jeito que ele está) Ham? (n/a: Não quero ser espancada pela Lene) Ok... Agora vamos para minha maravilhosa narração.

Eu estava dançando com a Lene há um tempo e observando as fantasias. Tinha umas bem doidas. Como de ventilador e de esquilo. Vimos também Alice e o Frank que estavam de Cininho e Peter Pan. Eu e Lene rimos de alguns. Até que ela falou.

-Sirius ta na hora do nosso plano.

-Já?

-É. Vamos encontrar o Harry e a Gina.

Fomos andando pela festa e lá encontramos nosso casal no maior amasso. Sério. Eles nunca se pegam desse jeito. Safadinhos.

-Agora que vocês mostram as asinhas né. Se fazendo de casal comportado. Sabia que vocês tinham esse lado safadinho. –Falei rindo da cara que eles fizeram. –Ai. O que foi isso Lene? –Perguntei depois que ela me bateu.

-Você é tão indelicado. Deixa eles se pegarem em paz.

-Ah Lene. Eu tenho que zoar com alguém. Não posso zoar Pontas até ele ficar com a Lily. Espera... O que eu to falando? É claro que eu posso zoar com ele.

-Sirius. Você bebeu? –Harry perguntou.

-Eu beber? Por que você acha isso Harry?

-Porque você ta mais doido que o normal.

-Ei eu não sou doido. E não bebi. Só estou feliz. –Falei abrindo os braços. Qual o problema das pessoas? Não se pode mais ser feliz? (n/b: Ser feliz pode, mas não exagera muito não.) Ei Carol, quem é esse me atrapalhando a minha maravilhosa narração. (n/b: Sou o Beta. Ela não te contou que eu vinha não.) Não. Mas por que você não ficou atrapalhando a Lily? (n/b: Eu gosto dela, e ela não fica falando muita bobagem, só ainda não admite que gosta do Pontas) (n/l: Mas eu não gosto mesmo, nem tem por que admitir.) Que festa é essa agora? (n/l: Você foi me perturbar, agora retribuo o favor. 'Sorriso mau'.) (n/b: A autora falou que eu podia me meter caso achasse necessário. Isso significa atrapalhar você.) (n/l: Vamos deixar esse cachorro terminar a história dele.) (n/b: Sim, senão a Carol briga com nós dois. Sirius se lembra da terceira lei de Newton) Quem é esse tal de Newton? Eu não riam da minha cara, voltem aqui e me expliquem isso. Eles foram embora, então vou continuar com minha narração, antes que mais alguém resolva aparecer.

-Feliz de mais. O que você aprontou? –Perguntou Gina.

-Eu não aprontei. Eu vou aprontar. Ou vocês se esqueceram do nosso pequenino plano?

-Oh. É mesmo.

-Então vamos fazer isso logo porque eu também quero aproveitar a festa. –Falou Gina meio mal humorada. Acho que ela não gostou de eu ter interrompido seu amasso. (n/b: Você gosta de ser interrompido?) (n/s: Você tem razão.)

-Relaxa Gina. Daqui a pouco você vai poder voltar a beijar o Harryzinho aqui.

-Cala boca Sirius. –Falou Harry entre dentes. Já falei que adoro perturbar as pessoas? (n/a: Não falou, mas percebemos. Ah gente. Que tal vocês passarem na minha nova fic? É com nosso "amado" Sirius) Por que as aspas no amado? (n/a: Porque eu num te amo) Você ta mais mal humorada do que o normal. (n/a: Culpe o dia dos namorados. Apesar de eu adorar romance é um saco eu num ter um namorado) Se ferro. Eu tenho a minha Lene (n/a: Em falar na Lene, acho melhor você voltar a narrar a fic) Ok. Onde paramos mesmo? Ah é o Harry me mandando calar a boca.

-Não seja mal educado, Harry. –Falei fazendo cara de reprovação.

-Vamos logo Sirius. –Falou Lene me puxando. Saímos andando deixando um Harry raivoso pra traz. Fomos andando pela festa a procura da Hermione. Harry e Gina iriam atrás do Rony. O plano era até simples. Iríamos falar algo para fazer o dois subirem para o quarto. Íamos pegar a varinhas deles e depois os trancar no quarto. Um clássico não? Finalmente encontramos Hermione que estava com a Lily e a Sam (que logo seria uma das nossas vitimas do nosso serviço de encontros).

-Hermione. Você pode me fazer um favor? –Perguntou Lene.

-O que?

-Você pode no ir no quarto do Sirius pegar minha bolsa que está lá?

-Pra que? –Perguntou desconfiada. Ela é uma menina inteligente.

-Por que eu preciso da minha varinha.

-Por que você mesma não pega? –Legal. O que a Lene vai falar agora? Bem que a Gina disse que ela era bem inteligente.

-Porque o Sirius experimentou alguma coisa que não fez bem a ele. Ta mais retardado que o normal. –Falou ela me dando uma cotovelada. Percebi que era a minha deixa.

-Olha Lene. O unicórnio ta dançando com Merlin. –Falei apontando para Dumbledore que estava vestido de hippie e uma menina que estava de unicórnio.

-Não Sirius. Aquele é o Dumbledore.

-Dumbledore é Merlin? Ele me da um autografo? –Perguntei dando pulos ao redor da Lene.

-Por favor, Hermione. Pega a minha varinha. Não posso deixar esse ser desse jeito.

-Lene, Lene. Olha. Tem um dinossauro roxo aqui. –Falei apontando pro Hagrid que estava de dragão. (n/a: Ai gente não resisti em colocar o Hagrid de dragão. Combina tanto com ele. E o dinossauro roxo me lembrou da Ysma da nova onda do imperador da Disney e o Barnei =D) (n/b: Melhor que isso, só se ele fosse de anão, um daqueles da branca de neve) Vocês podem deixar eu narrar por favor (n/a: Tata. Narra ai). Bem com a minha perfeita interpretação a Hermione foi (mesmo que um pouco desconfiada).

Seguimos de perto. Assim que ela entrou no quarto a Lene falou.

-Desculpa Hermione. ACCIO VARINHA DA HERMIONE. –A coitada da Hermione nem teve tempo de fazer nada. A varinha dela veio voando para mão da Lene. Lancei o feitiço de fechar portas.

Agora era só esperar o Rony chegar.

Continua...

**N/a: **"_Depois de séculos" _Oi gente (Carol entra atraz de um enorme escudo). Demorei? (Carol desvia de uma pedra) Calma. Desculpa gente. É q aconteceram tantas coisas nesse meio tempo. Fui assaltada, eu cachorro morreu (eu to bem relaxem ele era velhinho, isso ia acontecer de uma hora ou outra) , continuando, a maldita escola, trabalhos em vidio, ensaios pra festa junina, falta de inspiração, eu fui pra Hgwarts, ah não isso foi só um sonho. Mas bem vocês entenderam. Espero q tenham gostado do cap. Bjs xauu

**Mais uma coisinha: Leiam minha nova fic. É com o Sirius. Sirius apronta.**

**Respondendo os recadinhos:**

**Barbara e Benji: **Demorei né. Mas vc sabe minha situação. Espero que goste do cap. Fiz com bastate comentarios do Sirius e uma parte do cap pra ele, espero q o benji goste. Bjs xauu

**Lola Potter: **Desculpa essa puta falta de sacanagem shuahsauhsuahsua. Postei o cap. Espero q goste. Bjs xauu

PS: Cap betado por um grande amigo. Mago Merlin. Ele não tem fics aqui ainda, mas quando ele postar não percam.


	19. A festa parte III

_Capitulo anterior:_

_-Desculpa Hermione. ACCIO VARINHA DA HERMIONE. –A coitada da Hermione nem teve tempo de fazer nada. A varinha dela veio voando para mão da Lene. Lancei o feitiço de fechar portas._

_Agora era só esperar o Rony chegar._

Capitulo 19: A festa parte 3

**Narração da Gina:**

Nossa, eu to narrando uma historia. Que legal. Bem... De onde devo continuar? (n/a: De quando o Sirius saiu com a Lene para procurar Hermione) Valeu... Mas quem é você? (n/a: Seu pior pesadelo) Voldemort? (n/a: Não. Sou muito pior) O que pode ser pior que Voldemort? (n/a: Eu) Mas quem é você? (n/a: A escritora dessa fic 'dam dam dam dam') Não, não pode ser verdade. Você é só um mito (n/a: Não eu sou muito real. Muahaha) Socorro alguém me ajude. HAAAAA (n/a: Ok. Chega de palhaçada e vamos fazer essa fic direito) Tem mesmo? Tava tão divertido (n/a: Sim)(n/b: Crianças. 'balança cabeça').

Tudo bem então. Vamos lá.

Assim que o Sirius e a Lene saíram, eu falei pro Harry:

-Sabe. Ele pode ser seu padrinho. Mas ele me irrita. (n/a: Ele irrita muita gente. Acredite).

-Você ta bravinha por que ele trabalhou nosso beijo?

-Vai dizer que também não ficou bravo.

-Ele estando aqui não ligo de ele me zoar.

-Oh Harry. –As vezes me esqueço de como deve ser difícil pra conviver com os pais e padrinho e não dizer que é filho deles e nem poder salvar a vida deles.

-Ah... Vamos procurar seu irmão. –Concordei e fomos andando. Caminhamos pela festa e fomos encontrar meu irmão adivinha onde?

Se você falou na mesa de comida você acertou. Não sei como cabe tanta comida em uma pessoa.

-Se lembra do plano? –Harry me perguntou.

-Harry, você está falando com a irmã do Fred e do Jorge. –Falei fazendo pose. Ele apenas revirou os olhos. (n/b: Gina, isso não significa muita coisa. O Percy também é.) Isso é verdade, mas não conta para o Harry, ele não percebeu. (n/b: Pode deixar que não conto nada. Não serei eu que irei contra vocês dois.)

Ficamos perto do Rony e eu fiz minha melhor cara de desesperada e fui falar com ele.

-Rony! Rony! –Falei chegando perto dele.

-Que foi Gina?

-A Hermione. –O efeito foi imediato

-O que tem ela? –Perguntou largando o que tinha na mão. (n/b: Sobre a mesa, que ele não gosta de desperdícios)

-Ta presa no quarto do Sirius.

-Como? Por que você não a tira de lá?

-To sem a minha varinha. Deixei na casa da Lily. Não sei o que fazer. – Falei. Enquanto eu falava com o Rony, o Harry tirava a varinha dele, quando o Harry deu sinal de que ele tinha pegado a varinha do Rony eu continuei a falar. –Vai tirar ela de lá. Vou procurar alguém pra ajudar.

-Ta. Vou indo vê se acha alguém.

Enquanto ele saía olhei pro Harry.

-Pego? -Perguntei.

-Você ta falando com o filho de um dos maiores marotos.(n/s: Eu? O Harry é meu filho) (n/a:Cala a boca sirius, você não devia estar aqui. Sai, sai) –Falou com um sorriso brincalhão. Eu apenas revirei os olhos. (n/b: Obliviate.) (n/a: por que você fez isso?) (n/b: Não podemos alterar o futuro, ele só esqueceu o que aconteceu agora, senão ele ia chegar as conclusões óbvias.) (n/a: Bem lembrado, Obrigada.)

-Acho que essa viagem no tempo fez bem pra você.

-É, também acho. Mas não devemos ir atrás do Rony pra trancar ele junto da Mione?

-Vamos lá.

Corremos pro quarto do Sirius a tempo de ver o mesmo desfazendo o feitiço e o Rony entrar. Logo depois que ele entrou Lene trancou a porta de novo.

-E ai? Deu tudo certo? -Perguntei quando chegamos.

-Claro que sim. –Respondeu Sirius.

-Bem só nos resta esperar. Quanto tempo vamos deixar eles presos ai? –Harry perguntou.

-Até a festa terminar? Eles vão ter bastante tempo pra se acertarem e tirar o atraso. –Falou Sirius com um sorriso maroto.

-Ok então. Vamos Gina? –Perguntou Harry.

-Claro. Tchau gente.

-Tchauzinho casal feliz. –Falou Sirius rindo e puxando Lene pra algum lugar.

Bem agora tudo estava nas mãos daqueles dois cabeças dura.

**Dentro do quarto. Narração da Hermione:**

Eu não acredito que eles me trancaram aqui. Eu acabo com o Sirius. Bati na porta, gritei, chutei a porta fiz de tudo. Mas não consegui abrir a maldita. Até que uma hora eu cansei e me sentei na cama do maldito padrinho do meu melhor amigo.

Tava olhando um livro que eu achei no quarto dele (é também fiquei surpresa dele ter um livro). Até que a porta abriu do nada e por ela o Rony entrou e antes que eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa a porta se fechou.

-Por que você não segurou a porta? –Falei.

-Desculpa. Não deu tempo.

-O que você está fazendo aqui Ronald?

-Tentando te tirar daqui.

-Você não está fazendo um bom trabalho.

-Assim que você me agradece? Eu só queria ajudar.

-É queria, mas não ajudou. Se que ajudar mesmo me tira daqui.

-Vou fazer isso madame mandona. –Falou ele. Rony é tão imaturo. Ele tateou os bolsos a procura da varinha. Só faltava me dizer que tava sem varinha também.

-Hum...

-O que foi Ronald? –Por favor, diz que ele está com a varinha. Que ele esteja com a varinha.

-Não estou com a minha varinha. –Ele respondeu. Por que em nome de Merlin essas coisas acontecem comigo?

-Era tudo que faltava. –Falei emburrada me sentando na cama de uma das pestes que me trancou aqui.

-Calma. Está trancada em um quarto comigo é tão ruim assim? –Ele perguntou. Parecia meio magoado.

-Também não é assim.

-E é como Hermione? Eu não te entendo. Nem ao menos sei porque você ta com raiva de mim. –Falou. Agora parecei até que estava meio agoniado.

-Eu estou com raiva pelo jeito que você me trata. Uma hora como se mandasse em mim, outra hora como se nem se importasse. Estou ficando cansada, Rony.

-O que você quer de mim? -Ele perguntou, me segurando pelos ombros.

-QUE VOCÊ SE RESOLVA. QUE FALE QUE GOSTA DE MIM. QUE QUER FICAR COMIGO. QUE QUER ME VER FELIZ. QUE ME AME SEM MEDO.

-E EU QUERO HERMIONE. É TUDO QUE EU QUERO. VOCÊ TEM IDÉIA DE COMO ME SENTIA QUANTO TE VIA COM O KRUM? EU SÓ QUERIA DAR UM SOCO NA CARA DELE. TE ABRAÇAR, TE BEIJAR E DIZER O QUANTO ESTAVA MARAVILHOSA NAQUELE BAILE.

-E POR QUE NÃO FEZ ISSO? EU FIQUEI ESPERANDO SEU CONVITE RONY. MAS VOCÊ NÃO FEZ NADA.

-NÃO FIZ POR MEDO. EU NÃO SABIA COMO DIZER. EU NÃO SOU SUFICIENTEMENTE BOM PRA VOCÊ.

-É CLARO QUE É SEU IDIOTA. Eu não poderia querer mais nada. Eu só queria você do meu lado. Que ficasse comigo.

-É o que eu quero Hermione. Você é tudo o que eu quero. –Ele falou se aproximando. E finalmente. Depois de todos esses anos de expectativa, ele finalmente me beijou. E eu não poderia pedir mais nada alem disso. (n/b: Com direito a toques de sinos da catedral, anjinhos jogando pétalas de flores e o levantar de perna.) (n/a: Levantar de Perna?) (n/b: Vi num filme ai, não me lembro bem.) (n/a: Sei qual é.) Ei dá para vocês conversarem outra hora. (n/a,b: desculpe) Quando nos separamos ele disse:

-Fica comigo Hermione?

-É tudo que eu quero. Cabeção

Ele deu uma risadinha e nos beijamos novamente. Até ver que a porta atrás de nós se abriu. Mas não liguei muito pra isso. O que mais me importava estava me beijando agora.

**No salão de festa:**

**Narração da autora gata (n/s: olha o ego) ele ta bem brigada (n/s: ¬¬')**

Oi gente. Voltei a narrar mais é por pouco tempo. Só queria explicar uma coisinha. O feitiço que o Sirius colocou só ia se desfazer quando sentisse que as pessoas de lá de dentro estejam de bem. Eles não teriam necessariamente estar namorando ou ficando como preferir. Pra poder abrir a porta. Bem acho que ta explicado aproveitem o resto do capitulo. (n/b: Agora está, o Sirius acha que não precisa de explicar o seu plano, para que ninguém ache defeitos neles.)

**Narração do Sirius (n/s: O mais gato de todos) (n/a: Ah claro 'revira os olhos') (n/b: Ta mais para pavão, kkk)**

Bem... Eu to de volta moçada. Como vai a vida? A minha ta ótima. Essa festa ta muito irada. Eu fiquei dançando com a Lene por muito tempo e claro nos beijando. Por que tem algo melhor do que aproveitar a festa com a sua garota. Devo dizer que a Lene tava maravilhosa (n/a: nossa como esse ser ta romântico hoje) Pois é. A Lene faz isso comigo.

(n/a: Até apoio o seu romance, mas temos uma fic pra contar) Ok. Bem nos sentamos um pouco pra descansar. E cara. Como aquela fantasia de Zorro era quente. Eu abri um pouco minha camisa pra deixar o ventinho passar. Fiquei olhando as pessoas que estavam na festa. Vi o tio Dumby e a tia Mimi dançando, hum... Tem angu nesse caroço (n/a: É tem caroço nesse angu, Sirius) Tanto faz, mas sei que tem algo entre os dois, e se eu juntar eles, vou ganhar o bolão de aposta (n/a: Desculpa Sirius, pra você juntar eles dois só na outra fic) Olha a propaganda (n/a: Se eu não fizer quem vai fazer?) (n/b: Eu já fiz. Não desmereça seus amigos, magoei) Tudo bem, vamos continuar. Vi Harry e Gina se pegando em um canto da festa, e depois saindo pro jardim (hum... safadinhos) (n/b: Isso é inveja, por eles terem tido essa idéia primeiro) Você de novo? O que fiz para merecer isso? (n/b: fica falando mal da Carol, e como ela tem um bom coração não fala nada.) deixando esse cara para lá e voltando a fic. Vi Remo e Sam conversando, E SEM CORAR, evoluíram. Rony e Hermione ainda deviam estar lá em cima. Eu vi a Mell olhando pro James e pra Lily que estavam... OH MEU MERLIN. (n/b: Não fui eu. 'levanta a mão para cima).

**Narração da Lily:**

Ebaaa. A fic é minha de novo (n/a: Espero que não por muito tempo) Por quê? (n/a: Porque acho que vou apanhar de você) Por que eu faria isso? (n/a: Você vai ver) Devo ter medo? (n/a: Eu no seu lugar estaria adorando) Ok (n/a: Vai narrar que você vai entender) Então ta.

Bem depois que a Lene veio buscar a Hermione, ficamos só eu e a Sam. Ficamos um bom tempo dançando parando algumas vezes para conversar com uns amigos de Hogwarts. Só que depois ela se afastou. Vi o Dumbledore e a professora Mcgonagall dançando. Eu achei meio estranho, ver dois professores dançando um vestido de Hippie e a outra de Medi Bruxa. Mas fora isso tava muito divertida. Eu ri muito das fantasias que o pessoal estava vestindo.

Olhei ao redor. Vi Sirius e Lene dançado e rindo. Vi Harry e Gina saindo pro jardim (safadinhos) (n/s: Ta me imitando. Ta me imitando) Sirius, você não pode vir aqui (n/s: Mals ruivinha, mas você me imitou) Não seja criança (n/s: Não sou criança 'Sirius mostrando a língua') E isso foi muito maduro da sua parte (n/s: Ta ta, já vou por que a Lene me espera) Tchau Siricutico (n/a: Desde de quando você é tão carinhosa com ele) Num sei, só to feliz (n/a: Quem bom. Agora narra a fic) Ok chefe. Bem como estava dizendo, vi o Remo e a Sam conversando e pelo incrível que pareça eles não estavam corando. Vi Mell andando na minha direção, andando não, saltitando fazendo seu vestido balançar.

-Oi Lily. –Ela me cumprimentou feliz da vida.

-Oi amore. –Falei a pegando no colo. –Está gostando da sua festa?

-To adorando Lily. Conheci um monte de amiguinhos. –Ela falou muito animada.

-Quem bom, querida. –Eu sorri pra ela. Mell era mesmo uma garota muito especial.

-Quer dançar comigo?

-Claro. –Nos levantamos e fomos para a pista de dança. Ficamos dançando varias músicas, dancei até uma música da Xuxa. Estava indo tudo bem, até que Mell falou, ou melhor, gritou:

-JAY, JAY. VEM CÁ.

Vi James veio em nossa direção. Queria sair dali, mas a Mell segurou minha mão e andou até o James.

-E ai Mell. Acha que a festa ficou boa? – Perguntou James. Droga. Por que ele tava fazendo meu coração disparar? Ele nunca me causou esse efeito.

-...Não é Lily? –Perguntou a Mell.

-Ham... Claro, claro. –Falei sem realmente saber em que eu concordei. Estava mais preocupada com o fato de meu coração ter acelerado quando eu vi o James.

**Narração do James:**

No começo da festa eu tava com o Remo e o Rony. Depois de um tempo Rony falou que ia pegar algo pra comer, mas não voltou... Deve ter cabelo nesse macarrão (n/s: Ok Carol de onde você tirou essa?) (n/a: Acho que eu não devia escrever sobre o efeito de um remédio q me dá sono) Você acha? E porque não foi o Sirius a falar isso? (n/a: Por que ele já falou que tem angu nesse caroço) É, não deixem mais ela escrever sobre efeito de remédio que dá sono. Voltando pra fic...

Remo se afastou e foi falar com a Sam (finalmente). Acabei ficando andando por ai até que ouvi alguém me chamando e olhei pra onde vinha o som. E vi Mell e Lily vindo na minha direção e eu andei até elas:

-E ai Mell. Acha que a festa ficou boa? –Perguntei tentando não olhar pra Lily que estava muito linda na sua fantasia de Julieta.

-Ta muito boa. Por que não vem dançar comigo e com a Lily. Ela vai gostar não é Lily?

-Ham... Claro, claro. –Falou Lily não parecendo estar mesmo lá.

-Então ta. Vamos. –Falei olhado pra Lily. Ela me olhou confusa e perguntou:

-Vamos pra onde?

-Você concordou em dançar com o Jay, não lembra? –Respondeu a Mell.

-Há... Claro, lembro sim vamos? –Ela deu um sorriso meio falso. O que tava acontecendo com a Lily. Ela anda muito estranha de uns tempos pra cá.

Segurei a mão dela e a levei para a pista de dança. E parecia que Merlin estava ao meu favor. (n/b: claro que estou. Não vê se não magoa a ruiva. Se isso acontecer eu fico com ela pra mim.) Pode deixar. Por que assim que chegamos na pista de dança começou uma musica mais lenta. E por mais estranho que pareça ou talvez não (pode ter sido o Sirius) (n/s: por mais que eu queira levar crédito por isso, não fui eu) Como estava dizendo a música parecia falar por mim o que eu sentia em relação a Lily.

**Iris**

_**Goo Goo Dolls**_  
_And I'd give up forever to touch you__  
_**E eu desistiria da eternidade para tocá-la**

_Cause I know that you feel me somehow__  
_**Pois sei que você me sente de alguma forma****  
**

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be__  
_**Você é o mais próximo do paraíso que chegarei****  
**

_And I don't want to go home right now__  
_**E eu não quero ir para casa agora**

Começamos a dançar devagar, meio separados.

_And all I can taste is this moment__  
_**E tudo que eu sinto é este momento**

_And all I can breathe is your life__  
_**E tudo que eu respiro é sua vida****  
**

_Cause sooner or later it's over__  
_**Porque mais cedo ou mais tarde isso acabará****  
**

_I just don't want to miss you tonight__  
_**E eu não quero sentir sua falta esta noite**Realmente não queria que essa noite acabasse. Por que afinal quando vou ter outra chance de dançar com minha Lily.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

**E eu não quero que o mundo me veja**

___Cause I don't think that they'd understand__  
_**Porque não creio que eles entenderiam****  
**

_When everything's made to be broken__  
_**Quando tudo estiver destruído**

_I just want you to know who I am_

**Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou****  
**  
Cheguei mais perto da Lily. Eu queria que ela me visse como eu sou realmente, não um maroto pegador.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_

**E não dá para lutar contra lágrimas que não vêm****  
**_**  
**__Or the moment of truth in your lies_

**Ou o momento da verdade em suas mentiras****  
**_  
__When everything feels like the movies_

**Quando tudo parece como nos filmes**

_Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive_

**Sim, você sangra apenas para saber que está vivo****  
**_  
_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

**E eu não quero que o mundo me veja****  
**_**  
**__Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

**Porque não creio que eles entenderiam****  
**_  
__When everything's made to be broken_

**Quando tudo estiver destruído**  
_  
__I just want you to know who I am_

**Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou****  
**

Olhei em seus olhos, castanhos nos verdes. Eu queria dizer pra Lily que não sou mais aquele garoto, que eu mudei, que eu mudei por ela.

(break and solo)  
_  
__And I don't want the world to see me__  
_**E eu não quero que o mundo me veja****  
**_'_

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand__  
_**Porque não creio que eles entenderiam****  
**

_When everything's made to be broken_

**Quando tudo estiver destruído****  
**_**  
**__I just want you to know who I am_

**Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou**

Fui me aproximando devagar, ainda sem desviar meus olhos do dela.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

**E eu não quero que o mundo me veja**

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

**Porque não creio que eles entenderiam****  
**_  
__When everything's made to be broken_

**Quando tudo estiver destruído****  
**_**  
**__I just want you to know who I am_

**Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou****  
**

Cantei essa última parte para ela enquanto me aproximava mais. Olhei sua boca, tão vermelhinha, tão perto da minha.

_I just want you to know who I am_

**Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou****  
**_  
__I just want you to know who I am_

**Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou****  
**_**  
**__I just want you to know who I am _

**Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou**

Finalmente fechei a distância entre nós. Foi um beijo simples calmo, mas tentei transmitir tudo o que eu sentia por ela. E posso falar sem dúvida nenhuma. Foi o melhor beijo de toda a minha vida. Eu poderia ter ficado para sempre beijando minha doce Lily, mas acho que não era isso que ela queria. Ela se separou de mim... Me olhou... E foi embora... Me deixando parado olhando pro nada no meio da pista de dança.

**Narração da Lily:**

Merlin só pode ta de brincadeira comigo. Começou a tocar a minha música preferida justamente quando estou dançando com James Potter. No começo tentei manter distância dele. Mas parecia impossível. Era como se uma força maior me fizesse ficar perto dele. Quase como a gravidade, não se podia evitar.

Ele começou a cantarolar a música pra mim olhando fixamente para meus olhos. Por mais que pareça estranho, ou talvez não, eu estava começando a gostar de estar dançando com ele. A voz dele sussurrando em meus ouvidos, parecia que ele queria mesmo dizer que eu o visse como ele realmente era.

Não conseguia parar de olhar em seus olhos. Ao fim da música eu estava totalmente entorpecida pelo seu cheiro, seus olhos, sua voz meio rouca sussurrando em meus ouvidos tudo que uma garota gostaria de ouvir. Ele foi se aproximando cada fez mais. Cometi o erro de olhar sua boca. Tão convidativa. Não pude resistir, assim que ele encostou seus lábios no meu, perdi a noção de tudo. Não queria corresponder, mas... Não dava. Por mais que eu odiasse admitir foi o melhor beijo que eu ganhei. Nunca senti algo assim. Foi... Um erro. Não posso fazer isso... Ele é James Potter... Por Merlin... Ele só quer me usar, simplesmente não posso. Quando nos separamos olhei em seus olhos. Vi um sentimento que não soube decifrar. Mas não fiquei para saber o que era. Simplesmente sai dali o deixando parado no meio da pista de dança.

Fui andando pela festa sem saber realmente para onde ir. Mas acabei esbarrando em alguém.

-Desculpe... –Falei sem olhar para pessoa em quem eu esbarrei.

-Lily? –Olhei pra cima e vi que esbarrei no Harry.

-Ah... Oi Harry. –O cumprimentei sem realmente estar presente ali. Ainda estava meio pasma por ter beijado James Potter.

-O que aconteceu Lily?

-O James me beijou. –Ele fez uma cara surpresa e depois uma cara meio confusa. (n/H:imagina sua mãe falando que beijou seu pai. Ai você vai saber o que eu senti) o que isso significa. (n/H: Eh... tipo assim...) (n/b: uma coisa que todo mundo sabe que acontece, coisa natural. Todos torcem por vocês. ' dá um pedala no Harry e foge de uma maldição da Lily') ( n/Gina: Verdade, Lily. 'também da um pedala no namorado'). Sei 'desconfiada'

-E...?

-Eu o beijei de volta.

-E depois?

-Eu... saí correndo.

-Como?

-Eu saí correndo. – Falei novamente.

-Por quê?

-Por que ele é James Potter.

-E qual o problema de ele ser James Potter?

-Ele só quer me usar.

-Como você pode ter tanta certeza?

-Por que ele faz isso com qualquer uma.

-E se você não for qualquer uma?

-Dá pra parar de fazer essas perguntas todas. –Falei irritada, por que de algum modo ele me deu umas coisas para pensar. James sempre disse que me amava, mas logo depois tava com outra garota. Não entendi, mas Harry me tirou de meus pensamentos.

-Desculpa Lily.

-É melhor eu ir embora. Não quero falar com o Jam... Potter agora.

-NÃO. –Harry praticamente gritou atraindo algumas atenções para gente.

-Que foi garoto.

-Não vai embora agora. Temos umas coisas para conversar. Fica até a festa acabar pelo menos.

-O que é que vocês querem falar com a gente?

-Fica até o final que você vai saber. –E saiu andando.

-Mas... Droga. –Fui andando procurar as meninas a todo o momento olhando para os lados para não encontrar com Jam... Potter. Achei a Sam, a Gina e a Lene conversando e fui falar com ela. Quando cheguei perto delas Lene falou:

-Que cara é essa menina? –Olhei para elas pensando se devia contar. Elas eram minhas amigas. Tinha que contar.

-Eu... Hum... Eubeijeiojames. –Falei tudo de uma vez.

-Que? –Perguntaram as três.

-Eu... Beijei... O... James. –Falei cobrindo meu rosto com minhas mãos.

-O QUE?

**FIM DE CAPITULO.**

**n/a: **Oii gente. Vortei. Viu dessa vez num demorei tanto. Escrevi esse cap com muito carinho. Espero que vocês gostem. E agradesso ao **Mago Melin. **Ele é um otimo escritor e ele betou minha fic. Então leiam as fics dele todas são otimas. Agora vamos aos comentarios.

**Respondendo aos meus fans (n/s: metida)**

**Bárbara: **Oii barbi . É conheci o arquimedes. E poxa num sou tão doida assim. Esquecendo o comentario desse ididota dessa vez não demorei muito. E dei oi pra minha irmã. Da oi pra sua irmã tb só pra ela. Bjs xauu.

**Mnica: **Oii desculpaaa. Não queria demorar tanto. Mas sabe como é. E dessa vez num demorei tante e se demorei foi culpa do meu pc. Ele tava ruin mas agora ta bom de novo. Bem espero que goste do cap. Bjs xauu

**sra. bovary: **Oiii. Postei. Que bom que está gostando. Espero que goste do que eu fiz. Bjs xauu.

**Leitora: **Oii leitora. Que bom que amou. Desculpa a demora. Massss... Posteii maisss um cappp. Bjs xauu

**Tchauuu gente até o proximo cap. Bjs xauuu**


	20. Umas conversa Reveladora?

_No capitulo anterior:_

_Achei a Sam, a Gina e a Lene conversando e fui falar com elas. Quando cheguei perto delas Lene falou:_

_-Que cara é essa menina? –Olhei para elas pensando se devia contar. Elas eram minhas amigas. Tinha que contar._

_-Eu... Hum... Eubeijeiojames. –Falei tudo de uma vez._

_-Que? –Perguntaram as três._

_-Eu... Beijei... O... James. –Falei cobrindo meu rosto com minhas mãos._

_-O QUE?_

**Capitulo 20: **Uma conversa... Reveladora?

-O QUE? –Gritaram elas.

-Não me façam repetir. –Falei enterrando ainda mais meu rosto nas minhas mãos.

-Mas como aconteceu? Me fala, quero detalhes. –Falou Sam assumindo sua patricinha interior doida por uma fofoca.

-Bem você sabe como é. Você não é inocente ao ponto de não saber como é um beijo, acredito que você já fez isso. –Falei tentando desviar do assunto. Mas com amigas como essas, acho muito difícil conseguir desviar o assunto.

-Fala sério Lílian to esperando vocês ficarem a uns 3 anos. Quero saber de tudo. E não tente desviar o assunto. –Falou Lene.

-Ok suas chatas. Bem... Tudo começou assim... –Então eu contei o que aconteceu para elas. Que eu dancei com ele a minha musica preferida, que ele me beijou. Contei tudo. Até a parte em que o Harry me falou que tinha de falar com a gente.

-Então você sente algo pelo James? –Perguntou Gina.

-É claro que ela gosta dele. Ta na cara. Igual ao Remo e a Sam. –Falou Lene

-Hei. Não ta tão na cara. –Reclamou Sam. (n/b: para que tivesse mais na cara só se tivesse escrito com letras garrafais). Concordo,

-Eu que cheguei a menos de uma semana percebi. O Harry, que é uma negação em relação a romance, percebeu também. –Falou Gina.

-Concordo com a Gina. Todo mundo percebeu. –Falei tentando fazer elas falarem da Sam e não de mim. Mas é claro que não funcionou.

-Nem tente desviar o assunto Lílian. –Falou Lene.

-Ta ok. O que vocês querem saber? –Falei me dando por vencida.

-Ele beija bem?

-Ele canta bem?

-Você se sentiu especial quando ele te beijou?

-Por que você fugiu?

-Ele foi atrais de você?

-Você...

-Ei calma gente. Uma pergunta de cada vez. Sim por mais que eu odeie admitir ele beija muito bem. –Falei. Também depois de todas aquelas garotas de Hogwarts que ele beijou. –Também odiando admitir ela canta de um jeito que faz você se sentir em um mundo onde não haja nem um problema. –Falei meio sonhadora. (n/b: Meio sonhadora, eu vi uns carneirinhos passando por aqui) (n/a: Não exagera e deixa a Lily narrar.) (n/b: Só por que você está meio para baixo hoje, vou respeitar por agora, não quero ficar parecendo o Sirius)

-Humm... Se apaixonouuuu. –Cantarolou Lene.

-Cala a boca. –Falei emburrada. (n/b: Como se você fosse a única a poder se apaixonar por um maroto aqui.) Não deixa o James saber, mas eu gosto de você, você me entende melhor que essas minhas amigas. (n/b: Também gosto de você, sempre vou estar ao seu lado.)

-Continua respondendo as perguntas. –Reclamou Sam.

-Qual foram as outras perguntas?

-Eu perguntei se você se sentiu especial quanto ele te beijou. É o melhor jeito de saber se você gosta dele. –Falou Gina

-Eu não gosto dele – Reclamei.

-Vamos Lily, não vai doer você responder essa pergunta. – Falou Sam, quero ver quando for a vez dela.

-Ok. Eu me senti... Me senti... Como se fosse a coisa certa eu estar ali. Parecia que eu esperei todos esses anos para estar nos braços dele. Como se eles fossem feitos especialmente pra mim. Senti como se nada no céu ou na terra pudessem nos separar... Mas nem precisou disso. Eu mesma acabei com a magia daquele momento. –Falei tudo isso com um aperto no coração. -Eu sei que eu nego que gosto dele. Mas já faz um bom tempo que parei de pensar assim.

-Oh. Lily, não fica assim. Aposto que vocês vão ficar bem. –Falou Lene me abraçando.

-Não vai, não Lene. Eu deixei ele sozinho na pista de dança. E ele já conseguiu o que queria. Aposto que já ta se agarrando com outra.

-Lílian Evans você é muito cega. –Falou Sam com um pouco de raiva. Nunca tinha visto ela assim.

-Como?

-É muito cega. –Repetiu. – Você não vê o quanto James te ama? Você acha que ele estaria fazendo tudo que ele faz, agüentar todos os seus foras por 3 anos se ele não gostasse de você?

-Ela tá certa Lily. –Começou Lene. –No começo pode até ter sido apenas um desafio, mas isso já passou faz tempo. Ele te ama e ama muito. Você tem idéia de como ele ficava depois que você dava um fora nele? –Eu fiz que não. –Ele ficava muito triste. Sempre vinha falar comigo, ele perguntava o que fazia de errado. Eu até comecei a dar umas dicas para ele. Mas parece que você nem percebeu. Ele não sai com uma garota a muito tempo mesmo. E você continuou sem perceber. Ta sempre destratando ele. No fim do ano passado ele falou para mim que estava desistindo de você. Que se cansou de ser mal tratado. Mas eu o convenci de tentar mais um pouco. E eu acho que você devia dar uma chance a ele. Ele merece isso e você também.

Fiquei pensando nas palavras dela. Como eu pude ser tão idiota? Tava na minha cara.

-Ah não. Ele nunca mais vai querer nada comigo. –Falei triste. Eu tinha acabado com todas as chances de ficar com ele. –Ele deve me odiar agora.

-Eu nunca vou te odiar Lily. –Falou uma voz muito conhecida para mim. Levantei os olhos a tempo de ver as meninas se afastando e James se sentando ao meu lado.

-James?

**Narração do James:**

ELA GOSTA DE MIM. Mas ela fugiu. MAS ELA ME BEIJOU. Mas e se ela não gostou? MAS ELA TAVA TÃO LINDA. Mas ela fugiu. AHHHH EU TO FICANDO LOUCO. Depois que eu me recuperei do transe em que eu estava por FINALMENTE ter BEIJADO a minha doce, encantadora, linda, adorável, maravilhosa (três horas depois) (n/b: Não exagera, foram só seis) inteligente, sofisticada e ruiva Lily. Sai do meio da pista de dança. Tava parecendo um idiota.(n/Sirius: Isso você sempre teve) (n/a: Sirius, Quieto. Ele finalmente conseguiu algo com a Lilian e você fica atrapalhando ele.) (n/b: Cuidado sua hora chegara*olhar profético*) (n/Sirius: Agora eu senti um frio na espinha, mas não vou desistir de atormentar o meu amigo.) Cara. Nem sabia direito o que fazer. Sabe quando você consegue aquilo que você mais quer? O sonho de uma vida? Eu tava me sentindo assim. Ter a Lily em meus braços naquele momento foi sem duvida a coisa mais maravilhosa que me aconteceu. Mas ela fugiu de mim. Eu pensei que finalmente estava conquistando o tão cobiçado coração da minha doce Lily, mas acho que estava enganado mais uma vez. Eu não tenho sorte mesmo com essa ruiva. Ah mais eu não vou desistir agora. Não mesmo. Eu vou dar um jeito de entrar naquele coração de ferro. Fui andando por ai a procura da Lily, mas acho que ela tava me evitando. A procurei mais um pouco, foi quando a vi sentada em um canto com as meninas. Cheguei mais perto... Minha intenção não era ouvir a conversa delas mais sabe como é, quando você é o assunto da conversa, tinha certos direitos. Ouvi minha Lily dizer:

-Ok. Eu me senti... Me senti... Como se fosse a coisa certa eu estar ali. Parecia que eu esperei todos esses anos para estar nos braços dele. Como se eles fossem feitos especialmente pra mim. Senti como se nada no céu ou na terra pudessem nos separar... Mas nem precisou disso. Eu mesma acabei com a magia daquele momento. –Quando ela falou isso meu coração se encheu de felicidade. -Eu sei que eu nego que não gosto dele. Mas já faz um bom tempo que parei de pensar assim. –ELA GOSTA DE MIM =D.

-Oh. Lily, não fica assim. Aposto que vocês vão ficar bem. –Falou Lene a abraçando.

-Não vai não Lene. Eu deixei ele sozinho na pista de dança. E ele já conseguiu o que queria. Aposto que já ta se agarrando com outra. –Como ela pode pensar isso, ela não sabe que eu a amo mais que tudo? (n/b: Seu passado te condena, quem mandou se consolar com outras quando a ruiva te dava um fora.) Não tinha pensado por esse lado. E ninguém para me avisar antes.

-Lílian Evans você é muito cega. –Sam falou com um pouco de raiva. Fiquei surpreso da baixinha falar daquele jeito.

-Como? –Perguntou Lily também surpresa

-É muito cega. –Repetiu. – Você não vê o quanto James te ama? Você acha que ele estaria fazendo tudo que ele faz, agüentar todos os seus foras por 3 anos se ele não gostasse de você?

-Ela ta certa Lily. –Começou Lene. –No começo pode até ter sido apenas um desafio, mas isso já passou faz tempo. Ele te ama muito. Você tem idéia de como ele ficava depois que você dava um fora nele? –Ela fez que não. É eu ficava bem mal, apesar de não deixar transparecer. –Ele ficava muito triste. Sempre vinha falar comigo, ele perguntava o que fazia de errado. Eu até comecei a dar umas dicas para ele. Mas parece que você nem percebeu. Ele não sai com uma garota a muito tempo mesmo. E você continuou sem perceber. Ta sempre destratando ele. No fim do ano passado ele falou para mim que estava desistindo de você. Que se cansou de ser mal tratado. Mas eu o convenci de tentar mais um pouco. E eu acho que você devia dar uma chance a ele. Ele merece isso e você também.

É eu quase desisti da Lily, mas acho que mesmo que eu tentasse não ia conseguir. Como já disse ela é tudo pra mim.

-Ah não. Ele nunca mais vai querer nada comigo. –Ela falou triste. –Ele deve me odiar agora.

Acho que é hora de interferir. Não podia deixar ela pensar que a odeio. (n/b: Sábia decisão. Senão eu a roubava pra mim.) Não vou deixar ninguém roubar a Lily de mim. (n/b: Acho bom.)

-Eu nunca vou te odiar Lily.

-James? –Ela perguntou surpresa.

-Sim Lily. –Respondi.

**Narração da Lily (n/a: bem acho q um pov da lily ia ser melhor mais se vcs quizerem um pov do James me falem que eu posto um especial com essa parte só que na visão dele ok? Bem aproveitem ai)**

-Sim Lily. –Ele respondeu.

-Há quanto tempo você está ai? –Perguntei.

-Desde que você disse como se sentia quando me beijou. Nunca pensei que chegaria o dia em que essas palavras maravilhosas saíssem se sua boca. –Ele responde com um sorriso tão grande que foi meio difícil ficar brava com ele por ter ouvido minha conversa com as meninas.

-Mesmo assim. Você não devia ter ouvido isso. –Ralhei com ele.

-Lily? Você já viu um maroto que não se intromete nas coisas? –Ele perguntou com seu característico sorriso maroto

-Não. –Falei dando um sorriso.

-Então... Tudo que você disse é verdade? –Ele perguntou.

-Talvez. –Sorri.

-Por que você nunca admite que me ama?

-Você já me viu deixando as coisas fáceis para alguém?

-Não mesmo. –Ele deu uma risada. Depois parou e ficou me olhando. Decidi fazer uma pergunta que ficava martelando na minha cabeça a um bom tempo.

-James?

-Sim?

-Você me ama?

Parecia que ele foi pego de surpresa, também não era para menos, nunca fui muito direta em relação a isso. Ele deu novamente um sorriso e disse.

-Pensei que tivesse respondido isso há muito tempo.

-Disse. Mas quero ver sair da sua boca.

-Sim Lily. Eu amo você. –Falou olhando bem nos meus olhos.

-Então prova.

-Como assim? –Ele me olhou confuso. Para falar a verdade eu também estava meio confusa, não sabia exatamente o que estava falando. Apenas saia.

-Você tem que provar que me ama. A quantas garotas você disse que amava? Eu quero que prove. Faça o que quiser, mas vai ter que provar que me ama. Você tem até o final das férias para isso. Boa sorte James, sua chance de me ter começa agora. –Sorri para ele e sai andando o deixando abobalhado para traz.

**Narração do James:**

Oh meu Merlin. É agora ou nunca. (n/b: Pode contar comigo, mas vê se não vacila)

**N/a: **Oii gente. Fiz o meu melhor nesse cap, gostei de escrevê-lo. Bem, deixem comentários e opiniões. Idéias do que o James pode fazer. E acho que a fic está em reta final, mas espero que gostem e é isso. Bjs tchau.

**Agradeço a todos os comentes. Mas não to conseguindo no momento ver os comentarios para responder, mas saibam que agradeço a todos.**


	21. Outra conversa

Capitulo 21: Outra conversa

**Narração do Harry antes dele encontrar com a Lily e antes da Gina encontrar com a Lily ok isso ficou confuso =D Vamos reformular. **

**Narração do Harry depois de ter deixado o Rony e a Mione no quarto. Bem melhor não acham?**

Depois de deixar meus queridos amigos cabeças-duras lá no quarto do Sirius decidi aproveitar a festa com minha namorada sem me preocupar do Rony nos pegar. Tenho que admitir que esse foi um bom plano. Eu e Gina ficamos na festa. Mas a maior parte do tempo Gina me pegava olhando para os meus pais ou Sirius, sentia falta deles e me doía vê-los tão perto e ao mesmo tempo tão distante. Sem poder dizer quem eu sou, sem poder salvá-los.

Acho que Gina percebeu que não estava prestando muita atenção nela, pois me olhou como se soubesse o que eu estava pensando, coisa que eu não duvidava já que era filha de Molly Weasley.

-Você está bem Harry?

-Sinceramente? Não.

-Venha. –Ela me puxou pela mão e fomos para o jardim dos Potter's. Deve ter sido bom viver nessa casa. –Harry o que está acontecendo?

-Não é nada. –Tentei inutilmente desviar de assunto.

-Você não me engana Harry. O que houve?

-Sabe... Só me sinto estranho, inútil por estar tão perto dos meus pais e eles nem saberem quem eu sou, sem poder salvar vida deles. É tão frustrante.

Ela me olhou de um jeito estranho. Como se estivesse me analisando.

-Sabe... Talvez podemos contar algumas coisas. –Ela falou devagar.

-Gina, como vou contar aos meus pais que eles vão morrer a daqui uns quatro anos?

-Não precisamos contar essa parte.

-Mas vamos embora amanhã, Gi. Contar para eles vai adiantar alguma coisa?

-Para você vai. Vai me dizer que não está morrendo de vontade que seus pais saibam quem você é?

-Bem... Claro que quero, mas...

-Sem mas, Harry. Você quer isso, vamos, se deixe ser feliz. –Ela falou isso segurando minha mão e olhando nos meus olhos. Como poderia dizer não para ela.

-Ham... Tudo bem.

-É isso ai, Harry. –Ela me abraçou e eu sorri.

-Mas só vamos contar que eu sou filho deles ok? Sem falar de Voldemort ou da morte deles ta bem?

-Nunca pensei em falar. –Ela falou sorrindo. E eu acabei por sorrir também. Afinal estava indo contar aos meus pais adolescentes que sou filho deles. É isso vai ser bem estranho. Voltamos para dentro e Gina disse que ia procurar o Sirius ou a Lene para tirar o feitiço do quarto onde o Rony e a Mione estavam. Espero que eles não tenham se matado (n/a: eu acho que a coisa vai ser bem diferente de um assassinato mútuo) Eu também, mas se tratando deles eu espero tudo (n/a: eles me lembram seus pais) É mesmo, mas que tal voltarmos pra fic? (n/a: tudo bem) Onde eu tava mesmo? Ah é Gina indo buscar o Sirius para tirar o feitiço da porta.

Fui andando pela festa e acabei esbarrando em alguém.

-Desculpe... –Falou a pessoa quando olhei vi que era a minha mãe.

-Lily? –Ela me olhou e vi que seus olhos estavam meio distantes.

-Ah... Oi Harry. –Ela me cumprimentou sem realmente estar ali.

-O que aconteceu Lily? –Perguntei meio preocupado.

-O James me beijou. –Eu olhei meio pasmo. Eu sei que quero meus pais juntos mais vocês não acham que isso é estranho.

-E...? –Perguntei sem saber o que falar

-Eu o beijei de volta.

-E depois?

-Eu... saí correndo.

-Como?

-Eu saí correndo. – Falou novamente.

-Por quê?

-Por que ele é James Potter.

-E qual o problema de ele ser James Potter?

-Ele só quer me usar.

-Como você pode ter tanta certeza?

-Por que ele faz isso com qualquer uma.

-E se você não for qualquer uma?

-Dá pra parar de fazer essas perguntas todas. – Ela falou irritada se perdendo em pensamentos.

-Desculpa Lily.

-É melhor eu ir embora. Não quero falar com o Jam... Potter agora.

-NÃO. –Eu praticamente gritei fazendo um monte de gente nos olhar.

-Que foi garoto?

-Não vai embora agora. Temos umas coisas para conversar. Fica até a festa acabar pelo menos.

-O que é que vocês querem falar com a gente?

-Fica até o final que você vai saber. –Falei e sai andando a procura da Gina. Logo a encontrei conversando com o Sirius.

-Sério, Sirius? –Ouvi Gina perguntar.

-Sério. Se eles ainda não saíram de lá é por que não querem. –Ele respondeu.

-Como assim? –Perguntei.

-Bem... Eu queria fazer um feitiço que durasse horas, mas a Lene não deixou. Ai eu coloquei um fraquinho que quando eles estivessem de bem a porta ia abrir, mas como até agora ele não saíram, acho que nem viram a porta abrir. –Ele falou malicioso.

-Imagino. Vamos buscar eles agora. Temos que conversar sobre umas coisas. –Falei.

-Em falar em conversas você pode fazer o pessoal ficar aqui até o final da festa? Temos uma coisa para falar. –Gina falou.

-Ta. Mas o que é?

-Você vai descobrir. –Ela falou misteriosa me puxando para escada. Logo chegamos no quarto do Sirius.

-Devemos bater? –Eu perguntei.

-Claro que não. Vamos descontar todas as vezes que o Rony nos interrompeu.

-Você é má, Gina.

-Brigada, é um dom. – Eu apenas ri, mas logo ficamos em silêrncio e fomos abrindo a porta devagar. E vimos a cena que esperávamos muito tempo acontecer... Rony estava lendo um LIVRO (n/a: Sério Harry? Sério mesmo?) Não, eles estavam se beijando mesmo. (n/b: Achei que fosse o Voldinho tomando chá com o Dumby *decepcionado*) Mas bem que seria interessante ver o Rony lendo (n/a: nossa Harry, não tem nada melhor para falar não?) Hum... Não (n/a: que tal narrar a fic?) É pode até ser. Como manda nossa querida autora vou continuar narrando. Entramos no quarto sem eles perceberem. Acho que o beijo estava bom de mais. Gina me olhou daquele jeito que dizia "vou aprontar". (n/b: Harry, isso estava óbvio desde o momento que ela não deixou bater na porta). É mesmo.

- Hem Hem. –Falou Gina em uma imitação perfeita da Umbridge. Eles se separaram na mesma hora e viraram para nos olhar. Quando viram que era só a gente, as orelhas do Rony começaram a ficar vermelhas, não sabia se era de raiva ou de vergonha.

-Vocês! –Ele acusou, Gina apenas revirou os olhos e disse.

-Como se você não tivesse gostado. Sem a gente você ia demorar muito mais para tomar vergonha na cara para se declarar para ela.

-Ham... Bem... E... Eu... Hum.

-Fracamente Ronald. Admite que eles nos ajudaram. –Falou Mione sem paciência.

-Ok. Obrigada. –Falou emburrado.

-Bem, mas não estamos aqui por causa de você. –Começou Gina. (n/b: não foi a principal causa, né ruiva?) (n/ Gina: Certo, eu queria fazer isso, mas eles podiam estar um de cada lado do quarto.) (n/b: A porta estava aberta, eles não ficariam no quarto.)

-É por que então?

-Vou contar para meus pais que eu sou filho deles. –Declarei de uma vez.

-Como? –Exclamaram surpresos.

-Eu vou contar para eles. –Repeti.

-Mas Harry. Não podemos mexer com o tempo. Coisas...

-Eu sei... Coisas perigosas aconteceram com bruxos que mexeram com o tempo. Mas eu preciso contar Mione, eu preciso mesmo contar.

Ela me olhou e eu devolvi com um olhar suplicante.

-Tudo bem... Mas não revele demais. –Eu sorri e dei um abraço nela. Bem, estava um passo de ficar mais perto dos meus pais.

**Narração da Lily:**

Eu... Não... Acredito... Que... Fiz... Isso. Eu realmente dei uma chance pro Potter? Onde eu estava com a cabeça? Não posso ter dado uma chance para ele (n/a: vamos Lily, sai dessa) Mas eu não posso ter nada com ele (n/a: Por Merlin. É isso. Mago, por favor, fala com ela, faz ela ter alguma coisa na cabeça) (n/b: Vou tentar. Lily, primeiro calma, respira.) Inspira, Expira. Estou mais calma, mas ainda não acredito que eu fiz isso. (n/b: Você gostou de dar essa chance para ele?) Gostei, digo, não, não sei, está tudo muito confuso. (n/b: Você o odeia?) Não, acho que nunca odiei. Era mais não gostar do que ele fazia. (n/b: Você brigava com ele ou com o Sirius também?) Só com ele, ainda mais quando ele me chamava para sair. (n/b: Hum. Bom saber. Se os dois agem igualzinho, e você só presta atenção em um deles, tem algo ai. Me diz o que é.) Acho que ele sempre me chamou atenção, não sei. Algo no sorriso dele, não aquele direcionado a mim no passado. Aquele que ele dava quando conversava com os amigos. (n/b: Reparando nos sorrisos dele, hein? Bom sinal. Mas acho que você tem medo de algo. O que é?) Tenho medo dele me usar, me expor para todo o castelo e depois me descartar. (n/b: Por que você acha que ele vai fazer isso?) Ele fez isso com todas as outras. (n/b: Ele corre atrás de alguma delas? Ou são elas que não se valorizam e correm atrás dele e do Sirius?) Geralmente são elas que correm atrás deles. (n/b: Ele age com você como fazia com as outras?) Não, perto de mim, ele parece um idiota, que quer somente atenção de todos. (n/b: Já parou pra pensar que ele pode estar querendo a sua atenção? Sabe, os homens fazem coisas estúpidas perto de quem eles gostam.) Pode ser. Mas o que eu faço? (n/b: Deixa rolar. Vê no que dá. Pelo menos nas férias. Pois não devemos nos arrepender do que fizemos, mas do que deixamos de fazer. *voz de sabedoria*) Tem certeza que tudo vai ficar bem? (n/b: Sim, vou até mandar um sinal no fim da festa.) Como você sabe disso tudo? (n/b: Uai, eu sou Merlin, sei o passado, presente e futuro, além de que a Carol me contou, rs) Vou seguir seu conselho, até o sinal, pelo menos. (n/b: Acho melhor você voltar a dar atenção a suas amigas, que estão falando com você tem uns quinze minutos). Ai, meu Merlin. Desculpa e Obrigada.

-LILIAN EVANS. ME OUVE CARAMBA.

-Ai Lene não precisa gritar.

-Como não? To te chamando faz uns quinze minutos. –Ela reclamou.(n/b: Eu avisei)

-Ta... O que foi?

-Era para avisar que o Harry, a Gina, o Rony e a Mione pediram para ficarmos aqui até depois da festa por que eles têm uma coisa pra falar.

-Eu já sabia disso. Harry me falou.

-Bem... Não é só isso. –Falou Sam.

-O que mais?

-Você deu mesmo um chance para o James te conquistar?

-Ele já começou a espalhar? –Perguntei com um pouco de raiva.

-Na verdade... Nós meio que nos escondemos para poder ouvir. –Falou Lene devagar.

-Vocês são umas pestes.

-Relaxa Lily. Você ia acabar contando para gente mesmo. –Falou Sam.

-É eu sei. Mas sinto como se a minha privacidade não existisse.

-To nem ai pra sua privacidade. Você vai dar realmente uma chance pro Jay? –Perguntou Lene feliz.

-Bem... Sim.

-AHHHHH. QUE TUDO. –Gritou Sam. Eu apenas a olhei e sorri. Também estava feliz por ter dado uma chance a ele.

-Atenção. –Ouvimos a voz da Tia Meg. –É hora dos parabéns.

Estava Tia Meg, Tio Marcos, o James e a Mell no pequeno palco. Mell cochichou alguma coisa no ouvido do James, ele pegou o Microfone e falou:

-A nossa querida aniversariante pediu que a belíssima Lílian Evans subisse no palco para cantar o Parabéns junto conosco. –Ele falou olhando diretamente para mim e sorrindo.

-Vai logo Lily. –Falou Sam me empurrando. Subi ao palco, envergonhada e ouvi Sirius dizer.

-Vai que é tua ruivinha! –Eu apenas corei mais e fiquei ao lado do James. Este apenas sorriu. Mell pegou minha mão e disse sussurrando:

-Que bom que está aqui, Lily.

-É bom estar aqui.

Assim, cantamos parabéns e até ganhei o primeiro pedaço do bolo, só que tive que dividir com o James por que a Mell disse que o bolo tinha que ser para pessoas especiais e nós somos as pessoas especiais para ela. Me senti muito emocionada quando ela disse isso.

Logo a festa acabou estávamos tirando as coisas dali. Só que eu acho que os marotos estavam com problemas na parte deles porque eu só ouvia o Remo brigando com o Sirius até que a peste falou:

-Se não puder ajudar, atrapalhe. Afinal, o importante é participar.

-Sirius vai brincar com a Mell vai. Antes que eu te azare. –Falou Remo com raiva.

Sirius apenas riu e foi brincar com a Mell que estava vendo os presentes dela. Depois de terminarmos todos nos juntamos na sala de estar e o Sirius falou:

-E ai? O que queriam falar com a gente?

**Narração da autora mega gata que todos adoram por fazer uma fic super legal =D (n/S: menos Cáh bem menos, quase nada)**

Harry olhou para Gina, esta apenas segurou sua mão em um gesto que diz que ela estava ali.

-Bem... Por onde começar? –Perguntou Harry a Hermione.

-No momento Harry, acho melhor você só começar a falar. –Ela respondeu.

-É Harry. Sua irmã ta certa, fala logo. –Falou Sam curiosa.

-Acho que vou começar por ai. A Hermione não é minha irmã.

-Como assim? –Perguntou Remo confuso.

-Na verdade eu não sou assim. –Falou Harry apontando para si mesmo e fez o contra feitiço para revelar sua verdadeira forma. Todos ofegaram quando ele terminou de tirar o feitiço.

-Quem é você? Por que é tão parecido comigo? –Perguntou James assustado.

-Meu nome é Harry Potter.

-Como você pode ser um Potter. Só temos nós de Potter agora, os outros já foram mortos. Vocês são comensais? –Ele perguntou pegando a varinha.

-Você acha que se fossemos comensais Dumbledore teria nos trazido para cá? –Perguntou Rony. (n/b: Ele PENSA. E não fala só besteira)

-Mas quem são vocês?

-A questão não é quem somos. E sim de que tempo somos. –Falou Hermione sabiamente.

-Vocês estão querendo dizer que viajaram no tempo? –Perguntou Lily incrédula.

-Exatamente isso. –Falou Gina sorrindo.

-Ok, vocês são loucos, não pode viajar mais do que algumas horas e só pelo vira-tempo.

-Bem... Digamos que aconteceu um acidente. Mas somos do futuro almofadinhas. –Falou Harry. –Ou melhor... Padrinho.

-Padrinho? Como... Não.

-Humhum.

-Meu Merlin, Pontas. Ele é seu filho. (n/b: O Sirius também pensa.) (n/a: Demorou para implicar com o Sirius,né Mago?) (n/b: Só agora ele falou algo digno de comentários.)

-Não pode ser. Eu só tenho 17 anos.

-Você esqueceu que eles são do futuro Pontas.

-Você é meu filho Harry?

-Sim. –Falou Harry envergonhado.

-Quem é sua mãe? –Perguntou preocupado e torcendo muito que fosse a sua Lily.

-Você tem alguma idéia? –Falou Harry olhando de lado para Lily.

-HAAA. Eu sabia. Lily, estamos mesmo destinados a ficar juntos. –Falou James se ajoelhando em frente a Lily que apenas olhou para Harry pedindo confirmação.

-Oi mãe. –Ele respondeu.

-OH MEU MERLIN. Isso está melhor que uma novela. –Falou Sam para Lene que apenas concordou.

-E... Eu? Mãe?

-É.

-Uau. Eu to passada.

-Isso é um sinal que vamos realmente ficar juntos Lily. (n/b: Mais uma vez, Eu avisei)

-Acho que sim. Mas você vai ter que me conquistar do mesmo jeito. Não é só por que temos um filho que você vai pular essa parte.

-Não achei que pularia. –Falou sorrindo para ela. –Mas me diz Harry. Somos bons pais? –James perguntou e Harry nem hesitou em responder.

-Os melhores.

E assim passou a noite. Com todos perguntando como era o futuro e os viajantes tentando responder sem alterar tudo. Pena que Harry e seus amigos iriam embora no outro dia. Mas vamos deixar isso para o próximo capitulo. Então não percam (n/s: é isso ai gente, comenta que no ultimo cap num teve muitos comentários) Sirius ta certo, fiquei um pouco triste com isso. (n/b:Ei, eu comentei)


	22. É Eu tenho um filho

Capitulo 22: É... eu tenho um filho.

**Narração da Lily:**

Quando fomos dormir já era mais de quatro da manhã. Decidimos dormir todos na casa do Jay (desisti de chamar ele de Potter, por mais que isso seja bizarro, vamos ter um filho junto) porque todos queriam ficar perto do Harry. Descobri várias coisas sobre meu filho (da para acreditar, eu, mãe =D) ele no seu tempo foi o apanhador mais jovem do século entrado para o time no primeiro ano, parecia bastante com o pai (James... Pai? Ai Merlin nem acredito ainda) (n/b: Nem adianta que a culpa não é minha, deixei de bancar o cupido desde que juntei o Rei Arthur com a Guinevere), conheceu Rony e Mione no trem para Hogwarts, namora a Gina desde o sexto ano, não é pegador como o pai (o que me surpreendeu bastante), mas, entrou em várias confusões (não esperava menos de um filho de maroto).

Quando acordei já era quase onze horas. Olhei para o lado e vi Harry e Gina dormindo abraçados, assim como Lene e Sirius, e Rony e Hermione. Remo e Sam apenas estavam lado a lado. (n/b: Mas também esqueceram de tentar juntar os dois na festa) Quem? (n/b: Lene e Sirius, e você deu sorte, que nem precisaram de aproximar você e o James, depois pergunta pra Mione e o Rony o que fizeram com eles.) E Mell estava dormindo entre eu e James, como do dia do ataque, esse dia parece tão distante.

Me levantei devagar para não acordar os outros, fui até a cozinha tomar um copo d'água. Abri a geladeira e peguei a garrafa e quando fechei a geladeira levei um susto.

-Harry, não me de um susto assim.

-Desculpa mãe. –Ele falou me olhando. Nossa, ele me chamou de mãe. –Ainda é meio estranho para você né? –Ele perguntou.

-É. Não é todo dia que se recebe a notícia que você é mãe aos 16 anos e que o filho também tem 16. –Ele apenas deu um sorriso envergonhado. –Você está com fome?

-Na verdade não.

-Ainda bem, digamos que não sou eu quem cozinha em casa. –Falei sorrindo.

-Eu sei. –Falou rindo um pouco.

-Ainda cozinho tão ruim assim?

-Humhum. –Ele balançou a cabeça, mas parecia meio incerto.

-Bem de qualquer jeito teremos que esperar o James para cozinhar.

-Falando de mim, minha ruivinha. –Falou James entrando na cozinha me dando um beijo na bochecha e desarrumando ainda mais, se possível, o cabelo do Harry que apenas sorriu.

-É, Lily estava falando que você é quem cozinhava por aqui. –Falou MEU filho (ainda to me acostumando).

-Isso é verdade, essas meninas na cozinha são um perigo. –Falou James.

-Ei... Ta é verdade.

Eles apenas riram e James disse:

-Vão por a mesa pro povo enquanto faço o café.

-Quer ajuda? –Perguntou Harry. –Eu sei cozinhar.

-Obrigada Harry, mas vai ajudar sua mãe. –Falou James sorrindo. Acho que ele adorou saber que eu vou ser a mãe do filho dele. Quando terminamos de colocar a mesa Gina chegou na cozinha.

-Uau. Que cheiro bom. Bom dia gente. –Falou e foi para perto de Harry. –Bom dia amor.

-Bom dia. –Ele respondeu sorrindo e deu um selinho nela. Eles eram tão fofos juntos. Fico tão feliz de saber que Harry encontrou alguém bom para ele. Olhei para James e ele parecia pensar a mesma coisa. (n/b: Todos tem a ruiva que merece, Carol, onde está a minha?)(n/a: Mals Mago. Também to na espera do meu ruivo)

-Dá pra largar a minha irmã Potter? –Ouvimos Rony perguntar da porta junto de Hermione.

-Então larga a Hermione Rony. –Devolveu Harry.

-O que uma coisa tem a ver com a outra? –Perguntou Rony confuso.

-Hermione é minha irmã, de consideração pelo menos, mas minha irmã. –Falou Harry meio sério.

-Vamos Rony, larga de ser ciumento. –Falou Hermione entediada se sentando a mesa.

-Mas Mione...

-Sem mais Ronald, sente-se e vá comer. –Ela mandou séria. (n/b: como se precisasse mandar ele comer.)

-Sim senhora. –Ele respondeu e se sentou emburrado. Nós rimos deles e começamos a comer, e antes que pudesse colocar um pedaço da deliciosa panqueca do James na boca Remo e Sam apareceram na porta conversando, mais uma evolução (n/a: eba, evolução) Nossa demorou para fazer algum comentário (n/a: pois é, tava meio sem imaginação pra comentar) Ai resolve falar sobre evolução (n/a: é, não foi um dos meus melhores comentários, só queria aparecer mesmo, faziam um bom tempo) Bem é melhor eu continuar então (n/a: pode ir a vontade =D só não briga comigo pelo que eu vou fazer) O que você vai fazer? (n/a: tchau Lily) Odeio quando ela faz isso. (n/b: depois ela reclama de mim) Bem, Remo e Sam se sentaram, logo depois apareceu Mell com uma carinha de sono.

-Oi querida. Está cansada? –James perguntou.

-Humhum. –Respondeu fazendo biquinho e esticando os braços para James. Ele sorriu e a pegou no colo. Ela se ajeitou colocando a cabeça no ombro dele e fechou os olhos e colocou o dedão na boca. Não me cansava de fitá-la. Era tão fofa, tão inocente. Desviei minha atenção dela quando ouvimos mais um barulho na porta o por ela passaram um Sirius e uma Lene totalmente sonolentos, tão sonolentos que quando Sirius foi se sentar errou a cadeira e caio no chão. Todos começaram a rir. Até Mell abriu um dos olhos para ver.

-Não tem graça. –Reclamou emburrado.

-Ah tem graça sim. –Falou Remo rindo mostrando seu lado maroto (n/a: concordo com o Remo, adoro ver o Sirius pagar mico ) Oh garotinha que gosta de ver os outros sofrerem (n/a: ei, não é todo mundo, é só o Sirius mesmo) (n/s: Brigada Carol, sabia que você me amava *sirius sarcástico* ) (n/a: =D) Deixando a autora louca e o Sirius triste de lado... Depois de rimos do Sirius e terminarmos o café da amanhã, Mell pediu para ir pro jardim. Como estava um dia bonito fomos para o jardim de traz dos Potter's. Todos nos sentamos em baixo da árvore no jardim. Mell agora já estava mais acordada e não estava mais no colo do James, e sim do Harry. Acho que ela gosta de Potter.

-Você tem que ir embora mesmo Harry? –Perguntou ela fazendo biquinho.

-Tenho Mell, temos que voltar para o nosso tempo.

-Mas eu estava gostando de ter um irmão mais velho.

-Mas e eu Mell? –Perguntou James fingindo que estava ofendido.

-Você é meu irmão-pai o Harry é meu irmão de verdade.

-Tecnicamente Mell –Começou Hermione. –Você é mais velha que o Harry. Por que ele só vai nascer daqui a alguns anos.

-Tanto faz, não quero que vocês vão embora.

-Mas vamos nos encontrar Mell. –Falou Harry sorrindo para ela.

-Quando? –Perguntou animada.

-Quando voltar para o nosso tempo você vai estar lá. E só espera mais alguns anos que você pode brincar comigo quando ainda sou bebe.

-Hum... -Ela pensou. –Um bebe Harry pode ser legal. Quando você vai nascer? –Perguntou curiosa.

-Pergunte para o James e Lily, só eles podem te responder. –Falou ele sorrindo maroto. Senti-me corar com todos me olhando.

-Se fosse por mim o Harry nascia daqui a nove meses. –Respondeu o futuro pai safado do meu filho. (n/b: bem que você gosta dele.) Fazer o que, desde que seja só comigo. (n/b: Sem comentários)

-Por mim não. Se vocês ainda não viram só tenho 16 anos, e você ainda não me conquistou Potter (n/a: Ata, você finge que fala a verdade e eu finjo que acredito e assim vamos levando a fic). –Falei olhando para James. Nessa hora ele também me olhou, se levantou de onde estava e se ajoelhou na minha frente, pegou minha mão e quando ia começar a falar escutamos uma musica tocada por um violino. Olhávamos em volta para ver de onde vinha a musica e vimos Sirius com a varinha apontado por um violino (que provavelmente acabou de conjurar, é irritante ele ser tão bom em transfiguração) (n/s: Pois é, sou de mais mesmo) Sem comentários. Como dizia, todos olhamos para ele que apenas deu de ombros e disse:

-Que foi? Só queria ajudar. –Nos apenas rimos e James disse:

-Obrigada Sirius. Agora é comigo. –Ele se virou de novo para mim e olhou bem nos meus olhos de disse. –Lily, o que posso fazer para você acreditar no meu amor? Quer que eu pule de um penhasco, eu pulo. Quer que eu me azare, eu me azaro. Quer que eu, Merlin me livre, fique amigo do ranhoso, eu fico. Faço tudo por você, qualquer coisa. É só pedir que você me tem em mãos. Por você Lily... –James fez uma pausa se levantou fez um gesto para Sirius que pareceu entender e uma musica começou a toca. James me olhou e falou, ou melhor, cantou:

**Por Você **

Frejat

Por você eu dançaria tango no teto,  
Eu limparia os trilhos do metrô,  
Eu iria a pé do Rio a Salvador...

Eu aceitaria a vida como ela é,  
Viajaria a prazo pro inferno,  
Eu tomaria banho gelado no inverno.

Por você... Eu deixaria de beber,  
Por você... Eu ficaria rico num mês,  
Eu dormiria de meia pra virar burguês.

Eu mudaria até o meu nome,  
Eu viveria em greve de fome,  
Desejaria todo o dia a mesma mulher...

Por você... Por você...  
Por você... Por você...

Por você,

Conseguiria até ficar alegre,  
Pintaria todo o céu de vermelho,  
Eu teria mais herdeiros que um coelho.

Eu aceitaria a vida como ela é,  
Viajaria à prazo pro inferno,  
Eu tomaria banho gelado no inverno.

Eu mudaria até o meu nome,  
Eu viveria em greve de fome,  
Desejaria todo o dia a mesma mulher.

Por você... Por você...  
Por você... Por você...

Eu mudaria até o meu nome,  
Eu viveria em greve de fome,  
Desejaria todo o dia a mesma mulher...

Por você... Por você...  
Por você... Por você...

Por você... Por você...  
Por você... Por você...

Quando acabou fiquei meio pasma. Sabia que a voz dele era maravilhosa, mas mesmo assim ainda me surpreendi. Não acredito que ele cantou isso para mim. E de um certo modo não duvidava que fizesse isso. Senti que estava sorrindo feito boba. Mas... Ah peguem leve, quem não ia gostar de ter um cara cantando uma musica assim pra você?

Ele sorriu para mim como se esperando que eu o elogiasse. Mas as coisas ainda estão no começo.

-Um bom começo James. Mas ainda vai ter muito que fazer. –Falei dando o mesmo sorriso maroto que ele dava quando aprontava algo.

-Você é difícil em Lily. –Ele falou suspirando, mas ainda com um sorriso. Os outros apenas abaram risinhos.

-Pensei que já soubesse isso. –Sorri de novo e ele apenas voltou para o seu lugar. Nessa hora uma coruja das torres veio voando e posou no braço do Harry.

-É do Dumbledore. –Avisou.

-O que diz a carta Harry? –Perguntou Lene.

-Dumbledore está avisando que deu um probleminha e só vai nos buscar amanhã a noite. Falou para aproveitarmos um pouco o passado e tomar cuidado aonde vamos.

-Bem, já que temos mais tempo. Que tal uma partida de quadribol? –Perguntou Sirius com um sorriso maroto.

-Boa. Vamos ver quem é melhor. –Começou Gina animada. –Pontas pai ou pontas filho.

-Isso é uma aposta Gininha? –Perguntou Sirius.

-Entenda como quiser Siriusinho. –Ela desafiou.

-Quem ganhar vai ter que pagar cinco galeões. E só para avisar o Pontas aqui só perdeu dois jogos na escola.

-Não ligo, por que o Harry até agora só perdeu um jogo e por que ele passou mal. - Gina e Sirius encaravam-se desafiando.

-Então vamos começar. –Sirius apertou a mão de Gina. –Como vai ser a divisão. Eu e Lene somos batedores da Grifinoria.

-Bem eu sou artilheira e o Rony goleiro do time da Grifinoria. Quem mais joga? –Gina perguntou.

-Eu to fora. –Falamos eu e Hermione.

-Posso jogar com artilheira. –Falou Sam timidamente.

-Sou goleiro reserva da Grifinoria. –Disse Remo.

-No meu time fica eu obvio. –Falou James. –Sirius meu batedor, remo goleiro e a Sam pode ser minha artilheira?

-Claro. –Respondeu

-No meu fica eu, Gina como artilheira, Rony goleiro, mas não tenho batedor. Pode ser você Lene? –Harry perguntou.

-Claro Harry, vai ser ótimo vencer o Sirius.

-Quem disse que vão ganhar? –Perguntou Sirius para a namorada.

-Dizem que os filhos são as versões melhorada dos pais. Ou seja, Harry é melhor que o James. –Lene provocou.

-Não duvide da minha capacidade Lene. –Falou James.

-E o jogo não se resume apenas ao James e o Harry, nos também estamos jogando sabia? –Perguntou Gina meio revoltada.

-Tudo bem. Vamos jogar. –Falou Rony.

-Mas com que vassouras? –Perguntou Harry. Essa é uma boa pergunta. Onde iam achar tantas vassouras?

-Eu tenho aqui em casa. –Respondeu James.

-Como você pode ter tantas vassouras em casa? –Perguntei.

-Papai tem muitos amigos a que vem jogar conosco. E ele gosta de ter varias vassouras. Não tente entender um Potter. Não somos normais. –Ele respondeu sorrindo maroto. Concordo com ele. Não é nada fácil entender um Potter. James e Sirius foram pegar a vassoura e logo voltaram cada um carregando quatro. Distribuíram as vassouras, todos ficaram em posição. Eu meio que virei a árbitra então soltei os balaços, depois o pomo de ouro e por fim lancei a goles. Gina rapidamente pegou a bola em foi em direção as "balisas" (cesto de palha) arremessou e... Marcou o ponto. Sam pegou a bola, mas um balaço veio na sua direção, Sirius desviou o balaço arremessando para onde Gina estava mas ela e Lene foram rápidas Gina desviou do balaço e Lene o arremessou de novo. Mas Sam já estava nas balisas do time do meu filho (FILHO GENTE ta bem parei) ela arremessou e... Acertou, o jogo estava empatado logo no começo. Por mais que eu não goste de quadribol eles eram muito bons. O jogo transcorreu assim, balaços para um lado, goles pro outro, Sirius e Lene discutindo pra ver quem era melhor até que Harry e James começaram a subir, eles tinham visto o pomo? Continuaram aumentando a velocidade, foi quando Harry parou do nada.

Estranhamente comecei a sentir frio o que era bem estranho já que era verão. Lá de cima Harry gritou:

-DEMENTADORES. PEGUEM AS VARINHAS.

**N/a: **Oi gente (Carol conjura um escudo para evitar feitiços) Mals a demora. Meu PC deu pane e eu Tb. Não tenho muito o que dizer só que espero que tenham gostado do cap. Bjs xauu

**Respondendo:**

**Clarizabe****: **Que bom q amou. Rony e Mione são mesmo hilários. Espero que goste do cap, bjs xauu.

**Mago Merlin: **Meu fiel amigo. Pena que num é chocolate hsuahsuahuahs. Eu se que gostou do cap pq vc também escreveu shaushuahsua. Bjs xauu

**Barbara: **As vezes me pergunto se você minha amiga mesmo. Sou eu sim que escrevo a fic ta. Você sabe disso sua malvada. E espero q o Benji tenha aprontado (Carol mostra a língua) Terminei o cap EU MESMA. Espero que goste. Bjs xauu


	23. Família unida jamais será vencida

_No capitulo anterior:_

_Estranhamente comecei a sentir frio o que era bem estranho já que era verão. Lá de cima Harry gritou:_

_-DEMENTADORES. PEGUEM AS VARINHAS._

Capitulo 23: Família unida jamais será vencida

**Narração da autora:**

Quando Harry gritou isso Gina, Rony e Hermione já sabiam o que fazer, pronunciaram o feitiço poderoso que espantava as vis criaturas comandadas pelo Lorde das Trevas.

Logo era possível ver um lindo cervo junto de um cavalo de Gina, o cachorro de Rony e a pequena lontra, mas poderosa, de Hermione. Os marotos por um tempo não entenderam que estava acontecendo. Mas logo também entraram em ação.

Um outro cervo se juntou ao primeiro, logo depois um sinistro apareceu também. Mas sem duvida o patrono mais impressionante foi o de Remo. Um lobo extremamente grande e poderoso apareceu derrotando a maioria dos dementadores. (n/b: Esse Lobinho está querendo aparecer, só porque você não dá cartaz para ele, Cah.)

As meninas não ficaram para traz também pegaram suas varinhas para ajudar a destruir os dementadores.

Uma linda corça se juntou com os cervos de James e Harry. Lene conjurou uma majestosa águia que foi para o lado do sinistro. Sam, tão delicada e meiga conjurou um poderoso leão. (n/b: Dupla dinâmica)

No começo, estavam indo bem, mas logo os dementadores começaram a sugar as forças dos garotos.

O primeiro a começar a fraquejar foi Harry por causa de suas terríveis lembranças. (n/b: Ninguém merece ficar lembrando da cara feia do Tio Voldy) Mas não podia deixar nada acontecer com sua família. Olhou para o lado e viu todas as pessoas que mais amava, não podia deixar isso acontecer. Seu patrono começou a ficar mais brilhante e a crescer.

Os outros vendo como Harry estava disposto a vencer os dementadores ficaram mais animados e logo todos os patrono brilhavam fortemente.

Só que eles não contavam com uma coisa. Mell estava desprotegida e os dementadores começaram a atacar. Mell começou aberrar o nome de seus pais, lembrando o dia em que eles foram mortos.

James e Lily olharam aquilo com horror e juntos foram para perto da pequena menina que se deitava encolhida na grama gritando por seus pais.

-Estamos aqui Mell. Nada vai te acontecer. Estamos aqui. –Repetia Lily enquanto a segurava. James ficou na frente das duas as protegendo.

Os outros vendo tal ato, também foram para perto deles e juntos conseguiram finalmente espantar os dementadores até os aurores finalmente chegassem. Marcos, pai de James, junto deles e finalmente todos os dementadores foram embora.

-Vocês estão bem crianças? –Ele perguntou.

-É, estamos, mas acho que a Mell não está muito bem. –Falou Lily olhando para a garotinha em seus braços que chorava.

-Vem, vamos levá-la para dentro.

Todos entraram e se sentaram na mesmo e ficaram calados até que Remo disse.

-O senhor tem chocolate ai?

Todos olharam para e incrédulos.

-Seu chocólatra. –Acusou Sirius. Todos começaram a rir, descontraindo um pouco o ambiente.

-Para que você quer comer chocolate em uma hora dessas? Eu sabia que você gostava de chocolate mais não tanto assim. –Sam comentou.

-Não é pra isso. –Começou Hermione. –Chocolate ajuda a combater os efeitos dos dementadores.

-Por que? –Perguntou Lene.

-Por que.- Começou Remo. –Chocolate é uma das fontes que da maior energia mais rápido a uma pessoa e ainda nos deixa feliz.

-Isso mesmo. –Falou senhor Potter. –Por isso sempre ando com um barrinha no bolso. Mas acho que vou precisar mais do que isso.

-Não seja por isso. Vocês estão bem crianças? –Perguntou a senhora Potter que havia acabado de chegar. –Fui correndo na loja assim que soube que teve um ataque de dementadores.

Depois de muito chocolate todos estavam voltando ao normal. Talvez menos Mell que ainda estava um pouco debilitada, mas bem melhor que antes.

**Narração da Lily:**

Estava assustada e preocupada. Aquele ataque havia me surpreendido. Fomos para sala e todos ainda com um pedaço de chocolate.

-Pois é. A vida com Potter's nunca é calma mesmo. –Comentou Sirius rindo.

-Fazer o que se temos estilo. –Falou James sorrindo. Todos rimos.

-Fiquei assustada com esse ataque. –Comentou Sam.

-Eu também. –Concordou Lene.

-Vocês não pareceram surpresos com o ataque. –Comentou Remo para meu filho e seus amigos.

-Temos Voldemort no nosso tempo também. –Comentou Gina calma abraçando Harry.

-Você não tem medo de falar o nome dele? –Perguntei surpresa.

-Alguém me ensinou que o medo de um nome só aumenta o medo da coisa em si. –Falou sorrindo e olhando para Hermione.

-Como sabia conjurar patronos tão fortes? –Perguntou Sirius.

-Tivemos um ótimo professor. –Falou Harry olhando para Remo.

-Eu? Eu foi seu professor? –Perguntou sorrindo.

-O melhor de todos os tempos. –Concordou Rony sorrindo. (n/b: Mas também não tem como comparar com os outros que ocuparam a posição.)

Ficamos conversando por mais um tempo até que a senhora Potter nos chamou para almoçar.

-Sua comida está ótima como sempre mãe. –Falou Sirius.

-Eu já disse Sirius. Ela não é sua mãe.

-É sim James.

-Não é não.

-É sim.

-Não é.

-É sim.

-Não é.

-É sim;

-CHEGA. –Senhora Potter gritou. –Já discutimos isso.

-Tá bom mãe. –Responderam os dois. James mandou um olhar fulminante para Sirius que apenas riu.

Depois do almoço ficamos dentro de casa mesmo. No momento o jardim não trazia boas recordações.

Só tinha um problema. Estávamos entediados.

-Se não fizermos algo em cinco minutos eu EXPLODO. –Falou James gritando a ultima palavra.

-Eu vou junto irmão. –Falou Sirius.

-Vocês são tão dramáticos. –Disse Remo revirando os olhos.

-Eu também to entediada. –Concordou Gina.

-O que podemos fazer? -Perguntou Lene.

-Já sei. –Exclamou Sam.

-O que? –Perguntou Rony.

-Vamos ver um filme naquele negocio que você usa. O tal de vivio cateti.

-Vídeo cacete. –Corrigimos eu, Harry e Hermione.

-É uma boa idéia. –Concordou Mell que até agora estava quietinha no colo do James.

-Então vamos lá para casa. –Falei.

Logo que chegamos perguntei que filme iríamos ver e depois de muita discussão e ameaças decidimos ver Peter Pan.

E acredite se quiser. Não foi a Mell que escolheu. Adivinha quem foi? (n/b: Não fui eu. Sugeri _Curtindo a Vida Adoidado,_ mas esse filme ainda não foi filmado, não tinha como a Lilian ter em casa)(n/a: Sinto cheiro de cachorro no ar) E você está certa. Sirius escolheu. Até que não foi uma má idéia. Gosto desse filme. E tenho que admitir, esse filme combina com os marotos. (n/b: Peter Pan é o ídolo deles, vive sempre como criança)

Esse foi mais um dia normal na vida com os marotos. Em um momento somos atacados por dementadores e no outro estamos vendo Peter Pan.

Um dia bem normal não?

**N/a: **Oi gente. Dessa vez nem demorei tanto. Ta um pouco pequeno mais espero que gostem. E Feliz Natal e um Ano Novo também.

**Respondendo comentários: **

**Clarizabel: **Que bom que gostou e eu adoro fazer essas coisas que ninguém espera. Pra falar a verdade nem eu esperava direito. Feliz Natal e um Ano Novo também.

**Kaah Potter: **Brigada, que bom que gosta da minha fic, isso me deixa muito feliz. E Feliz Natal e um Ano Novo também.

**Aneleeh: **Adoro deixar as pessoas curiosas Hehe. Feliz Natal e um Ano Novo também.

**Mago Merlin: **Maguinho meu amigo. Sei que você adoraaaaa a minha fic, faze o que? Shuashuahsuahhu. Feliz Natal e um Ano Novo também.

**Niky Evans: **Ahh. Que bom que achou Ótima minha fic. Fico até sem graça assim. Sasuhasuhsuhaushuashuahsuah. Feliz Natal e um Ano Novo também.

**Bella Potter Cullen: **Brigadaaaa. Fico feliz que tenha gostado da fic. Feliz Natal e um Ano Novo também.


	24. Despedidas

**N/a: Dedico o cap ao meu beta Mago Merlin, leiam as fics deles são otimas. Espero q gostem do cap. Bjs...**

Capitulo 24: Despedidas

**Narração da Lily:**

Depois de vermos Peter Pan, os meninos foram para a casa do James e nos meninas fomos dormir. Bem tecnicamente, por que todas foram para o meu quarto ter uma pequena festa do pijama em despedida a Gina e Hermione. Ficamos vendo filmes, comendo besteiras e conversando. Mell até participou um pouco mais logo caiu no sono, então a levamos para o quarto de hospedes. Foi divertido passar esse tempo com as meninas. Mas estava um pouco triste. Afinal teria que dar adeus ao meu filho logo, logo. Fomos dormir depois de comer muito chocolate, fofocar e fazer várias coisas confidenciais que só meninas podem saber (n/a: Isso foi pra vc Mago)(n/b: Num queria mesmo).

Acordei de um jeito que há um tempo não era acordada.

- LILYYYYY. MEU LIRIO DO CAMPOOOO. – Ouvi a voz de James vindo da varanda. Mesmo não querendo, não pude evitar sorrir. Merlin! Sou uma garota bobamente apaixonada. Me levantei e vesti meu robe, porque não queria que ocorresse o incidente de alguns dias atrás do qual James me viu de pijama. E claro dei uma arrumadinha no cabelo para não parecer um monstro. (n/b: Como se fosse possível) (n/James: Concordo com ele, mas pode ir tirando o olho que ela é minha, só minha) Quanto cheguei vi James sorrindo e segurando um buquê de lírios. Clichê, mas adorável.

- Bom dia James.

- Bom dia Lily. Aceita meu humilde presente? –Perguntou ele estendendo o buquê para mim. Sorri e aceitei.

- Obrigada, James. Ele é lindo. –Falei enquanto cheirava o lindo buquê.

- Não mais lindo que você. –Falou dando um sorriso maroto.

- Você não acha que está um pouquinho clichê? –Perguntei rindo.

- Apenas disse a verdade, Lily. –Respondeu com um sorriso galanteador.

Eu apenas ri e balancei a cabeça.

- Até mais tarde James.

- Quer que façamos o café?

- Quem mais faria? –Perguntei rindo

- É eu sei, vocês não vivem sem os marotos. –Falou convencido.

- Digamos que seriamos mais magras sem vocês.

Ele apenas riu e entrou para seu quarto e eu fiz o mesmo. Voltei para o meu quarto, onde Gina, Hermione, Sam e Lene tinham dormido. Dei um sorriso digno dos marotos.

Lembrei de uma brincadeira que Sirius tinha feito com os marotos um tempo atrais. Vamos ver se vai funcionar. Conjurei um monte de buzinas (**n/a: sei que a Lily num tem permissão de fazer magia, mas como a Sam já é maior de idade ela pode fazer e o ministério não vê quem fez a magia e sim onde foi feita, então sem perigo para a Lily)** e coloquei perto delas. Me afastei um pouco para não acontecer um acidente.

Logo fiz as buzinas soarem e todas levantaram num pulo. Hermione e Sam rolaram do colchão sendo que Sam se enrolou nas cobertas. Gina pegou a varinha e disse:

- FIQUE LONGE DO HARRY. –O que eu não entendi muito bem, mas deixa pra lá. E a Lene nem se mexeu. Engraçado, da outra vez que a acordei a lá marotos ela quase me amaldiçoou.

- Bom dia queridas garotas que moram no meu coração. –Falei sorrindo marota.

- Lily. Amiga do meu coração. –Começou Sam. –VOCÊ QUER MORRER? –Ela gritou.

- Claro que não. Por que eu faria isso? Tenho ainda muitas coisas para fazer nesse mundo. Como, claro, infernizar a vida de vocês. –Falei sorrindo sadicamente (n/a: Lily du mal ae) (n/b: Lembra que ela é ruiva, Carol? Ruiva tem o gene malvado.)(n/a: sou ruiva falsificada mais também tenho gene malvado *risadamaligana*)

- Desde que começou a sair com o James você ficou bem saidinha não é Lily? Mostrou seu lado maroto. –Falou uma voz abafada. Foi quando percebi que a voz vinha da Lene que estava com a cabeça no travesseiro.

- Que nada. Só estou feliz.

- Isso por acaso não tem nada a ver com o buquê de lírios que está na sua cama? –Perguntou Gina com um sorriso maroto pegando o buquê.

- Não. –Falei corando.

- Olha tem um envelope. –Falou Hermione pegando ele.

- Um envelope? –Perguntei e corri até ela tirando da sua mão. Quando o abri vi um pequeno cartão escrito com a letra de James:

_Essa é uma passagem só para você. _

_É a primeira e única que leva até meu coração._

Quando vi o que estava escrito não pude evitar sorrir. Não sabia que James fazia coisas tão poéticas assim. Acho as meninas leram também por que ouve um coletivo "Oh"

- Que coisa mais catita. –Ouvi Lene dizer.

- É eu sei. –Falei sorrindo para elas.

- Como você pode resistir a uma coisa dessas Lily? –Perguntou Sam.

- Simples. Eu não resisto.

Depois desse momento extremamente fofo (cada vez mais difícil de não ficar com esse menino), fomos nos arrumar para irmos tomar café na casa do Jay. Claro que acordei a Mell antes, ou mais ou menos, por que acabei levando ela no colo.

Nem tocamos a campainha, entramos direto. Assim que viram que estávamos aqui tia Meg (n/a:mãe do Jay pra quem não lembra) pegou Mell do meu colo e a levou para o seu quarto. Entramos na cozinha para encontrar a mesa posta e os meninos esperando por nós.

- Bom dia garotos. –Falei e fui até James dando um beijinho na bochecha dele e dizendo. – Obrigada pelas flores e o cartão. Prometo usar a passagem sabiamente.

Ele sorriu e me abraçou.

- É só você me amar que já vai estar usando certo. –Falou e eu sorri mais uma vez. Fiquei abraçada a ele por mais um tempo até que ouvir Sirius dizer.

- Olha por mais que essa cena seja linda e que vai resultar no futuro casamento do qual serei padrinho, eu to com fome. –Lene deu um tapa nele e ele sorriu com carinha de anjo.

O resto do café passou normal. Eu e James tentamos passar o maior tempo possível com o Harry. Ele iria embora no final do dia. Era triste, mas pelo menos tinha o conforto de saber que iria vê-lo de novo.

Vimos mais um filme. Apostamos corridas de vassouras (menos eu e Hermione). Andamos pelo bairro (Lene bateu no Sirius várias vezes por ele olhar para outras garotas, algumas coisas nunca mudam =D). Comemos muitas besteiras e várias dessas coisas que se fazem no verão.

Mas foi então que a temida hora chegou. Estávamos na sala da casa de James quando ouvimos um barulho de aparatação no quintal e como apenas pessoas autorizadas podem aparatar na casa de James (colocaram proteção na minha casa e na dele depois do ataque), sabíamos que só poderia ser Dumbledore.

**Narrado por mim =D, a escritora gata ;D (n/ da irmã da autora: Deu pra mentir agora?)(n/s: como se acha *sirius balançando a cabeça negativamente*) (n/b: Eu só me pronuncio depois que a autora fizer 18)**

A tristeza era quase palpável naquele momento. Todos saíram para o quintal para encontrar com um Dumbledore sorridente em suas vestes púrpuras.

-Olá meus jovens. Prontos para uma viagem ao futuro? –Perguntou. Mas eles apenas ficaram calados e tristes. Principalmente Harry que não queria se separar dos pais. – Por que tão tristes meus jovens? Não é como se o jovem Harry não fosse nascer, meus queridos. Não fiquem tristes pela sua partida. Por que afinal ele ainda vai chegar a esse mundo.

Todos concordaram, mas mesmo assim não podiam deixar de se sentirem um pouco triste. E Harry era o pior. Nunca mais poderia ver os pais, ficou tentado várias vez a contar o que acontecia para mudar sua historia. Mas sabia que tudo podia dar errado. As conseqüências poderiam ser horríveis, Voldemort poderia não morrer, não teriam aquele tempo de paz, ele poderia ficar bem mais forte, e comandar o mundo. Mesmo que quisesse, se segurou muito para não contar. O que foi uma total tortura.

-Meus caros, irei falar com pai de James, sugiro que se despeçam. Mas lembrem-se. Isso não é um adeus, é um até breve. –Ele piscou para os garotos e entrou.

Ficaram um tempo em silencio até que Lily não agüentou mais e abraçou Harry e começou a chorar.

Harry estava meio sem saber o que fazer, então apenas abraçou sua mãe e tentou conter as lagrimas. James vendo isso também se juntou no abraço.

Os outros apenas olharam aquela pequena família feliz, se esquecendo de todos os problemas temporariamente.

-Ei, não posso instalar nessa abraço também? –Perguntou uma voz de criança. Se separaram um pouco e viram Mell estendendo os bracinhos.

-É claro querida. –James pegou ela no colo e olhou em volta. –E o que vocês estão fazendo parados ai? Se juntem a nos, vocês também são da família.

Todos sorriram e se abraçaram. Ficaram um tempo abraçados apenas aproveitando a presenças uns dos outros. Depois de separam James fala:

-Vou sentir sua falta Harry. Cuide bem da sua ruiva. –Ele sorriu para Gina que corou.

-Digo o mesmo para você. Cuide bem da minha mãe. –Harry sorriu. Todos ficaram falando sobre o tempo que tiveram e tudo o mais. Mell chegou perto de Harry e puxou a barra da sua calça. Ele se abaixou para ficar do seu tamanho.

-O que foi Mell? –Perguntou ao ver sua cara triste.

-Você tem mesmo que ir? –Perguntou tristonha.

-Infelizmente sim, Mell. Mas me prometa uma coisa... –Começou Harry, mas nesse momento Dumbledore chegou e disse:

-Vocês tem que ir meus jovens. Se preparem. –Harry se virou novamente para Mell.

-Tome conta deles pra mim, Mell. –Falou Harry se referindo aos pais.

-Pode deixar, Harry. Vou sentir sua falta.

-Também vou. Te vejo logo. –Harry abraçou Mell e se levantou. Passou por cada um dando um abraço assim como os outros. Ao chegar aos pais ambos dizem.

-Se comporte/Apronte muito. –Lily deu um tapa em James.

-Pode deixar, farei o que mandaram. –Diz Harry sorrindo maroto.

-Esse é o meu filho. –James riu.

-Está na hora crianças. –Dumbledore falou sorrindo para a cena.

Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina foram para o lado de Dumbledore, o qual passou a corrente do vira-tempo em volta de seus pescoços. Ativaram o vira-tempo e Harry ainda teve tempo de dizer:

-Até logo. –Depois disso no lugar onde outrora estivem Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina havia apenas rastro de poeira. Nossos viajantes tinham ido embora.

**N/a: Oi gente. Desculpem a demora, mas não funciono nas ferias. Espero que tenham gostado do cap. **

**Respondendo os coments:**

**Mago Merlin: **Você é meio suspeito pra dizer se gosta dos caps, hsuahsuahsuahs.

**Clarizabel: **É eu sei, adoro fazer coisas normais hsuahsuahsuahs. Espero que goste desse cap. Até o proximo e vou tentar não demorar tanto.

**Bella Potter Cullen: **Eu sei, muito brilhante mesmo, parecia uma estrela no quintal haushuahsua. Espero que goste do cap, e desculpa a demora.

**Juvet Black: **Brigda, espero que goste desse cap, eu gostei e desculpa a demora. Bjs xauu

**LadyBarbiePontasPotterCullens: **Que bom que gostou, espero que goste desse tb. E desculpa a demora. Bjs

**aBRUNAa: **Que bom que gostou, vou tentar postar sempre que minha imaginação permitir, e tem menos no nyah pq eu comecei depois, mas vo começar a igualar. Espero que goste do cap. Bjs.


	25. Hum Hum Peguei vocês

_No capitulo anterior:_

_Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina foram para o lado de Dumbledore, o qual passou a corrente do vira-tempo em volta de seus pescoços. Ativaram o vira-tempo e Harry ainda teve tempo de dizer:_

_-Até logo. –Depois disso no lugar onde outrora estiveram Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina havia apenas rastro de poeira. Nossos viajantes tinham ido embora._

Capitulo 25: Hum Hum...peguei vocês!

**Narração da Lily:**

Fiquei ali olhando para a poeira atemporal, o único vestígio além de nossas memórias de que meu filho e do James, junto com seus amigos estiveram aqui. É tão triste, mesmo sabendo que vou vê-lo de novo, me deixou um vazio. James deve ter percebido porque me abraçou. Ficamos em silencio por um tempo até que Mell fala:

-Já sinto falta do Harry.

-Eu também querida, eu também. – Falei dando a mão para ela.

-Ora Lily, já que sente tanta falta dele podemos começar a fazê-lo. –Falou James com um sorriso malicioso.

-Safado. – Falei dando um tapa no braço dele. Mas não pude evitar de sorrir pelo jeito dele. Os outros riram.

O tempo foi passando e não estávamos mais em julho. Hoje já era dia 7 de agosto e estávamos todos jogados no gramado de James vendo as nuvens. Por falar em James, ele está a coisa mais fofa do mundo.

Todo dia de manhã quando acordava uma flor aparecia flutuando na minha frente e sempre com um bilhetinho, uns apenas diziam bom dia, ou que eu teria uma surpresa, que eu estava linda, que me adorava e tudo o mais.

Como sou uma garota muito curiosa decidi pesquisar os significados das flores, fiquei muito feliz com o resultado. Todas de algum modo sempre diziam a mesma coisa:

QUE ELE ME AMAVA. É, eu sei, to apaixonada (n/a: Então por que não fica com o James logo?) Você que é a escritora, você devia saber (n/a: Abafa o caso então) (n/b: KKK) Doida, mas bem, vamos voltar para fic.

Hoje estava um tédio, Lene estava sentada na grama rindo e vendo Sirius e Mell brincarem de pega-pega. O que tem tão de engraçado? Mell estava perseguindo Sirius em forma de cachorro (n/a: Espero que a Mell ganhe =D). Remo e Sam estavam conversando, _bem_ próximos (n/a: Hum... Tem amendoim nesse chocolate). E eu e James estávamos brincando de guerra de dedões. Pois é, isso é muito divertido.

-EU ESTOU ENTEDIADA. –Gritei. Todos me olharam assustados. –Que foi?

-Ah, nada você apenas gritou feito uma louca e quase me fez ter um ataque cardíaco. –Falou Sirius de volta a forma humana (n/a: É se ele tivesse em forma de cachorro ia ser bem estranho né) (n/b: Ai sim todos teriam um ataque do coração.) Você ta chata hein. Continuando. Ele fez drama.

-Mas a Lily ta certa isso ta um tédio. –Concordou Lene.

-Que tal irmos para piscina? –Sugeriu Remo.

-Ia ser perfeito. Hoje estáa muito quente. –Concordou Sam.

-Vamos meninas. Vamos nos trocar e já voltamos. –Falou Lene.

Demos tchauzinho para os marotos e fomos para minha casa nos trocar. Coloquei meu biquíni verde e branco de amarrar no pescoço. Lene colocou um biquíni preto provocante (coitado do Sirius). Sam, delicada como sempre, colocou um biquíni azul claro com algumas flores. Colocamos um vestido leve e seguimos para casa de James onde todos mais Mell já estavam na piscina.

No começo íamos ficar só tomando sol. Mas é claro que com os marotos as coisas não são bem assim. Sirius pegou Lene no colo e jogou ela na piscina e depois foi juntos. Remo e James fizeram o mesmo com Sam e comigo.

Depois isso virou uma verdadeira guerra d'água e declaro com orgulho que nós meninas ganhamos (n/a: Girl Power) (n/b: Aposto que os meninos têm uma opinião diferente) (n/Sirius: Isso mesmo, nós ganhamos) Nem vem Siricutico, Nos ganhamos (n/b: Sirius, eu no seu lugar, aceitava e ficava quietinho, se a autora e a Lily falaram, melhor aceitar) (n/Sirius: Mas você disse...) (n/b: Eu disse que vocês tinham opinião diferente, não que vocês ganharam.) Depois as coisas acalmaram.

Bem mais ou menos, por que James inventou de ensinar a Mell a nadar e a coitada quase se afogou, mas ficou tudo bem.

Ficamos mais um tempo lá até que começamos a sentir fome.

-Quem vai fazer o almoço hoje? –Perguntou Sirius. – Comigo Morreu.

-Comigo morreu. –Falamos eu, James e Lene. Deixando para Remo e Sam, os últimos que falaram, para fazer o almoço.

Remo suspirou fingindo estar bravo, mas aposto que estava muito feliz por estar fazendo almoço _sozinho _com a Sam. Eles entram e nos ficamos na piscina aproveitando com a Mell, por que o Sirius e a Lene decidiram ver quanto tempo conseguiam ficar sem respirar. E antes que leve para o lado malicioso eles realmente estavam prendendo a respiração de baixo da água (n/a: Peguei vocês ;D).

-Eu estou com fome! –Exclamou Mell que estava ao lado de James com bóias de braço do Bob esponja (n/a: =D)

-Ah, Mell vai vê se o Remo e a Sam terminaram de fazer o almoço. – Falou James enquanto tirava Mell da piscina.

-Tá bom! – Falou Mell enquanto se secava. Por que da última vez que alguém entrou molhado na casa dos Potter's, alguém (n/a: que não vou dizer que foi o James) ficou surdo por todo o resto do dia.

Quando Mell saiu ouvimos Lene berrar:

-GANHEIIIII HÁ TOMO NA CARA BRUXÃO !

Olhei assustada para ela, nunca tinha ouvido Lene falar daquele jeito.

-Não é assim. –Sirius falou meio vermelho. –Eu só levantei por que pensei que você estava se afogando.

-Nada disso, querido. Você perdeu e tem que pagar o pato. –Continuou Lene com o maior sorriso.

-Ta bom. Amanhã te levo para jantar. Satisfeita? –Perguntou Sirius meio emburrado.

-Muito. –Falou Lene sorrindo e dando um beijinho no Sirius que voltou a sorrir e agarrou Lene pela cintura.

-Que tal seguir o exemplo deles? –Perguntou James com um sorriso meio malicioso (n/a: Aceita, aceita) Fica quieta.

-Espero mais um pouquinho querido. –Respondei dando um beijinho no canto da boca só para provocá-lo e deixar com um gostinho de quero mais. Apesar de eu estar apaixonada por ele não posso evitar essas provocações, mesmo que elas sejam diferentes das de antes.

-Não brinca com o fogo, ruivinha. –Respondeu ele de maneira provocativa ou meu ouvido. Mas fomos interrompidos pois nesse momento Mell vinha correndo até nós.

-Não corra Mell, você pode cair. –Falei preocupada. Ela obedeceu mas continuou vindo ao nosso encontro, só agora percebi que ela parecia meio assustada.

-O que aconteceu Mellanie? –Perguntou James meio preocupado.

-Eu... Eu vi... –Falou meio sussurrando, mas finalmente pude perceber uma certa felicidade no olhar.

-O que você viu Mell? –Perguntou Sirius que tinha chego junto de Lene ver o que estávamos fazendo.

-O Remy e a Samy.

-O que têm eles? Fala Mell. –Perguntou Lene curiosa.

-Elesestavamsebeijando. –Falou Mell muito rápido que nem pude entender.

-O que? Não entendo Mell, fala direito. –Pedi para ela.

-Eu vi o Remy a Samy se beijando. –Falou ela logo depois colocando as mãozinhas sobre a boca enquanto dava uma risadinha. (n/b: Champanhe e Fogos de artificio por conta do tio Voldy, é só pegar que depois mandamos a conta pra ele.)

-Não. –Disseram os meninos enquanto faziam o toque deles e começavam a cantar. –Finalmente o lobinho saiu à caça.

Eu e Lene apenas sorrimos. James parou de cantar e perguntou a Mell:

-Eles te viram?

-Não. Sai antes que me vissem. Por quê? –Perguntou inocente. (n/b: Espera mais alguns meses vivendo na casa do James para você ver se ela vai continuar assim) Olhei para James que trocava um olhar BEM maroto com Sirius. Coisa boa é que não vinha por ai.

-Apenas o troco por uma coisa que o _Remy _fez com a gente. –Respondeu Sirius ainda sorrindo.

-Vocês não vão estragar o momento deles né? Poxa demorou muito tempo para eles ficarem juntos. –Falei e Lene concordou comigo.

-Não vamos fazer nada de mais Lily. –Falou Sirius em descaso.

-É, vamos apenas nos esconder e ver se é realmente verdade que eles estão ficando. –Continuou James, aposto que tinha mais coisa. (n/b: Apostas ganhas não valem, Lily. E como apostar que você vai fazer a melhor poção na aula). Mas como acho que estou andando de mais com os Marotos, disse:

-Tudo bem. –Comecei e troquei um olhar maroto com a Lene. –Se... –Os meninos gemeram.

-O que? –Perguntaram desanimados.

-Se vocês nos levarem juntos para podermos ver. Nós deixamos vocês irem. –Completou Lene. Que foi? Só por que não apronto muito não quer dizer que não estamos interessadas em ver o Remo e a Sam finalmente juntos.

-Ta né. Se não temos opção. –Falaram fazendo drama. Rimos e James levantou a varinha e fez um feitiço. Depois de um tempo vimos a capa de invisibilidade de James parar em sua mão.

-Como vamos caber todos dentro da capa. –Lene perguntou.

-Simples. Feitiço Engorgio. –Respondeu Sirius. James fez ao feitiço e logo depois todos estávamos de baixo da capa e na porta da cozinha.

**Narração da autora que demora um século para postar, mas ama todos os seus leitores =D **

Momentos antes com Sam e Remo:

Depois de perderem para ver quem ia fazer o almoço seguiram em silencio para a cozinha da senhora Potter.

-Então... –Começou nosso lobinho envergonhado.

-Então...? –Incentivou Sam.

-O que vamos fazer de almoço? –Perguntou Remo se virando para o armário.

-Vamos Remo. Para de palhaçada, já passamos dessa fase. –Disse Sam se aproximando de Remo e o virando. –O que você tanto teme Remo? Por que você me quer e me afasta?

Remo abaixou a cabeça, deu um grande suspiro.

-Eu gosto de você. Muito mesmo, demonstrei isso na festa. Mas... Você não quer ficar perto de mim... Você não sabe o que eu sou capaz... Você não me conhece de verdade... Você não sabe que...

-Que você é um Lobisomem? –Perguntou Sam com calma.

-Como?

-Descobri isso logo no primeiro ano, sempre soube Remo. Pode não parecer, mas eu te conheço bem melhor do que qualquer um.

-E ainda sim quer ficar comigo?

-Descobrir que você é um lobisomem só que fez te querer mais.

-Você é louca?

-Não. –Respondeu chegando muito perto de Remo. –Sou apaixonada. –E o beijou, um beijo suave e cheio de emoção, que aos poucos se transformou em um beijo de desejo e paixão. Se separaram ofegantes e imensamente felizes. Sorriram uma para o outro.

-Vamos fazer esse almoço antes que o pessoal venha perguntar se já está pronto.

Começaram a fazer o almoço apenas sorrindo um para o outro. Com um pensamento maroto do qual Remo é digno falou:

-Pode pegar o molho no armário para mim Sam? –Perguntou Remo.

-Claro. –Sam se virou para o armário e pegou o molho. Quando de virou de volta para Remo ele estava bem a sua frente com uma única rosa vermelha. –Para mim? -Perguntou feliz.

-Tem mais alguém que eu ame nessa cozinha? –Devolveu com um sorriso de lado. Sam estava com um sorriso de boba apaixonada, que não era para menos. Chegou mais perto ainda de Sam e sussurrou em seu ouvido. –Namora comigo?

Sam, ainda meio abobalhada, olhou Remo em seus olhos cheios de amor e paixão.

-Sim. –Disse em um sussurro quase inaudível, Remo a puxou pela cintura e deram o beijo oficializando a união.

-É ISSO AI. –Ouviram um grito da porta da cozinha, mas quando olharam não tinha nada lá. Olharam-se confusos até que viram Sirius, Lene, James, Lily e Mell saírem de baixo da capa de invisibilidade de James. –Estou tão orgulhoso do meu Reminho. –Disse Sirius fingindo secar lagrimas.

-Pare de deixá-los constrangidos Sirius. –Falou Lene dando um tapa nele. –Você não quer que eles saibam que ficamos vendo o lindo pedido de namoro que o Remo fez? –Continuou sorrindo maroto. O que fez Sirius gargalhar e abraça-la e Remo ficar muito vermelho.

-Não fique envergonhado, Remo. O pedido foi lindo mesmo. Parabéns. – Falou Lily indo abraçá-los, logo seguida por todos.

-Mandou bem Aluado. Quase tão bom quanto eu faria. –Falou James com ar de superioridade, o que lhe rendeu um belo soco no braço dado por Lily. –Calma Lírio, eu só tava brincando, você é muito violenta.

-Se eu não fizer isso nada te segura. –Respondeu sorrindo.

- Não que eu não adore ver o James ser espancado. E vocês sabem que eu adoro. Mas... O que temos para almoço? –Perguntou Sirius fazendo todos revirarem os olhos e rirem. –Que foi? To com fome.

Continuaram rindo e tendo um ótimo dia com o mais novo casal feliz. Já foram dois, agora falta só mais um. (n/b: E Carol, ta demorando.)

**Depois de milhares de anos, renascida das cinzas aparece uma escrito de armadura, escudo e varinha em punho:**

-To pronta. Podem me atacar.

Depois de vários feitiços recebidos ela explica:

-É o seguinte meus amores, vou falar a verdade, meu pc quebro(culpa minha admito), to no terceiro ano do colegial e não é muito fácil, minha irmã tava na época de trabalho e não dava pra mim usar meu pc e por ultimo mas não menos importante não tava com imaginação, então me perdoem, tentarei não demorar tantoAdoro vocês e não seria mal ter coments

Bjs xauuu

**Respondendo comentarios:**

**Mago Merlin: **Nem tenho oq te responder né Merlinho =D

**Clarizabel: **E ai? Gosto do que aconteceu? Espero que sim, mals pela demora.

**Bella Potter Cullen: **Também fiquei mega triste quando escrevi que eles vão embora. E não o Jay ainda não namora a Lily, ele ainda vai ter que ralar mais um pouquinho. Espero que goste do cap, mals pela demora.

**Joana Filipa -Black- Potter: **Ai nem sei oq dizer com o seu coment, só uma coisa. ADOREIIII. So conhecida até em Portugal, to podendo hein shaushaushuahsu, fico realmente feliz por terem gostado da fic, isso me emociona. Espero que gostem desse cap tb e desculpa a demora.

**Eduarda: **Oii. Pra falar a verdade tb sou super afim da Tonks com o Remo e quando comecei a escrever a fic tinha esquecido disso, mas le até o final da fic e acho que você vai gostar. Acho que não gostou muito desse cap né? Mas desculpa a demora, bjs.


	26. MELL!

Capitulo 26: MELL!

**Narração da Lily:**

Depois de vermos o pedido de namoro a La Don Juan que o Remo fez para Sam (foi muito lindinho) fomos almoçar banhados com comentários e brincadeiras por parte de James e Sirius sobre o Reminho e a Samisinha (n/a: Fala a verdade garota) Ok, eu e a Lene também zuamos um pouquinho, mas só um pouquinho (n/a: Sei, sei ¬¬') (n/b: Deixa ela se divertir um pouco, por que daqui a pouco...) Daqui a pouco o que? (n/b: Eu falei isso?) (n/a: Falou, Merlin.* voz zangada*) (n/b: daqui a pouco perde a graça. *suspiro aliviado*)

Fora essas brincadeiras tudo foi tranqüilo, passamos o resto da trade conversando e brincando. Quando chegou de noite fomos para minha casa ver um filme, Cinderela da Disney, e não, os meninos queriam ver Hercules (n/b: De Zero a Herói, Hercules), mas eu e as meninas os forçamos a ver Cinderela *sorriso perverso*. Sei que é um filme meio infantil, mas eu adorava assisti-lo quando criança, principalmente por que as irmãs malvadas me lembravam da Petúnia e eu era a Cinderela em busca de um príncipe que por sinal estou bem perto de conseguir *piscadinha*.

Quando o filme acabou e os dois casais perceberam que o filme acabou (é, eles se beijaram o filme todo) fomos dormir (meninos em uma casa, meninas na outra (tirando a Mell que foi com James)).

Os dias passaram, e hoje, dia 10 de agosto, fomos mais uma vez para casa do Jay para tomar café (fica entre nós, mesmo que eu quisesse ficar em casa a Lene e a Sam me arrastariam para lá). Quando cheguei, vi Remo sair correndo da escada e com Sirius atrás dele todo molhado e gritando:

-SEU LOBO MALDITO. VOCÊ ME PAGA REMO ALUADO LUPIN.

-PODE VIR COM TUDO ALMOFADINHAS. –Respondeu Remo rindo e correndo para fora de casa com Sirius em seus calcanhares. (n/b: Sem comentários)

Ouvi um riso e olhei para o topo da escada para ver James com Mell no colo. Eles desceram a escada e vieram ao nosso encontro.

-Bom dia meninas. –Disse Jay sorrindo e dando um beijo na bochecha de cada um de nós. Mell desceu do colo dele e me abraçou.

-Lily, Lily, você viu o que o Remy fez com o Six? – Falou sorridente, eu a peguei no colo e respondi:

-Vi sim, Remo está bem feliz né? -Comentei olhando para Sam e depois pro James.

-Pois é Lily, nada como uma garota para deixar um maroto feliz. –Comentou Jay piscando para mim. Corei um pouco e desviei o olhar encontrando os rostos divertidos das minhas amigas.

-Acho melhor irmos atrás dos nossos namorados. – Comentou Lene.

-É. Acabei de conseguir o Remo, não quero que o Sirius o mate. – Concordou Sam com ar de diversão.

-Vem com a gente Mell? –Perguntou Lene.

-Vo sim, o Sisi vai precisar de um abraço. – Falou pulando do meu colo e indo com as meninas para o quintal.

-Hum... Então. –Comecei. – Já tomaram o café? (n/b: Você já foi melhor nisso, cara.)

-Não, ainda nem fizemos. Quer me ajudar? –Perguntou com seu costumeiro sorriso.

-Você sabe que não sei cozinhar. –Respondi.

-Nunca é tarde para começar a aprender. –Ele sorriu mais ainda e pegou minha mão me levando para cozinha.

Bem o que aconteceu a seguir não deve ser lido por mães que adoram suas cozinhas. Começamos com simples panquecas e acabamos em uma pequena guerra de farinha.

As coisas teriam ficado piores se Remo não tivesse entrado correndo na cozinha e recebido um punhado de farinha que eu tinha acabado de atirar.

-Ops! – Falei cobrindo a boca com a mão enquanto Sirius que havia acabado de chegar junto de Mell, Lene e Sam gargalhava até receber também um punhado de farinha na cara lançado por Remo que estava com o rosto todo branco, mas o sorria satisfeito.

-VOCÊ ME PAGA SEU LOBO MALDITO! –Gritou Sirius (n/a: PÔNEIS MALDITOS, PÔNEIS MALDITOS, adoro essa propaganda) (n/Sirius: Deixando a bobeira da autora de lado) (n/a: Droga você voltou) (n/s: Você nunca vai se livrar de mim MUAHAHA) (n/a: I hate you so much) (n/s: Você sabe que me ama) (n/a: Acho que já deixamos os leitores impacientes de mais, vamos voltar para fic).

Agora a cozinha era um verdadeiro campo de batalha, tinha ovos, farinhas, chocolate, leite, suco e tudo que achávamos por ai.(n/b: Tsc, Tsc, desperdício de comida.) Mas toda festa uma hora tem que terminar e a nossa terminou quando, bem... Foi assim

-PELAS CUECAS DE GRIFOS DO MERLIN. O QUE VOCÊS PENSAM QUE ESTÃO FAZENDO NA MINHA COZINHA? –Ouvimos o grito da Tia Meg e todos nós paramos no lugar. (n/b: o que esse povo tem com as minhas cuecas. Aliás, como ela sabe o que tem nas minhas cuecas?) Eu tinha um ovo na mão apontado para Sam, que apontava farinha pro Sirius, que apontava uma jarra de suco pro James, que apontava farinha para Lene que apontava um ovo para o Remo que apontava farinha para mim e Mell estava escondida de baixo da mesa.

-Ham... Oi mãe. –Falou James sorrindo amarelo.

-Oi nada, o que vocês queriam fazer aqui? Um pandemônio? Um furacão? Destruir toda a cozinha que eu levei mais de cindo anos para deixar do jeito que eu queria? –Perguntou extremamente brava. Me senti culpada, afinal eu e James começamos isso.

-Desculpa. –Pedimos todos.

-Ok. –Suspirou tia Meg com a mão no rosto. –Todos fora da minha cozinha agora, vão todos tomar banho e ficar em seus quartos até a hora do almoço e nem pensem em descer a não ser que queiram um castigo pior.

Saímos rápido da casa de James para nos limparmos. Sabe de uma coisa? Percebi que nem tomamos café.

* * *

-Tomando banho na banheira, tomando banho na banheira, lava aqui, lava ali. Vou ficar limpinha pra poder sair. –Cantei enquanto me lavava (n/a: estranho). O que? Vai dizer que nunca cantou enquanto tomava banho? (n/a: Hum...) Foi o que pensei.

Bem, tirando essa parte super tosca da nossa historia, vamos para o assunto importante: Meu cabelo... Brincadeira, não sou a legalmente loira (n/a: Só se fosse legalmente ruiva, hahaha) Piadinha horrível (n/a: Magoou) Vamos parar de bobeira por que o que acontece a seguir é... Sem palavra melhor... Complicado.

Como disse depois de tomar banho fui para o meu quarto me trocar (com as cortinas fechadas, ainda não quero acidentes propositais) (n/a: Huhum. Claro que sim). Você está insinuando alguma coisa sua ruiva de farmácia (n/a: Nossa Lily. Como está malvadinha. Você devia ficar lisonjeada por eu querer ser ruiva como você) (n/b: Vou ficar na minha, todos sabem que eu gosto de ruivas). Elogios sempre são bem vindos, mas ainda estou com raiva de você (n/a: Ok então. Vou ficar quietinha). Aleluia (n/a: ¬¬') Parando com essas tosqueira muito tosca...

Depois de me arrumar decidi colocar uma música alta para arrumar meu quarto (pois é, às vezes tenho que arrumar mesmo), hoje estava a fim de ouvir uma musica com mais pegada Rock, então coloquei Panic! At The Disco.

Depois de uma hora estava quase tudo arrumado, só faltava minha estante de livros. E como o som ficava lá resolvi diminuir a musica para não ficar surda. Sabe como é, se minha mãe estivesse aqui já teria gritado e brigado comigo para diminuir o som.

Quando diminui a musica ouvi um grito que me arrepiou inteira. Corri até minha cortina e a abri. Quase desmaie com o que vi.

Lá estava Mell... Flutuando entre minha sacada e a de James.

**N/a: **Oi, sei que demorei mas estou de volta. Eu parei de postar por problemas no meu braço. Sabe como é, de tanto usar o pc e ficar com a postura errado acabei ficando com Tendinite e Bursite (não sei se é assim que se escreve)então me forçaram a ficar fora de pc por muito tempo. Claro eu mexia um pouco mas par digitar doía (pra ser sincera ainda doi) mas estou fazendo fisioterapia e to muito melhor.

Mais uma fez desculpa pela demora e só quero que saibam que nunca NUNCA eu vou deixar essa fic de lado, eu vou termina-la, nem que leve minha vida toda.

**Agradeço muito a todo aqueles que nunca param de ler minha fic e continuaram a me mandar incentivos. Amo todos vocês.**

**Respondendo comentários:**

**Mago Merlin: **Ainda bem que você aguenta a demora, e obrigada mesmo por ser meu beta, nem sei o que faria se você não fosse tão legal e paciente comigo. Bjs Merlin.

**Clarizabel: **Fico muito feliz mesmo que tenha adoradoooooooooo. Desculpa a demora, mas espero que você entenda por que demorei tanto. Bjss

**Bella Potter Cullen: **Fico feliz que não tenha esquecido da minha fic, e espero que mesmo com essa demora você não tenha esquecido. Desculpa pelo demora, mas espero que entenda por que demorei. Bjss

**Mariana: **Demorei mas continuei, espero que goste desse capitulo, é pequeno mas fiz com muito carinho. Espero que entenda por que eu demorei. Bjs


	27. Haha É serio?

Me achem no Tumblr, littleladywriter =D

Capitulo 27: Haha ... É serio?

-Mellane! –Exclamei. –Calma, já vou te tirar daí.

-Por quê? É divertido. –Ela falou rindo.

Não entendi porque ela estava rindo, ela não percebeu que estava pendurada no ar?

-Relaxa Mell, só vou pegar minha varinha e vou te tirar daí.

-Eu to calma Lily.

-Droga, cadê a minha varinha. –Falei ignorando ela, provavelmente estava em choque. –Por quê não acho minha varinha droga? –Como não conseguia achar minha varinha fiz a única coisa que me vinha a cabeça.

-JAMES. –Gritei, e em menos de vinte segundos James apareceu. (n/b: Basta ela gritar que ele aparece correndo.)

-Gritou Lily queri... –Mas ele parou de falar quando viu Mell flutuando. –O que aconteceu?

-Oi Jay. –Falou Mell que agora estava de cabeça para baixo, virada de frente para o James.

-Lily tira ela daí. Ela pode se machucar. Por que colocou esse feitiço nela?

-Ata. E você acha mesmo que eu colocaria esse feitiço na menina. Você é louco Potter, isso deve ser coisa do BLACK. – Gritei no final de tão frustrada e preocupada que estava.

-Alguém gritou meu nome? –Falou entrando no quarto com um grande sorriso. Eu vou matar ele.

-Você fez isso com a Mell? –Perguntou James preocupado. Foi então que Sirius percebeu que a Mell estava flutuando, que agora estava como se estivesse deitada.

-OH MEU MERLIN. QUEM FEZ ISSO? –Gritou Sirius mais desesperado que eu e James juntos, ele tinha se afeiçoado bastante pela Mell, era o mais protetor dos todos nós.

-Mas gente... – Mell começou a dizer mais foi interrompida pela chegada da Lene, da Sam e do Remo.

Todos gritaram quando viram Mell flutuando, que agora estava como se estivesse sentando olhando para a gente entediada. Como essa menina podia estar tão calma?

-O que vocês fizeram com a menina? –Perguntou Remo alarmado.

-Tirem ela de lá! –Falou Sam apressada.

-Mas gente... –Mell tentou falar de novo e foi interrompida dessa vez pelo Sirius.

-Quem fez isso com ela? Juro que não fui eu.

-Gente...? –Mell tendo dizer mais uma vez.

-Parem de gritar. –Lene disse.

-Será que dá para alguém tirar ela dali? –Perguntei preocupada. –Eu estou sem a minha varinha.

-Deixei a minha no banheiro. –Disse Remo, estranho, ele nunca esquece nada.

-Eu deixei no meu quarto. –Disse Sirius.

-E a gente no nosso. –As meninas disseram.

-SERÁ QUE TEM ALGUEM AQUI COM UMA VARINHA? –Perguntei (gritei) muito brava.

-Eu tenho, já vou tirar... –Começou James.

-SERÁ QUE DA PLA CES ME ESCUTAREM. –Gritou Mell brava e acabou se enrolando com as palavras.

Todos pararam e olharam espantados para ela que estava de braços cruzados olhando séria para gente.

-Será que da pla vocês pararem de gritar. Não sei pra que disso. O Sirius já me levitou várias vezes. – Ela falou para gente como se fossemos bobos.

-Mas Mell, é isso que estava falando, ninguém te levitou. –Disse Lene com cuidado.

-Não? –Perguntou confusa. –Então quem fez isso?

-É o que queremos descobrir. –Falou Sam.

-Será que da para alguém tirar ela de lá? –Exclamamos Sirius e eu.

-Ok, já vou tirar e resolvemos de uma vez o que aconteceu. –Falou James pegando a varinha que estava em cima da sua cama.

Depois de James a tirar do meio das sacadas e todo mundo abraçou a Mell (principalmente eu, o Sirius e os James). E verificamos se ela não se machucou. Finalmente nos perguntamos o que aconteceu.

-Não tem feitiço de proteção na sacada? –Sugeriu Remo.

-Não, meu pai disse que ia colocar na segunda. –Falou James.

-É melhor falarmos com o pai não é? –Perguntou Sirius. James revirou os olhas, mas a Mell era mais importante.

-Vamos lá. –James falou pegando a Mell no colo e fomos em busca do Tio Marcos que estava junto da Tia Meg na cozinha (que agora já estava toda limpa graças a Ali, a elfa domestica dos Potter e a Tia Meg).

Contamos como achamos a Mell flutuando do lado de fora da sacada. No mesmo momento eles gritaram e perguntaram o que a gente estava pensando e por que não tiramos logo ela de lá, depois de verem que ela estava bem Tio Marcos finalmente fez a pergunta que todos queríamos saber.

-Mellanie, me conte exatamente o que aconteceu.

-Bem... Eu tomei banho, me troquei, ai penteei o cabelo...

-Mell. Porque você não conta o porquê de você estar no meu quarto? –James pediu se agachando para ficar do tamanho dela.

-Ok... Depois de me arrumar eu ia pedir pro Six me levar lá na casa das menina, mas ele anda tava no banho, então fui pro quarto do Jay. Mas ele também tava no banho, então abri a porta da sacada e chamei a Lily, mas tava vindo uma música muito alta do quarto dela. Ai tentei me aproxima mais da sacada dela, mas acho que me desequilibrei e cai e gritei, mas comecei a flutuar. Ai a Lily apareceu na janela grito, depois ela tentou a achar a varinha, mas não acho, ai ela gritou pelo Jay e...

-Ok Mell. Já entendemos. –A interrompi.

Então uma coisa estranha aconteceu. Tio Marcos e Tia Meg se olharam e começaram a rir. Acho que eles ficaram loucos.

-Ora, mas está claro o que está acontecendo. –Exclamou o pai do James sorrindo.

-Está? –Todo mundo (menos Tia Meg) perguntou confuso.

-Mas é claro. –Tio Marcos se levantou, caminhou até a Mell e a pegou no colo. –Nossa querida Mellanie aqui acabou de fazer magia acidental.

Ficamos completamente pasmos. Como não tínhamos pensado nisso antes?

-Isso é tão óbvio. –Remo e eu falamos juntos.

-Pera ai. O que isso quer dizer? –Perguntou Mell confusa. Acho que ela não estava acreditando (para mim também foi difícil, ela pelo menos tem todos nós que a entendemos).

-Você é uma bruxa Mell! –Anunciou tia Meg com orgulho.

-Eu sou o que? –Perguntou distraída.

-Uma bruxa... Como nós. –Disse James sorrindo.

-Ham... Ok. –Ela falou piscando devagar e com a boca meio aberta.

Ficamos em silencio por um tempo vendo Mell descer do colo do tio Marcos e ficar parada.

-Mell? –Sirius cutucou ela e acabou levando um tapa na cabeça pela Lene.

Então ela começou a sorrir e depois...

-AHHHHHHHH... EU SOU UMA BRUXA. EU SOU UMA BRUXA. –Ela gritou e pulou por toda a sala. Começamos a rir, James e Sirius soltaram mini fogos com a varinha. Eu e as meninas a abraçamos enquanto o Remo tirava fotos.

Ficamos não sei quanto tempo festejando por Mell ser uma bruxa (que ficou perguntando quando ela iria para Hogwarts, respondemos que só aos 11, mas ela queria ir agora) paramos um instante só para comer o bolo que a Ali trouxe que estava escrito com glacê "Parabéns por ser uma bruxa senhorita Mell", como ela fez isso tão rápido eu não sei, o importante é que estava uma delicia.

Depois de comermos o bolo festejarmos mais um pouco, nos despedimos de todos e fomos para minha casa.

Desejei boa noite para as meninas e subi para meu quarto. Tomei banho e coloquei meu pijama, um short vermelho com a borda amarela, uma regata do super herói The Flash (n/a: Eu adoro o Flash, ele e o Batman estão empatados como meus heróis preferidos. Tenho até a blusa do Flash, infelizmente o pijama é inventado. To querendo comprar a do Batman, Robin e do Asanoturna) (n/b: Interessantes as suas preferencias, mas volta pra fic que todos querem saber o que acontece) (n/a: Ta Merlin)

Sai do banheiro e fui até minha estante de livros, queria ler um pouco sobre poções antes de dormir.

Sentei na minha cama, comecei a ler a primeira linha da pagina, mas parei por que acabo ouvindo...

-LILY... MEU LÍRIOOO... LILINDINHAAA... –Suspirei, mas dei um sorrisinho, levantei da minha cama e fui até a sacada para encontrar James apoiado na grade.

-O que você quer James? Eu estava indo dormir.

-Mentira.

-O que?

-Mentira! –Exclamou. –Sei que estava lendo seu livro de poções.

Tentei não parecer surpresa de ele saber que eu estava lendo o livro de poções, mas parece que não funcionou.

-Te conheço melhor do que você pensa ruivinha. –Falou ele sorrindo e saltando para minha sacada, um pouco assustada acabo dando um passo para trais.

-Você é louco? Não viu o que aconteceu com a Mell hoje?

-Relaxa Lily. Sou um bruxo crescido. –Falou sorrindo e chegando mais perto de mim. Dei mais um passo para traz. James sorriu mais ainda. Mais um passo dele, mais um passo para traz meu, logo encosto no vidro da porta.

-O que você está fazendo? –Pergunto um pouco nervosa, mas ao mesmo tempo ansiosa.

-Te mostrando o quanto te quero, o quanto preciso de você, o quanto te amo, o quanto quero te beijar, o quanto você é importante para mim, o quanto eu me sacrificaria por você, o quanto estou ansioso para ter com Harry, o quanto...

-Você já provou. –Interrompi ele.

-O que? –Perguntou confuso.

-Você já provou James. Já provou o quanto me ama. Eu só era teimosa demais para perceber.

-Sério? E o que você quer que eu faça? Cante mais uma vez para você ter certeza de que não está enganada? –Perguntou em tanto animado. Dei um pequeno riso.

-Não, você não preci... Na verdade, quero que você faça algo para mim sim.

-O que? –Perguntou preocupado.

-Me beija.

-O que? –Perguntou chocado.

-O grande James Potter não entendeu que uma garota quer beijar ele?

-Haha Lily.

-Então?

-Então o que?

-Me beija James. –Falei rindo.

Ele me deu um grande sorriso e se aproximou de mim. Seus lábios tocaram os meus, no começo suave, mas logo depois se tornou sôfrego e apaixonado. Decorridos longos minutos, ou talvez tenha sido meia hora, ou possivelmente vários dias ensolarados, nós nos separamos* ofegantes e sorrindo.

-Então você aceita?

-Aceito o que? –Perguntei confusa.

-Aceita ser minha namorada?

Levei um minuto para processar , depois deu um grande sorriso e disse:

-Você tem mesmo que perguntar?

-Uma questão formal. Mas responde vai, se não vai ficar estranho. –Respondeu sorrindo.

Ri um pouco e finalmente digo:

-Sim James Orlando Potter*, aceito namorar com você.

Fim do cap!

* Sim essa é o que o Harry pensa quando beija a Gina, achei que seria legal colocar sua mãe pesando a mesma coisa.

*Eu inventei o nome do Jay, não sabia se ele tinha um nome do meio, foi o promeiro nome que me veio a cabeça suahsuhaushau.

Ao final do capitulo varias vozes dizem: "Awwww" incluindo a autora que tem coração mole e está morta de vergonha por não ter postado antes mais tem motivos pra isso =D.

**N/a: ** Oi pessoas, desculpa a demora, sei que não sou muito boa com datas, mas tendo fazer meu melhor. Tenho um monte de coisas para fazer da faculdade, a falta de imaginação e admito também que o Tumblr tem uma boa parte da culpa, me viciei bastante. Bem espero que vocês me entendam e gostem do capitulo

**Respondendo os comentários:**

**Mago Merlin: **Brigada Merlin, por tudo hien =D

**Clarizabel: **Brigada, que bom que gostou, espero que goste deste também =D

**Mariana E. Potter: **Fico feliz que você ficou feliz por eu continuar. E eu demoro mesmo, tenho tanta vergonha disso, to tentando ser mais rápida, mas ta difícil.

**Bells Lupin: **Que bom que gostou, desculpa mesmo a demora, estou tentando ser mais rápida, mas coisas não vão muito bem para minha imaginação.

**Maria C. Weasley: **Posso demorar, mas não desisto, prometi isso a mim mesmo quando comecei essa fic, não queria ser como essas pessoas que param no meio. Fico feliz que gostou e espero que continue lendo.

**Loo Lupin: **Lily, Sam e Lene: Fica longe do meu namorado Loo *olhar perverso*. N/a: Eu só achando assim sabe, por auto, que elas (principalmente a Sam) do que você falou sobre seus namorados. Mas fico feliz que tenha gostando do cap e voltado a comentar, lembro de você desde o começo da fic, então de perdôo por não ter comentado mais =D

**Dragonxif: **Eu também sinto falta das minha atualizações. Mas espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo e desculpa a demora =D

**Gina e Harry Potter: **Obrigadaaa, que bom que ama e eu tentei postar o mais rápido que pude.

**Llily Evans Prongs: **Brigadinhaa, adoro pessoas que amam minha fic shaushuahsua. Espero que goste do cap =D


	28. Felicidades

**N/a: Importante:**Gente desculpa a demora, mas acho que vocês já estão acostumados com isso infelizmente. Eu dedico esse capitulo ao meu beta **Mago Merlin** e a uma grande leitora **Mary and Gabi Potter Weasley** que ficou me mandando mensagens durante esse tempo que fiquei sem postar, o que me deu forças. Então agradeçam a ela por esse capitulo estar online.

**Capitulo 28: Felicidade.**

_No capítulo anterior: _

_Levei um minuto para processar, depois deu um grande sorriso e disse:_

_-Você tem mesmo que perguntar?_

_-Uma questão formal. Mas responde vai, se não vai ficar estranho. –Respondeu sorrindo._

_Ri um pouco e finalmente digo:_

_-Sim James Orlando Potter*, aceito namorar com você._

James sorriu ainda mais. Me abraçou e me girou no pequeno espaço da sacada. Me botou de volta no chão, levou sua mão até meu rosto onde acariciou de leve, olhou bem nos meus olhos e disse em um sussurro.

-Você me tornou a pessoa mais feliz desse mundo. – Se aproximou devagar e me beijou mais uma vez de leve.

Nos separamos, olhando um para o outro feito bobo, eu estou tão feliz. Nem acredito que James Potter é meu mesmo.

-Então Senhorita Evans... Está feliz?

-Por uma questão de fato, sim Senhor Potter. Estou imensamente feliz por ter você só para mim e de mais ninguém. – Respondi sorrindo.

-Bom saber. – Disse. – E isso vale para você também. Você é minha e de mais ninguém.

-Ora, como estamos possessivos hoje. – Falei rindo.

-Ei... Eu acabei de te conseguir, não quero que ninguém te roube de mim. –Disse fazendo beicinho. Eu dei um risinho e um beijo nele.

-Pode ficar calmo, que ninguém vai nos separar. Mas está tarde e eu quero dormir... Então já para cama.

-Ah... Qual é Lily, a gente acabou de ficar junto e está tão bom aqui.

-Eu sei que está bom, mas estou mesmo cansada.

-E aquele papo de que ninguém vai nos separar como fica? –Perguntou se fazendo de coitado.

-Para de drama James, é só a hora de dormir. Prometo que te vejo amanhã cedo. –Falei empurrando ele um pouco para frente.

-Promete?

-É claro James, agora chega de palhaçada e volta para o seu quarto.

-Tudo bem. –Falou derrotado. –Mas antes...

E antes que eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa ele segurou meu rosto delicadamente e me deu um grande beijo que me deixou tonta.

-Boa noite Lírio. Sonhe com os anjos. –Falou sorrindo e pulando de volta para sua sacada. –E depois me diga como fico de asas. –Terminou rindo, e antes que pudesse bater nele e correu para o seu quarto.

Entrei no meu quarto e deitei na minha cama, fechei os olhos.

-Boa noite James. Tenho certeza que você fica ótimo de asas. –Disse e logo ironicamente estava sonhando com o James de anjo.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Acordei no outro dia com a sensação de que alguém estava me olhando. E quando abri meus olhos tive certeza disso.

-O que em nome de Merlin vocês estão fazendo? –Perguntei para as meninas que estavam sentadas na minha cama me olhando com um grande sorriso. (n/b: Dá pra deixar meu nome fora disso, Por Favor.)

-Esperando a futura Senhora Potter acordar. –Respondeu Lene maliciosamente.

Olhei para elas desconfiada. –O que vocês sabem?

-Oh nada de mais. –Começou Lene.

-Só que você está oficialmente namorando James Potter. –Terminou Sam sorrindo muito.

-Talvez. –Respondi com um meio sorriso.

-AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. –Elas gritaram e me abraçaram rindo.

-Agora confessem. –Olhei para elas ameaçadoramente. –Como vocês sabiam que eu e James ficamos juntos? –Perguntei desconfiada.

-Nós podemos ter possivelmente, apenas talvez... Escutado a conversa toda de vocês. –Confessou Sam parecendo culpada (o que ela era), ela cutucou a Lene.

-Não foi de propósito é claro. –Acrescentou a namorada do Sirius.

-Não tenho privacidade nem mesmo na minha própria casa? –Perguntei fingindo de brava. Claro que não gostei muito delas terem visto toda a cena, mas estava feliz de mais para ficar realmente brava com elas.

-Lily você devia saber isso desde o inicio, somos suas melhores amigas... Privacidade não existe. – Comentou Lene sorrindo como se essa fosse a melhor explicação do mundo. Revirei os olhos.

-Vamos nos arrumar logo. – Falei puxando o lençol as fazendo cair da cama. Sai correndo e rindo para o banheiro ouvindo as duas reclamarem e me xingarem. Mas de entrar no banheiro pude ouvir Lene falar:

-Está toda ansiosa né, Dona Lily.

Depois de prontas e bonitas descemos as escadas só para encontrar Sirius, Remos e James na cozinha fazendo café da manhã.

-Eu deveria me preocupar por vocês estarem na minha casa sem a minha permissão? –Perguntei de brincadeira chamando a atenção dos marotos que sorriram e se entreolharam. – O que eles estavam aprontando?

-Bom dia meu amor. –Falaram juntos andando até nós. Curvaram-se, beijaram nossas mãos e com um aceno de varinha um buque de flores apareceu. Sam ganhou de Remo um buque de flores do campo, as preferidas dela. Sirius deu á Lene um buque de rosas vermelhas e um sorriso com uma piscadela. Para mim James me deu um lindo buque de lírios rosa, meus preferidos (n/a: Eu sei que é clichê, mas não sabia mais o que escolher).

-Obrigada. –Dissemos. Vi Lene pular nos braços de Sirius e o beijar apaixonadamente. Sam deu um sorriso pequeno e corando deu beijinho nos lábios de Remo.

Virei para James que estava me olhando com um grande sorriso apaixonado. Me aproximei dele devagar colocando as minhas mãos em seu pescoço, sorrindo ainda mais ele colocou suas mãos na minha cintura me abraçando.

-Bom dia Lily. –Sussurrou James.

-Bom dia James. –Respondi também sussurrando. Ele se inclinou para me beijar, o que eu aceitei de bom grado.

-Olha só, o Pontas finalmente conquistou a Pontas fêmea. –Sirius disse fazendo a gente se separar.

-Você é um idiota. –Falou Lene dando um tapa na cabeça dele.

-Não vê que eles estão tendo um momento fofo? – Sam perguntou também brava.

Eu ri deles, não estava brava. Era uma coisa tão Sirius que não esperava menos. Olhei para James que olhava seu quase irmão meio bravo.

-Relaxa gente. É um momento feliz. –Falou Remo abraçando Sam. –Acho melhor tomarmos café da manhã, não acham?

Concordamos e os Marotos foram terminar de fazer a comida.

-O que vamos fazer hoje? –Lene perguntou quando acabamos de comer.

-Bem... Nós tínhamos combinado com umas pessoas de jogar Quadribol hoje, se vocês quiserem ir. –Ofereceu Remo.

-To dentro. –Falou Lene na hora, é claro que ela aceitaria, sendo batedora da Grifinória. –Vamos ver hoje amorzinho quem é melhor batedor. -Provocou com um sorriso malvado pra Sirius.

-Pode vir com tudo amor. –Falou Sirius no mesmo tom.

-Bem... –Começou Sam. –Acho que isso é um sim para o Quadribol.

Eu revirei os olhos enquanto James e Remo riam. Sirius e Lene podem se amar, mas nunca vão deixar uma competição de lado.

-Vamos nos arrumar então. –Falou James se levantando e puxando os dois marotos com ele.

-Nos encontramos na sua casa daqui uma hora. –Eles concordaram e fomos nos arrumar.

**-**-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-**-**

Uma hora depois estávamos atravessando a lareira para um clube bruxo onde tinha um campo de quadribol para alugar. Mell veio conosco por que queria ver um jogo de verdade e estava muito ansiosa.

-Ok garotas, nós vamos para o vestiário e vocês vão para arquibancada esperar o jogo começar. –Falou Sirius.

-Eu vou com vocês, não esqueci que mostrar que eu sou a melhor jogadora Black. –Disse Lene com um sorriso mal.

-Já falei que pode vir com tudo McKinnon. –Devolveu Sirius com o mesmo sorriso malvado.

Revirei meus olhos, às vezes me pergunto como o relacionamento deles funcionava com tanta rivalidade. Sam, Mell e eu fomos para arquibancada esperar o jogo começar.

Apesar de Remo não jogar no time da escola, ele iria jogar aqui como goleiro, nunca vi Remo jogar, mas Sam me disse que ele jogava muito bem. Quando perguntei para ele por que não entrava no time da Grifinória ele disse que era por causa do seu pequeno problema peludo. Em falar do problema dele, essa última lua cheia tinha sido difícil. Sirius saiu com um grande corte nas costas, mas ficou tudo bem graças a habilidades de cura da elfa da família Potter.

Não demorou muito e os jogadores entraram em campo. No time dos Marotos tínhamos: Sirius e Marlene como batedores. Remo como goleiro. James como apanhador. Os artilheiros eram três amigos que se formaram no ano passado em Hogwarts, Make, Rayan e Maison.

Do time adversário eu não conhecia ninguém, mas os Marotos sim e parecia haver uma grande rivalidade entre eles.

O juiz entrou no campo e a goles foi lançada.

Quando a goles foi lançada e o jogar do time adversário dos Marotos pegou a bola e foi voando em direção ao aro direito, ele arremessou a goles para o aro do centro tentando enganar Remo, mas ele tem bons reflexos e conseguiu defender, fazendo o outro time ficar com raiva e Sam, Mell e eu gritamos felizes.

Remo devolveu a bola para Make que logo voou desviando dos outros jogadores e passando para Maison, Sirius e Lene desviam os balaços com força e com graça. Logo a goles estava com Rayan que marcou um ponto abrindo o placar para gente.

O jogo foi continuando equilibrado, mas os garotos do outro time começaram a ficar violentos. O juiz teve que separar duas brigas, um entre Sirius e o batedor do outro time, e outra briga entre Make e um artilheiro.

O jogo já estava durando duas horas. Os dois times estavam empatados, 500 pontos para cada.

-É melhor que James ache o pomo logo. –Comentou Sam comigo.

-Também acho, as coisas estão ficando muito violentas. –Falei vendo Maison levar um balaço no ombro.

De repente James e o apanhador começam a voar ao redor do campo, devem ter achado o pomo de ouro. Do nada Jay dá uma guinada e começa a subir tão rápido quanto a vassoura permitia. O outro apanhador tentou segui-lo, mas um balaço atirado pelo Sirius o fez perder o controle sobre a vassoura.

Olhei para James e pude ver que ele estava a poucos centímetros de pegar o pomo, quando estava quase o capturando ele vira para direita e James o segue. Logo abaixo dele o apanhador do outro time volta a perseguir o pomo com James. Eles começaram a se afastar muito do campo em direção da floresta que ficava ao lado e agora não podíamos mais os ver. Ficamos na espera deles voltaram.

Foi quando ouvimos um grito, alto e aterrorizante.

E saindo da floresta, sozinho, o apanhador do outro time.

**N/a: **Espero que tenham gostado desse cap e me desculpem novamente a demora. Tenho a faculdade em mãos e a falta de inspiração não ajudou. Mas nesses últimos dias consegui escrever bastante e postei dois novos drabbles, espero que vocês leiam e comentem. E façam pedidos, por que eu estou aceitando. Beijos pessoas.

**Respostas das Reviews:**

**Gina e Harry Potter****: **Obrigada por ler, cada comentário é importante para saber se estou agradando. Vou tentar postar o mais rápido possível. Não esqueça de ler meus drabbles novos e fazer pedidos.

**Lily Evans Prongs****: **Obrigada, também amo escrever essa fic. Não esqueça de ler meus drabbles novos e fazer pedidos.

**Mago Merlin****: **Obrigada Meme, mas ainda não acabou.

**LilyLunaBlackPotterRavenclaw ****: **Acho que já te respondi, mas obrigada de qualquer jeito. E sim estou pensando em fazer uma fic da Mell, mas não sei quando. Não esqueça de ler meus drabbles novos e fazer pedidos.

**Maria C. Weasley****: **Pois é, também achei que eles demoram a ficar juntos e espero que a reação dos outros (Sirius) esteja do seu agrado. Não esqueça de ler meus drabbles novos e fazer pedidos.

**Brbara: **Pois é, até que fim mesmo. To com saudades, mas não deu para te visitar naquela época, espero que esteja tudo bem com você. Não esqueça de ler meus drabbles novos e fazer pedidos.

**Clarizabel****: **Sim a Mell é bruxa, sim eles finalmente ficaram juntos. Desculpa a demora do cap de novo, mas espero que tenha gostado. Não esqueça de ler meus drabbles novos e fazer pedidos.

**Gabi G. W. Potter****: **Serio que foi a primeira fic de James e Lily qye você leu? Me senti especial. E que bom que você finalmente resolveu deixar um review. Espero que tenha gostado do cap e desculpa a demora. Não esqueça de ler meus drabbles novos e fazer pedidos.

**Mary and Gabi Potter Weasley****: **

Acho que já falamos tudo antes. Mas espero que tenha gostado da pequena homenagem no começo do cap. Você me ajudou muito. Obrigada.


	29. Momento perfeito drabble

**N/a: **Oi gente, só pra deixar claro isso não é o capitulo. É uma desculpa por não estar postando nada a tanto tempo, então leiam esse Drabble e espero que sua raiva de mim diminua. Mas desculpas no fim do cap.

Momento perfeito

-Lily? – James chamou sua namorada, que estava encostada nele lendo um livro de Aritmancia. Hoje era um domingo calmo e ensolarado, então os dois decidiram aproveitar o dia nos jardins, apreciando a presença um dos outro.

Lily levou alguns instantes para tirar os olhos do livro. Lentamente virou a cabeça para ele.

-Que foi James?

-Nada, apenas queria olhar nos seus olhos encantadores. – disse ele sorrindo enquanto levava uma de suas mãos para acariciar suavemente a face perfeita de sua namorada. Aproveitou a chance para tirar uma madeixa vermelha que estava atrapalhando para olhar diretamente nos olhos brilhantes e esmeraldas de sua amada.

Lily sorriu envergonhada, tentou baixar a cabeça para evitar que seu namorado visse o vermelho suave que se estendia por suas bochechas. Mas a mão de James era firme, não permitindo isso. Resolveu responde-lo, tentando não parecer tão afetada por suas palavras.

-Isso foi meio brega, não foi?

-Puxa Lily, digo uma coisa tão romântica e você fala que sou brega? Assim fico chateado. – reclamou James fingindo de bravo, cruzando os braços e virando a cabeça.

A bela ruiva riu da atitude exagerado do maroto.

Repetindo o gesto de seu namorado pegou seu rosto entre suas mãos e olhou diretamente em seus olhas.

-Eu disse que era brega. – acariciou seu rosto com o polegar aproximando seus lábios dos dele devagar. – Não que não gostei. – terminou com um sorriso maroto que fez James sentir orgulho. Sorriu para sua namorada, fechou a distância de seus lábios em um beijo apaixonado.

Depois de longos minutos que para eles pareceram segundos se separam pela falta de ar, apenas seus testas permaneceram coladas.

-Eu te amo Lily. –o moreno sussurrou.

-Eu também te amo James. –Lily respondeu em um sussurro amoroso. Sorrindo para a garota que ele julgava a mais bonita do mundo a puxou novamente para um beijo.

Os dois queriam ficar ali para sempre, apenas aproveitando a presença calmante um do outro. Queriam congelar aquele instante e permanecer naquele momento perfeito para sempre.

-Urrrrrrrrg. Vocês têm sempre que se beijar em lugares públicos? Sabiam que tem pessoas inocentes por aqui?

E é claro que o momento tinha que ser interrompido pelo melhor amigo do maroto. Mas tudo bem. Eles sempre poderiam ter a chance de mais momentos perfeitos.

O link da imagem de inspiração para desse drabble ta no meu perfil.

**N/a: **Então, eu não tenho muitas desculpas por não estar postando, eu só não consigo escrever. Tenho metade do cap pronto mas não anda. Eu to irritada e triste por não conseguir escrever. Também eu larguei a faculdade, to sem rumo na vida. To procurando meu lugar. Mas coisas boas aconteceram também. Fiz aniversario ontem, atirei com arco e flecha pela primeira vez, passei bons momentos com a minha prima. Mas não consegui escrever muito. Apesar de ter ideias para mais fanfics, mas só vou postar quando escrever tudo para não deixar vocês loucos. Então espero que aceitem minha desculpas e tenham gostado desse Drabble.


End file.
